Ce que nous dicte le coeur  Partie II
by Naikkoh
Summary: Sheena est au plus mal et Zélos se découvre petit à petit. De son coté, Colette ne va guère mieux et tout est envisagé pour la sauver. Suite de Ce que nous dicte le coeur  Partie I. Petit warning pour le chapitre 6
1. Chapitre 01: Ephémères retrouvailles

Chapitre 1 Ephémères retrouvailles

-Sheena !

Ce cri résonnait, tel un appel désespéré, dans le couloir sombre et humide, passage secret permettant de s'échapper de la prison. Le petit groupe de fugitifs était massé autour d'une forme humaine dont le corps s'agitait convulsivement en tout sens.

Accroupi aux cotés de l'invocatrice, l'élu de Tésséha'lla, la gorge nouée, avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la serrait inconsciemment de toutes ses forces, comme si il voulait lui communiquer un peu de sa force vitale. Peine perdue manifestement…À ce rythme là le corps épuisé de la jeune femme ne tiendrait pas le choc encore bien longtemps, malgré son incroyable résistance, due à l'exsphère qu'elle portait.

Kratos fixait la scène d'un air contrit. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela se passerait comme ça. Pas aussi rapidement en tout cas…

_Pas maintenant Sheena ! J'ai encore besoin que tu sois vivante et en pleine possession de ton pouvoir d'invocation pour la suite de mes projets…_ pensa-t-il en la voyant s'éteindre. _Il va falloir que je fasse une entorse à la promesse que je me suis faite … du moins pour cette fois-ci._

Il soupira et fouilla dans son habit bleu du Cruxis. Il en ressorti une petite fiole translucide contenant un liquide azuré. Il déboucha le capuchon et s'approcha de Sheena, le visage exsangue. Son organisme luttait contre le poison, dans une ultime tentative, faisant preuve d'un incroyable instinct de survie. Puisque l'augmentation de la température des cellules n'avait pu enrayer la progression du poison, peut être que le froid serait d'avantage efficace. Seulement la température du corps ne doit pas dépasser un certain seuil. Au-delà, c'est la mort. Face à ces deux actions contradictoires, l'organisme de Sheena ne savait plus comment réagir.

Le mercenaire s'accroupit auprès d'elle et releva sa tête avant de faire glisser entre ses lèvres le contenu de la fiole cristalline.

Chacun, et Zélos y compris, suivait avec appréhension son geste. Avec une infinie lenteur, les gouttes de potion, car c'en était bien une, pénétrèrent la commissure des lèvres de Sheena. Huit paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur elle à présent, guettant sa réaction, le moindre changement de son état.

-------

Progressivement les ténèbres glacées faisaient place à la lumière. Comme si brusquement quelqu'un venait d'allumer une torche. Une torche si vive que Sheena cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement, aveuglée par la soudaine clarté.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle errait au hasard dans une nuit sans fin. Et puis il y avait eu cette lumière au loin… vacillante au début, puis de plus en plus brillante et rassurante, à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait.

L'invocatrice se trouvait maintenant au beau milieu d'une étendue blanche, totalement nue. Mais cela ne semblait nullement la perturber. C'est comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Jamais encore elle ne s'était aussi bien et en sécurité. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait.

Puis fronçant les sourcils, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose avançait dans sa direction. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à en distinguer les contours. Une fine brume dissimulait cette chose au regard de la jeune femme. Sheena s'arrêta et attendit que celle-ci la rejoigne.

La brume se dissipa en lents volutes blanchâtres et…

-Corrine !!!!

Sheena franchit en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'esprit originel, et l'instant d'après l'humaine et la créature de mana se retrouvèrent enlacées.

Bonheur infini que de retrouver les êtres chers disparus.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle répétait sans cesse le nom de son amie, de peur qu'elle disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le petit animal se frottait tout contre sa joue.

« Oh ! Comme je suis heureuse Corrine ! Tu es là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… !!!

-Moi aussi Sheena, je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec toi une ultime fois! couina l'esprit originel, ses quatre queues multicolores battant l'air.

-Comment ça une ultime fois ???... Je savais que tu n'avais pas pu disparaître comme ça, que tu étais là, quelque part… Mais maintenant nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées et plus jamais nous ne serons séparées, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ??? ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix chevrotante. Corrine !!! Dis moi quelque chose !!!

Corrine secoua lentement sa petite tête, sauta à terre et recula de quelques pas.

-Je regrette Sheena, mais nous ne pouvons plus être réunies. C'est impossible.

-Mais pourtant je suis là !!! Avec toi !!! cria presque la jeune femme, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

-Et tu ne devrais pas… Ecoutes, il est encore trop tôt pour te trouver ici. Je suis juste venue te guider vers l'endroit où se trouve ta place…

-Ma place est ici, à tes cotés ! Tu… tu es ma seule amie… Ne… ne m'abandonne pas une fois encore !!! » s'exclama t'elle les yeux brûlants de larmes.

Ce fût comme si un torrent glacé se déversait en elle. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et les miettes se disperser aux quatre vents. Elle avait eu tant de mal à recoller les morceaux la dernière fois, ça avait été si dur et éprouvant qu'elle n'avait plus la force de vivre cette séparation une fois encore.

« Ta vraie place est en bas, sur terre, auprès de tes amis. Tu dois leur faire plus confiance. Ils ne t'abandonneront pas. Ouvre leur ton cœur, ton cœur si généreux que j'ai appris à connaître, et ils te donneront tout ce que moi je ne peux pas te donner. Ne continue plus à t'enfermer… Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Je sais que tu as souffert par le passé, mais n'est-il pas temps de tourner la page ?

-Corrine… souffla Sheena, suppliante.

L'esprit originel s'avança vers son amie à genoux et vint poser sa petite patte sur sa poitrine.

-Je serais toujours à tes cotés, comme je l'ai toujours fait… Là, juste ici. Maintenant il est temps que tu t'en ailles et que tu rejoignes le monde qui est le tien.

Et n'oublie pas, rajouta-t-elle tandis que Sheena tombait de ce petit coin de Paradis qu'il lui avait été donné de fouler pendant quelques instants, je serais à jamais au fond de ton cœur. Tu dois vivre, pas seulement pour les autres, mais avant tout pour toi…

La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, je serais quelque peu différente », dit-elle à elle-même.

La chute était vertigineuse et la jeune femme se demanda comment elle allait faire pour ralentir sa course et ne pas s'écraser en bas… Elle n'avait tout compris des paroles de son amie mais puisqu'elle était amenée à ne plus jamais la revoir, autant ne pas la décevoir. Même si cela serait difficile parfois, elle essaierait de suivre ses derniers conseils.

-------

Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables, le visage de Sheena reprit un semblant de couleur et les marques des coups qu'elle avait reçus, s'estompèrent. Les os fissurés furent réparés, de même que ses organes endommagés. Les marbrures bleutés étaient cependant toujours là, mais leur progression semblait stoppée net. Du moins pour le moment.

Mais les convulsions de son corps ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et elle était toujours brûlante.

-Pourquoi continue-t-elle de trembler ? demanda Zélos, anxieux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Pourquoi ta potion n'a-t-elle pas plus d'effet ???

Il regardait à présent le mercenaire d'un regard empli de colère, d'amertume et de déception.

-Je n'accompli pas des miracles, répondit l'intéressé d'un air dédaigneux. L'avancée du poison a été considérablement ralentie mais n'a pas été stoppée pour autant. Il est toujours là, dans ses veines… . Cela permettra de la maintenir en vie, au moins jusqu'à ce que Raine arrive.

Kratos commençait à en avoir assez des remarques de l'élu de Tésséha'lla. Ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de donner son avis celui là ? Non mais vraiment…

« Comment sais-tu cela ? lui demanda Préséa. Personne à part nous n'est au courant de la venue du Professeur…

-Je le sais, c'est tout, dit-il sur un ton énigmatique. Et peu importe la façon dont je le sais… »

Personne ne vit le regard entendu que lui et la créature perchée sur l'épaule de Préséa, échangèrent.

Zélos sentit soudain des doigts agripper doucement le bas de son manteau. Se retournant, il croisa alors le regard de l'invocatrice et ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer seulement quelques semaines plus tôt.

Un désespoir profond.

Et, dans la pression faible et hésitante de ses doigts, ainsi qu'à la lueur de ses yeux brillants, il cru discerner un appel à l'aide à la fois touchant et troublant. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'air autant vulnérable et fragile qu'en cet instant. Un élan de tendresse le traversa… quelle était cette étrange sensation qui lui réchauffait le cœur et irradiait son âme? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait avec autant de force ce sentiment envers quelqu'un. Il ne laissa cependant rien transparaître de son bouleversement intérieur et resta de marbre. Le masque qu'il avait mis tant d'années à se forger ne se briserait pas aussi facilement, même malgré ses fissures…

Kratos le tira de ses pensées.

-Allez, ne traînons pas ici. En route !

Zélos hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. En se penchant vers l'invocatrice, il lui murmura :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va bien s'occuper de toi, tu verras.

Sheena ne répondit rien mais jeta à l'Elu alors qu'il la soulevait de terre, un regard surpris et reconnaissant. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, d'un sourire sincère et chaleureux - chose assez rare pour lui - et entreprit de la réinstaller sur son dos en dépit des tremblements incessants des membres de la jeune femme.

_Corrine avait peut être raison_ soupira-t-elle en pensée tout en nichant sa tête enfiévrée dans le cou de Zélos.

Il y avait des gens qui l'attendaient ici…Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

----------

Les hauts remparts blancs de Meltokio se dressaient fièrement dans la plaine tel un roc perdu au beau milieu d'un océan de verdure. Ils avaient été construits depuis quelques siècles déjà, peut être lors de la guerre antique de Derris-Kharlan, par les prédécesseurs de l'actuel roi afin de repousser toutes attaques ennemies. Aucun événement de ce genre ne s'était pourtant produit depuis des générations.

Seulement, depuis quelques mois, des monstres surgis de nulle part avait commencé à faire leur apparition dans la plaine et ses environs.

Des monstres dans le monde prospère ! Etait-ce un signe du déclin imminent ? Beaucoup de paysans, y ayant vu un avertissement de la Déesse Martel, s'étaient réfugiés dans l'enceinte de la ville, à l'abri, derrière les hauts murs épais de plusieurs mètres. Cela n'avait pas été sans poser problème. D'une part il avait fallu loger tout ces gens, enfin parqués serait le terme exact, dans les bidonvilles principalement, qui s'étaient dés lors étendus de façon conséquente. D'autre part la production agricole avait diminué, créant des pénuries de nourriture dans les campagnes. Mais même en ville, le manque de nourriture se faisait d'ores et déjà sentir.

C'est pourquoi le monarque de Tésséha'lla avait dépêché un espion du peuple de Mizuho enquêter sur les raisons de ses apparitions monstrueuses, sur le monde en déclin de Sylvarant. Cet espion avait pour ordre de supprimer l'Elu de la Régénération de ce monde afin qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir son périple et faire pencher la balance de mana en leur faveur. Voilà donc la nature de la tâche qui avait été confiée à l'envoyée de Mizuho, petite fille du chef du village, Sheena Fujibayashi. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le profil d'une tueuse à gage, accomplissant sa besogne avec froideur et détachement. Oter la vie hors d'un combat, avec préméditation, elle n'avait pas su s'en monter capable. Et comble de l'ironie, elle s'était même ralliée à l' « ennemi », rejoignant le groupe hétéroclite de l'élue de Sylvarant. Etait-ce prémédité de la part de Mizuho que d'envoyer un tueur avec un cœur pour être sur qu'il échouerait dans sa mission ? Le peuple de ninja avait-il planifié la chute de Tésséha'lla dans le chaos afin de pouvoir mieux y régner ?

Telles étaient en ce moment les interrogations du Pontife qui, du haut des remparts, contemplait sa milice personnelle qui se rassemblait à ses pieds, armée étincelante sous leurs protections en mythril forgées par les elfes. Les bannières colorées claquaient au vent qui balayait la plaine et les montures de guerre piaffaient d'impatience. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elles étaient confinées dans leurs écuries, et avaient hâte de se dégourdir les pattes et de retourner en campagne. Bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, songea l'homme d'église avec satisfaction. L'Elue de Sylvarant ainsi que Zélos Wilder, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, seraient supprimés et Mizuho réduite en cendre. Il pourrait alors continuer de diriger ce monde dans l'ombre du roi, rendu malade par ses soins et donc incapable de gouverner. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de sa fille aussi, la princesse héritière du trône, Hilda. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il adressa un petit signe de tête en contrebas et ses troupes se mirent en mouvement, colonnes parfaites se dirigeant en direction de l'immense pont suspendu, jetant ses bras de part et d'autre du fleuve. La foule elle aussi était venue en masse assister au départ de ses défenseurs. Des rumeurs circulaient selon lesquelles c'était une expédition punitive dirigée contre des rebelles, d'autres faisait mention d'un groupe d'espions venus d'un autre monde qu'il fallait arrêter. Peu de personne était au courant de la véritable nature de ce mouvement de troupes soudain…

Le dirigeant de l'Eglise de Martel resta encore un moment à son poste d'observation, bien après que la foule de curieux se soit dispersée, jusqu'à ce que ses hommes et leur commandant ne soient plus qu'un petit point noir sur la ligne d'horizon, conscient que son pouvoir ne tenait en réalité qu'à un fil.

------

Colette ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle mit un moment à retrouver une vision claire et nette de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient de terre et le plafond assez bas, comme si une personne de petite taille vivait en ces lieux. La décoration de la pièce était très sobre, quasi inexistante, mais contrairement aux apparences, la chambre n'était nullement austère. De cet espace confiné se dégageait une impression de sécurité et de chaleur.

La jeune fille tenta de se redresser mais force lui fut de constater qu'elle en était incapable.

De la porte en chêne massif entrebâillé, elle pouvait distinguer les voix de ses amis et elle se souvint, comme d'une évidence, à qui appartenait cette demeure, ainsi que les circonstances de son départ. Au prix de violents efforts, elle parvint à s'extirper du lit où elle reposait, vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche, en guise de chemise de nuit mais qui, par pudeur, lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et couvrait la totalité de ses bras, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Nous nous sommes fait prendre dans une embuscade de ninjas menés par Kuchinawa, Raine. Leur but c'était Colette. Durant le combat, nous avons été obligés de nous séparer et puis Sheena est partie à la suite de Kuchinawa. Je ne connais pas les détails mais visiblement ça c'est fini dans les égouts puants de la ville. Il l'a blessé avec des armes qui étaient empoisonnées. Ça c'est Zélos qui nous l'a raconté parce qu'il est parti à la recherche de Sheena par la suite. C'est lui l'a ramené à l'auberge en piteux état. Régal l'a soigné du mieux qu'il l'a pu mais nous n'avons découvert que par la suite qu'elle était empoisonnée… Et nous n'avons pas tes talents de guérison grande sœur…

-Il faut retourner là bas professeur ! Vous devez lui venir en aide ! s'écria Colette en apparaissant dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Génis s'interrompit et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-Colette !!! s'exclama Lloyd. Tu ne devrais pas rester debout, tu es trop fatiguée !

-Moi ça ira… Mais il faut soigner Sheena, sinon, … sinon elle va mourir ! » lança Colette d'un ton désespéré avant de chanceler et de se rattraper à moitié au chambranle de la porte.

Lloyd s'élança vers elle et la réceptionna dans ses bras. Il la souleva de terre et la ramena dans la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Colette lui jeta un regard déterminé.

« Vous irez n'est-ce-pas ? Vous n'allez pas l'abandonner ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il doucement en la bordant avec tendresse.

-Je ne veux plus que des gens meurent à cause de moi…

-Je sais, je sais, mais ce qui arrive à Sheena n'est pas que de ta faute. Elle a aussi un compte personnel à régler avec ce ninja d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ne te rejettes pas toujours la faute…

-…

-Raine va partir et voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle est très forte le professeur, tu sais.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête. Elle sortit sa petite main blanche de dessous les couvertures et attrapa celle de Lloyd qui s'était assis sur le rebord du lit. Tous deux rougirent un peu et détournèrent le regard.

-Lloyd…, souffla Colette. J'ai peur…que vous finissiez tous par mourir par ma faute… ça serait horrible.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, lui assura Lloyd en tapotant maladroitement sa main. Nous ne nous laisserons pas abattre aussi facilement, tu peux en être certaine. Tu devras encore nous supporter encore un bout de temps.

-Je sais… désolée de vous causer autant de soucis, fit Colette d'un air piteux.

-Mais non voyons. Il ne faut pas.

-Excuses moi Lloyd… désolée… »

Lloyd leva les yeux au ciel. Colette et sa manie de s'excuser tout le temps… Mais c'était aussi cette maladresse qui faisait son charme, se prit-il à penser, avant de piquer aussitôt un fard. Gêné, il détourna la tête un instant, espérant que son amie ne s'était aperçue de rien.

« Tout va bien Lloyd ? demanda Colette d'une petite voix.

-Euh… oui, oui ! Tout va très bien ! répondit-il précipitamment, essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Bon …euh… je vais aller voir comment ils s'en sortent, hein… à tout à l'heure. »

Il battit en retraite en direction de la porte.

« Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter pour nous, inquiète toi d'abord de toi, d'accord ? reprit-il avant de s'effacer.

-D'accord Lloyd. »

Lloyd referma soigneusement la porte et rejoignit ses amis. Ils tournèrent la tête à son approche et la discussion en cours cessa.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la professeur.

-Ca va. Elle va se rendormir, je pense. Elle se fait du souci pour Sheena…

-Justement, nous étions en train de discuter de la marche à suivre. Retourner à Meltokio ne sera pas chose facile étant donné que notre présence là bas a été repérée. Mais Régal m'a assuré que de nuit nous aurions plus de chance. Je pars sur le champ.

-Je t'accompagne, lança Génis.

-Non ! Inutile. Noishe ira bien plus vite si il n'a qu'une seule personne à porter. Je préfère que tu restes ici, au cas où il faille livrer bataille. Ce qui risque d'être le cas d'ailleurs. »

Le petit magicien se plia à la décision de son aînée, à regret. Raine rassembla ses affaires sans plus tarder. Ses précieux livres, de la nourriture pour le voyage et son bâton magique furent prestement emballés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle franchissait le seuil de la demeure d'Altessa et enfourcha Noishe qui folâtrait à proximité. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille et l'animal partit à vive allure en direction de Syback, la cité universitaire, et du pont suspendu qui permettait de relier cette partie du continent à la cité impériale.

Lloyd et ses compagnons la regardèrent partir avec un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Tous leur espoirs reposaient sur elle à présent mais était-ce bien prudent de la laisser partir seule ? C'était une demi-elfe après tout, et même si ils attachaient peu d'importance à sa race, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde, malheureusement.

La peur de Colette

Colette : Lloyd… j'ai peur…

Lloyd (tapotant la main de Colette) : Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons te sauver !

C :… non, non, c'est pas ça…

L ?!... ah bon bin… Sheena va s'en sortir, tu sais…

C (secouant la tête) : C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète…

L (de plus en plus perplexe) : Qu'est ce qui te cause du soucis à ce point là. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

C (rougie et gênée) : Bin… c'est-à-dire que… comment dire… Bon allez je me lance : tu compte vraiment sauver le monde dans cet accoutrement ridicule ???

L se regarde de la tête au pied : Tu trouves ? Zélos m'a pourtant assuré que c'était la dernière mode…Tu n'y connais rien, voilà tout.

C levant les yeux aux ciel : Si il le dis…

L se retourne et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce avec maladresse : marcher avec des palmes c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. Mais bon faut souffrir pour être beau !

Naikkoh : Me voilà de retour avec de nouveaux chapitres. J'espère que la suite des aventures de Lloyd et ses amis vous plaira autant que la première partie.


	2. Chapitre 02: Réminiscences

Chapitre 2 : Réminiscences

(en gras figurent les retours en arrière)

Il n'avait pas été aisé de sortir de la ville. Les rues étaient en pleine ébullition. Une expédition militaire se préparait et tout était prétexte à se retrouver sur le pas de sa porte à commenter les récents événements en invitant ses voisins à boire un verre et à trouver des raisons à cette soudaine agitation. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, chacun y allant de son petit grain de sel, enflant et déformant les propos.

Ce matin là, plus que tout autre, la place du marché battait son plein et dans toutes les bouches il n'était plus question que de ça.

-Le plus dur reste à faire, commenta Kratos à l'angle d'une sombre ruelle, contemplant les allées et venues des badauds sur la place. Nous sommes obligés de passer par cette place si nous voulons sortir de la ville… cela ne va pas être aisé de se mêler à la foule, il y a des gardes partout.

Son regard acéré embrassa l'ensemble de la place publique avec ses étals colorés malgré le manque évident de produits. Les marchands essayaient de garder leur optimisme légendaire et redoublaient d'effort de vente pour écouler leurs stocks à des prix exorbitants. Mais que faire ? Il leur fallait bien vivre eux aussi.

L'œil morne, les matronnes houspillant leur marmaille, et les cuisinières, passaient devant les étalages sans rien acheter, pour la plupart. Ce matin pourtant l'ambiance était plutôt à la fête. Si des troupes partaient en campagne, c'était, pour sur, dans le but de régler ce problème de monstres et mettre fin à la pénurie de nourriture.

Les blocus aux portes de la ville pour trouver le groupe de la fausse élue de la régénération - c'était ainsi en effet que le Pontife avait présenté Colette et ses amis afin de faire passer sans trop de protestations ses mesures de sécurité draconiennes auprès du bon peuple de Meltokio - serait sans aucun doute levés. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, l'avenir s'annonçait sous de meilleurs auspices et l'on pouvait sentir une petite pointe d'espoir retrouvé poindre dans l'atmosphère et ce, en dépit de la présence de nombreux gardes pontificaux.

-Il vaudrais mieux se séparer, dit Kratos en se retournant vers ses compagnons. Ils recherchent un groupe de huit fuyards. Nous aurons plus de chance en étant isolé. Préséa, tu vas prendre l'aubergiste et un de ses enfants avec toi et tu vas dans cette direction, dit-il en montrant le nord de la place.

Préséa hocha la tête.

-Toi, Zélos, tu empruntera la sortie sud avec son mari et le deuxième gamin, rajouta-t-il. Moi je prends l'invocatrice.

Zélos fronça les sourcils et ses bras resserrèrent leur emprise autour des cuisses de Sheena, toujours sur son dos.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je peux très bien m'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi devrais-je te la confier ? Après tout tu surgis de nulle part, tu donnes des ordres et tout le monde t'obéit…Tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche, mieux que moi d'ailleurs, comme si tu avais toujours vécu ici, mais pourtant il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin. Et saches que je m'en souviendrai si cela avait été le cas. Désolé mon vieux mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance. Le seul qui pourrait répondre de toi et confirmer tes dires, c'est Lloyd, et il se trouve qu'il n'est pas là…

-Ca y est ? Tu as fini ton caprice jeune blanc bec ? le coupa le mercenaire avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Il se trouve que je suis le mieux placé pour faire sortir cette fille discrètement de la ville. Si tu la gardes sur ton dos, étant donné qu'elle ne peut pas marcher, tu auras tôt fait d'être repéré. Et si il faut prendre la fuite, son poids te ralentira plus sûrement qu'un boulet en fonte accroché au pied et elle retombera entre les mains auxquelles on vient de l'arracher et toi avec. C'est cela que tu souhaites ? Foutre en l'air cette expédition de sauvetage à cause de ton orgueil imbécile ? De ta fierté ? Sache que cela n'a jamais sauvé personne, bien au contraire !

Bon, on ne va pas tergiverser cent sept ans. A rester ici nous allons finir par être découvert. Passe la moi ! »

Zélos tremblait de rage et de frustration. Mais bon sang qui était donc réellement ce type ? D'un autre coté, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Conserver Sheena sur son dos pour traverser cette place bondée de monde n'était pas très malin si l'on voulait passer inaperçus. Mais c'était pour le principe. Pas question de la confier à un inconnu. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il s'était promis tout à l'heure de la protéger et de veiller sur elle, ça n'était pas pour l'abandonner maintenant…

« Allez, je ne vais pas l'abîmer ta précieuse petite fiancée…

-Quoi !? Ce n'est pas ma précieuse… et puis d'abord ce n'est pas du tout ma fiancée !!! Rien à voir enfin !!! » se défendit l'Elu.

Quelle idée ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ! Il est normal que je ne confie pas un de mes compagnons blessé à un parfait inconnu qui s'improvise sauveur d'un jour ... Elle, ma fiancée, c'est trop drôle… elle n'est pas mon genre de femme de toute manière ! Et…

-Tout va bien Zélos, fit alors Préséa en posant une main sur son avant bras. Il veut juste nous aider et je pense que nous devrions lui faire confiance. C'est ce que Lloyd ferait, j'en suis certaine. Et puis nous n'avons pas bien le choix, je pense.

Zélos hésitait encore mais pas question qu'ils s'imaginent quoique se soit entre lui et l'invocatrice. _Protégeons nos arrières… désolé Sheena_ pensa-t-il. Et il posa doucement à terre la jeune femme qui ne cessait de trembler. Se relevant, il foudroya du regard Kratos, impassible.

« Bien, dit-il un peu sèchement. Quel est le point de rendez-vous ?

-L'Abbaye du Sud Est, lui répondit Kratos sur le même ton.

-L'abb … l'Abbaye du Sud Est… ? pâlit l'Elu de Tésséha'lla. … bon… très bien. On se rejoint là bas. Allez suivez moi vous autres ! »

Puis se retournant vers Préséa et son petit groupe, il ajouta :

-Bonne chance Préséa…

L'intéressée lui répondit par un petit signe de tête et partit dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Kratos quelques instants auparavant. Zélos la regarda s'éloigner et se mêler à la foule, avant de quitter lui aussi leur cachette momentanée. Il jeta un dernier regard de ses yeux de glace au mercenaire, qui avait pris à présent Sheena dans ses bras musclés. Celle-ci gémit à l'instant où Zélos s'apprêtait à partir et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi tour et la reprendre tout contre lui. Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, il s'élança à son tour dans la cohue, talonné par le petit garçon de l'hôtelière et son père.

-Bien, c'est à nous à présent…

Le mercenaire ferma les yeux et une aura blanche se mit à briller autour de son corps. Une paire d'ailes immatérielles, semblable à celle de Colette, sauf qu'elles étaient de couleur bleue, apparut l'instant d'après dans son dos.

-Accroches toi bien, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune invocatrice. Je ne tiens pas à aller te chercher si tu tombes de là haut.

Kratos resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Sheena tandis qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou, et donnant un violent coup de talon au sol, l'ange du Cruxis s'envola, emportant dans les airs la jeune femme.

Il y avait très peu de chance pour que quelqu'un lève le nez en l'air et les aperçoivent. Néanmoins, Kratos battit des ailes avec force afin de s'élever le plus possible et d'être hors d'atteinte. Se maintenir ainsi dans les airs n'était pas chose aisée surtout lorsque l'on a quelqu'un qui s'accroche à votre cou et qui ne tient pas en place. Il avait beaucoup de mal à conserver la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci qui, jusqu'à présent avait garder ses paupières closes durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'ascension, ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Elle ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la distance entre eux et la terre ferme, et raffermit sa prise autour de Kratos.

La plaine de Meltokio et ses petits hameaux paysans s'étendaient sous ses pieds, et elle pouvait distinguer, aussi minuscules que des fourmis, les rares travailleurs sur leur terre ainsi que les quelques voyageurs empruntant la grande route. Le vent soufflait avec force dans ses cheveux détachés qui fouettaient son visage, achevant de glacer son corps transi vêtu de la simple tunique de lin blanc que lui avait donné l'aubergiste après son plongeon dans les égouts.

Cette façon de voyager dans les airs était bien plus impressionnante que l'utilisation des ptéroplans. Là au moins, on pouvait contrôler la machine et il n'y avait pas le vide directement en dessous. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le vol libre contrairement à Kratos, qui lui, affichait un visage serein et confiant comme si il se retrouvait dans son élément – 4 000 ans de pratique, évidemment ça aide -. La morsure du vent n'avait nullement l'air de le gêner et après s'être rapidement repéré, il pris la direction du sud est, vers une petite bâtisse au bord d'une falaise, entraînant avec lui une Sheena pas très rassurée. Après tout, théoriquement il était leur ennemi étant donné qu'il oeuvrait pour le Cruxis, et rien ne l'empêchait de la lâcher dans le vide. Cette idée acheva de l'inquiéter et elle se crispa d'avantage tout en tentant de contrôler ses incessants tremblements.

Ils volaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes lorsque que Kratos aperçut une forme noire s'avançant dans sa direction. Cette forme ailée se rapprochait de plus en plus vite et laissait le mercenaire perplexe. Un gigantesque oiseau noir apparut alors dans son champ de vision. C'était la première fois que Kratos voyait une telle bête. D'aspect reptilien, elle avait des yeux rouges comme la braise et faisait bien dans les deux mètres d'envergure. Seule la tête portait des plumes aussi sombres que le charbon, le reste du corps, grisâtre, semblait nu de prime abord mais était en réalité couvert d'écailles luisantes, et ses espèces d'ailes étaient terminées par d'immenses serres aux griffes tranchantes. Des os blanchis par le soleil faisaient saillie le long de son échine, la faisant ressembler à un étrange dragon. Seul le bec, très allongé et pourvu d'innombrables dents pointues arrêtait là la ressemblance avec la créature mythique. La bête volante poussa un long cri strident, faisant grimacer les deux humains de douleur, et Kratos ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle leur fonçait dessus. Pas le temps d'esquiver ! Elle les heurta de plein fouet, enfonçant profondément au passage, les griffes de ses pattes postérieures dans l'épaule droite du mercenaire. Sous le choc de la collision et de la douleur, celui-ci ouvrit les bras dans un réflexe et Sheena bascula dans le vide avec un hurlement d'effroi.

Kratos sorti son épée du fourreau et fendit l'air devant lui afin de se débarrasser de son attaquant. Peine perdue, le monstre poursuivait sa route et était déjà hors de porté.

-Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents avant de s'élancer à tire d'ailes en direction de la jeune femme en chute libre.

Sheena voyait la silhouette du mercenaire s'éloigner à une vitesse folle et le sol se rapprocher d'autant plus rapidement. Un instant, elle resta tétanisée par l'horreur de sa situation. Dans quelques instants, elle s'écraserait sur le sol. Impuissante, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable de se produire. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Il parait que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, votre vie défile devant vos yeux en quelques secondes, comme une mise au point sur ses actes, bon ou mauvais, les joies, les peines, les regrets, avant de cesser d'exister.

Comme dans un rêve, Sheena entrevoyait par flashs une sombre forêt, la forêt de Gaorrachia probablement ; une sensation de chaleur et de bien être. Puis la forêt devint hostile ; des flammes ; un homme qui la prend dans ses bras protecteurs. Le temple de Volt ; un immense éclair blanc. Des gens lui crachant leur haine et leur colère au visage. Désespoir et solitude immense. Nouvel espoir. Corrine ; sa disparition au temple de Volt. Chagrin intense. Kuchinawa. Ses nouveaux amis ; Lloyd et Colette lui faisant un petit signe de la main ; Kratos ; puis Régal, Raine, Génis et Préséa apparurent à leur tour, un doux sourire illuminant leur visage. Et enfin, un homme à la chevelure flamboyante se tenant de dos. Zélos. Se retournant, il tendit la main vers elle avec un regard triste et secoua la tête en signe de négation, accablé, avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Une larme pris naissance au coin de l'œil de Sheena et s'échappa dans les airs…

La fin était irrémédiable.

Non ! Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire !

La peur fit recouvrir un peu de lucidité à la jeune femme et rassemblant son courage, elle pria Eole, le dieu du vent tout en lançant l'invocation rituelle du vent. La moindre goutte de Mana de son corps fut mobilisée et les cercles magiques d'invocation se dessinèrent autour d'elle.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Apparaissez ! SYLPHE ! FEAIRIE ! YUTIS ! cria-t-elle. [1

Aussitôt les trois esprits originels du vent se matérialisèrent et déchaînèrent un puissant souffle d'air sous leur maître afin de ralentir sa chute.

Voyant qu'il ne la rattraperait pas à temps Kratos fit disparaître ses ailes d'ange et plongea en chute libre en direction de Sheena tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie. Il vit son corps briller d'une aura verte tandis que des cercles magiques se traçaient dans les airs formant des entrelacements complexes. Elle était en train d'invoquer.

_Bien joué Sheena_ pensa-t-il.

Le mercenaire tendit son corps comme une flèche afin de gagner en vitesse. Quelques mètres au dessus d'elle il redéploya ses ailes de Mana. La prise au vent qu'elles offraient devrait pouvoir lui faire ralentir sa course…Les forces contraires s'exerçaient sur ses ailes avec une telle puissance de Kratos en eu le souffle coupé. C'était comme si on les lui arrachait sans anesthésie. Il se sentait complètement écartelé…Il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Il le fallait absolument… autrement tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, sa trahison, n'aurait servit à rien.

-Anna… donne moi la force…murmura-t-il comme une prière alors que des larmes de douleur venaient picoter ses yeux.

Les trois êtres de Mana dardaient leurs yeux inquiets sur lui et redoublaient eux aussi d'effort pour enrayer la chute de Sheena. Allait-il réussir à s'arrêter à temps ou allait-il les percuter?

Dans un ultime effort Kratos maintint ses ailes ouvertes et sentit qu'il ralentissait. Tendant les bras, il parvint à attraper le poignet de Sheena dont l'altitude était maintenue uniquement grâce à l'action des serviteurs du vent. L'attirant à lui, il la serra avec force dans ses bras. Un immense soulagement se peint alors sur son visage. Il avait réussi ! La déesse Martel soit louée, il avait réussi !

« Merci, fit-il en s'adressant à Sylphe avec ses trois paires d'ailes, Feairie et Yutis et leurs ailes de papillon.

-Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, lui répondirent ensemble les trois esprits originels. Nous n'avons fait qu'obéir aux ordres du maître invocateur. Mais elle a épuisé la totalité de son Mana, source de vie et de magie, pour faire appel à nous. Plus une seule goutte ne parcourt son corps. Faites attention. »

Et elles disparurent dans un souffle de vent.

Kratos pencha sa tête vers celle de Sheena et fronça les sourcils à la vue de la pâleur de son visage et de ses lèvres bleutées. Ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus importants. Elle haletait de plus belle. Les esprits avaient raison, le Mana ne circulait plus en elle. En voulant se sauver, elle avait accéléré sa mort…étrange paradoxe…Personne ne survivait bien longtemps à une absence de Mana dans son corps.

Malgré l'atroce douleur dans son dos, il accéléra son vol en direction de l'Abbaye du Sud Est, sans faire d'avantage attention à la blessure de son épaule qui lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien… !

-------

En quittant Kratos et Sheena, Zélos s'était senti rongé par l'inquiétude mais maintenant que les murs de la cité de Meltokio étaient loin, il avait retrouvé son ton badin habituel et regrettait de ne pas être parti avec la partie féminine de la famille de l'aubergiste, plutôt qu'avec le mari et son petit garçon. Chemin faisant en direction du point de rendez-vous, il avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère plutôt pesante avec des vannes de son cru, mais n'avait réussi qu'à arracher un faible sourire compatissant à l'homme. Ce qui avait fini par vexer Zélos, qui boudait à présent.

Lorsque, après de longues heures de marche, le petit groupe arriva en vue des pierres noires de l'Abbaye du Sud Est, Zélos releva la tête avec un air maussade. C'était entre ces murs que vivait Sélès, sa demi-sœur du coté de son père.

Sélès…

**//Après la mort de sa mère, une dizaine d'année auparavant, son père, un riche aristocrate de Meltokio, s'était remarié avec une femme issue de la petite bourgeoisie. De leur union était née Sélès, un an plus tard. Le bébé avait très vite été l'objet de toutes les attentions et les cajoleries, et Zélos, fils de la première femme, avait complètement été exclu de ce bonheur. « L'Elu du Mana» devait avoir d'autres préoccupations que l'amour et la reconnaissance familiale lui répétait-on sans cesse, il n'avait pas le temps pour de telle futilité puisque de lui, dépendrait la survie de tout un peuple.**

**Le jeune Zélos avait donc passé son adolescence loin de sa famille, entouré de vieux professeurs de l'académie de Syback qui lui répétaient de garder son sérieux, que son comportement n'était pas digne d'un Elu et qu'il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu. Ne pouvait-il pas faire honneur à la famille Wilder ? Son père serait très déçu si il constatait le peu de sérieux avec lequel son fils étudiait. La petite Sélès se montrait beaucoup plus docile et plus douée que lui.**

**Au début, il les avait écouté et s'était lancé corps et âme dans ses études. Il voulait tellement gagner l'estime de son père et que celui-ci le regarde à nouveau. Lors de ses rares visites à Syback, Mr Wilder interrogeait longuement son fils sur ce qu'il avait appris et déclarait ensuite d'un ton dur que cela n'était pas suffisant et que Sélès était beaucoup en avance pour son âge. Et Zélos ravalait ses larmes de déception une fois encore. Que fallait-il donc qu'il fasse pour que son père soit fier de lui ? Pas une seule fois depuis le fameux jour où sa mère avait trouvé la mort, il n'avait posé les yeux sur lui. Pas une seule. Etait-ce donc sa faute ? Etait-ce cela que son père voulait lui faire comprendre ? Il avait fini par développer une rancune tenace envers son père et sa petite demi-sœur si aimée de tous et si parfaite.**

**Et puis l'adolescence était venue avec ses premiers émois, et le jeune Elu découvrit bien vite qu'il ne laissait pas indifférentes ses petites camarades de classe. Il était si facile de les manipuler en leur promettant la lune et en les embobinant, avec de belles paroles qu'il ne pensait pas. Voilà que son statut d'Elu pourrait enfin lui servir à quelque chose... autant en profiter. Les filles ne pouvaient rien lui refuser et étaient prêtes à tout pour un peu d'attention de sa part.**

**Cela avait commencé par des menus services qu'elles lui rendait pour lui être agréable, sans qu'il demande quoique se soit. Profitant de leur dévouement, il commença à leur demander de faire ses corvées à sa place, puis ses devoirs et enfin de passer les examens à sa place, présentant toujours la chose comme si il leur demandait là une immense faveur. Même les professeurs du sexe féminin tombaient sous le charme de cet adolescent au sourire ravageur qui semblait d'avantage doué pour séduire les filles que pour apprendre les mathématiques. La seule autre matière dans laquelle il excellait, outre le combat, était l'astronomie. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans étonner ses professeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'était que pour parfaire sa technique de drague. « Les filles sont tellement sensibles à la beauté des étoiles » l'avaient-ils entendu se vanter auprès des autres garçons.**

**Le jeune Elu n'avait pas autant de succès avec eux qu'avec les filles. Beaucoup le considérait comme un beau parleur bourré de fric un peu efféminé, et aucun n'appréciaient les faveurs dont il était le bénéficiaire. Très vite, ils avaient pourtant appris que se frotter à lui n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eue… En escrimeur hors paire, Zélos avait tôt fait de faire mordre la poussière à ceux qui le provoquaient en duel. Ceci lui avait fallu d'interminables séjours dans le bureau du Doyen, à subir des sermons qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter :**

**« Votre conduite est inadmissible ! J'ai fermé les yeux la dernière fois mais cette fois ci c'est trop ! Il est encore à l'infirmerie et les médecins ne savent pas si il pourra se servir de son œil à nouveau !**

**-…**

**-Ses parents sont dans l'antichambre et vont porter plainte au Roi ! Sachez qu'ils font beaucoup de dons à cette université et…**

**-Et alors ? demanda le jeune Elu en dissimulant à peine son bâillement de lassitude. Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?**

**-Comment ça, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ??? explosa le vieil érudit. Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ??? C'est très grave !**

**-Mmmh…Je n'ai fait qu'accepter sa provocation en duel, je ne l'ai pas forcé, répondit Zélos d'une voix égale. Il aurait dû savoir à qui il avait à faire avant de vouloir se venger à propos de sa petite amie… comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?...Ah oui, Suzie !… quelle stupidité », ajouta-t-il en soupirant et en croisant les jambes, assis dans l'épais fauteuil en cuir faisant face au bureau du Doyen.**

**Le vieil homme le fixa avec attention, se retenant d'asséner une bonne gifle à cet arrogant élève. Son prédécesseur avait fait preuve de beaucoup trop de laxisme à son égard semblerait-il. Cet enfant était tout bonnement insupportable !**

**« En ce qui concerne l'argent versé à votre établissement, ne vous en faites pas. Mon père se fera un plaisir de vous dédommager de vos pertes. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à entendre parler de mes frasques. Pour ma part…Non laissez, ce n'est pas important, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre congé dans un sourire froid.**

**-Restez assis !!! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous « Elu » !!! Votre sœur, elle !… cria le Doyen.**

**-Demi sœur…**

**-Je vous demande pardon ?**

**-Sélès est ma demi sœur. Dans nos veines, ce n'est pas le même sang qui coule…C'est elle qui aurait du naître avec ce foutu cristal dans sa main [2, pas moi… dit-il dans un murmure.**

**-…**

**-Restons en là voulez vous ? J'ai à faire. Bonne journée Monsieur », fit Zélos d'un air faussement enjoué.**

**L'adolescent se leva sans plus attendre et sortit du bureau. Presque aussitôt, une myriade de jeunes filles de tous âges se précipitèrent vers lui afin de s'enquérir de la raison de cette convocation chez le « vieux » et de la nature de l'éventuelle sanction.**

**-Ne vous en faites pas les filles, ça c'est très bien passé, l'entendit dire le Doyen. Votre serviteur s'en sort toujours. Allez venez mes chéries, allons ailleurs que je puisse contempler au mieux votre beauté. Cela illuminera le reste de ma journée.**

**Les petits cris des filles retentirent dans le couloir.**

**Le Doyen se cala dans les renflements en cuir de son fauteuil. L'Elu était un enfant à surveiller de prés. Il n'avait pas chercher à dissimuler l'amertume que lui inspirait son rang et ne semblait ressentir aucun regrets, aucune culpabilité envers ses actes. Quel jeune garçon froid, bien trop à son goût pour un jeune de son âge d'ailleurs. Avec le temps et la rancune grandissante, et entre de mauvaises mains, il pourrait devenir un homme dangereux et sans pitié. Le vieil Erudit se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son père lorsque celui-ci viendrait effectuer sa visite annuelle, lors de l'anniversaire de son fils.//**

**//Autre moment, autre lieu.**

**Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale, Zélos allait rencontrer sa demi-sœur si détestée. C'était à l'occasion des fêtes de la nouvelle année. Son père, affaibli par une maladie qui touchait ses poumons, voulait sans doute se donner encore l'illusion d'une famille unie. C'était ce qu'en avait conclu Zélos en découvrant l'invitation.**

**Il avait songé tout d'abord à ne pas y aller, et puis il s'était dis que c'était exactement ce que voulait cet homme qui disait s'appeler son père. Il irait donc, uniquement pour voir l'aversion et le mépris qu'il lui inspirait se peindre sur le visage de son géniteur.**

**Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grille d'entrée, il poussa doucement les panneaux de métal froids. Lentement, il pénétra dans le jardin et suivit le chemin dallé qui menait à l'entrée de l'imposante demeure. La neige qui tombait encore sans bruit, crissait sous ses pas.**

**Levant la tête, il remarqua une petite fille qui l'observait à travers les carreaux d'une immense fenêtre. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, à essayer de se reconnaître l'un en l'autre. Puis la fillette fut tirée vivement en arrière et disparut du champ de vision de Zélos. Seul l'épais rideau pourpre qui se balançait encore, attestait de la présence d'une personne quelques instants plus tôt.**

**Zélos sourit intérieurement. Evidemment, on avait dû lui raconter tout un tas d'histoires à son sujet, que c'était un égoïste, doublé d'un coureur de jupon et d'un incapable, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas essayer d'avoir des contacts avec lui autrement il allait vous pervertir. Ce n'était pas un bon élu. Il était inutile, ne servait à rien et n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde. Cela aurait dû être elle l'élue, pas lui…**

**Il soupira une fois encore et s'apprêta à soutenir le regard méprisant de son père. Son père qu'il avait tellement craint étant plus jeune et qui lui faisait tellement pitié aujourd'hui…**

**Il ouvrit à la volée les grands panneaux en bois cloutés et sculptés avec raffinement, sans prendre seulement la peine de frapper, ou encore d'attendre qu'un domestique vienne lui ouvrir.**

**-Salut la compagnie !!! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire outrageux mais son regard était on ne peu plus glacial. Désolé pour le retard ! Je sais que vous vous languissiez de moi, mais j'ai été retardé par une urgence sur le chemin… Et oui, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler la rançon du succès ! Alala… Toutes ses jolies jeunes filles qui veulent accaparer un peu de mon temps… c'est dur. Mais on s'y fait vite. Tenez mon brave, ajouta-t-il en tendant son manteau au majordome.**

**Il s'avança ensuite vers une femme d'une trentaine d'années, guindée dans une robe sobre et sombre qui contrastait avec les habits richement décorés de l'Elu de la régénération.**

**-Ma chère belle-mère… Mes hommages, dit-il en lui baisant la main et en ignorant volontairement la fillette qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Quel temps épouvantable n'est-ce pas ? Père n'est pas avec vous ? C'est encore son angine de poitrine, je parie…**

**Lui prenant le bras, il l'entraîna dans son sillage, tout en continuant de parler avec animation et un enthousiasme exagéré. La pauvre femme n'arrivait pas à en placer une et paraissait d'ailleurs assez contrite. Le fils de son mari était décidemment bien trop exubérant.**

**Même à table, c'était Zélos qui s'était chargé de faire l'animation. On n'entendait que lui. Il s'efforçait par ce biais, de masquer le trouble que lui inspirait cette maison, ce foyer où il avait vécu heureux avec sa mère, et qui n'était plus le sien à présent. Il n'était plus qu'un étranger entre ses murs et cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait compris. Il feignait d'ignorer son père mais il était toujours, bien malgré lui, en quête d'une reconnaissance quelconque, même si cela lui était difficile à admettre. Au fond de lui, il attendait vainement que son père lui demande pardon. Mais ce pardon n'était jamais venu…**

**-Une nouvelle année commence mais tu reviens inlassablement à ton point de départ mon vieux Zélos, soupira-t-il alors que s'achevait cette soirée et qu'il se retrouvait dans le jardin enneigé, bien emmitouflé dans son manteau de fourrure. Cette fois encore, tu as été incapable de t'expliquer avec lui…pfffffff…bah, il me reste l'an prochain pour le faire. Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?**

**Il posa ses yeux sur Sélès, qui s'était éclipsée à la fin du repas. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée, pas accordé un seul regard. Il s'était montré froid et distant au possible vis à vis d'elle et pourtant elle était là, dans la froideur de cette soirée d'hiver, avec sa jolie robe de velours bleu, à le fixer de ses grands yeux tristes.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? répéta Zélos avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.**

**La fillette ne lui répondit rien mais continuait de le fixer avec des yeux implorants.**

**Elle voulait comprendre.**

**On lui avait toujours décrit l'Elu de façon très laide et elle voulait se faire sa propre opinion. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, c'était un enfant enfermé dans une grande solitude, tout comme elle. Un enfant qui ne cherchait que l'amour et la reconnaissance de ses parents [3.**

**Il était son frère après tout. Son grand frère. Rien que ce mot lui donnait des frissons d'excitation. Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait un frère. Bien sûr elle adorait sa mère, mais ça n'était vraiment pas la même chose.**

**Zélos et Sélès se fixaient en silence, se fouillant mutuellement du regard. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi dans la froideur de l'hiver ? Un instant ? Une éternité ?...Qui sait…**

**Sélès ouvrit la bouche mais un domestique l'interpella et arriva en courant vers elle. Zélos le regarda venir vers eux en pestant contre toute cette neige qui rendait l'allée glissante, puis il regarda Sélès qui avait baissé les yeux, gênée. **

**-Le message est passé petite sœur, lui dit-il avec un doux sourire. Tiens. Si tu attrapes une pneumonie ça va encore être de ma faute.**

**Il se pencha vers elle, défie l'écharpe autour de son cou et l'enroula autour du cou de la fillette. Se relevant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre et franchit les grilles sans se retourner.**

**-Allons Mademoiselle, venez, il faut rentrer ou vous allez attraper mal, dit une voix dans son dos.**

**Sélès sursauta. Elle se retourna et elle vit le domestique qui lui faisait signe de rentrer avec impatience, visiblement pas très content d'avoir eu à lui courir après sous toute cette neige. L'enfant se retourna vers la grille d'entrée mais l'Elu avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Elle soupira et suivit le valet en silence, l'écharpe épaisse et douce serrée contre son cœur…//**

… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces murs de pierre, lui rappellent ces passages de son enfance ? Il pensait pourtant les avoir bien enfouis dans sa mémoire…Bah ! A quoi bon se lamenter ? Il n'aurait qu'à faire comme d'habitude, refouler les sentiments protecteurs qu'un frère peut avoir pour sa sœur et se montrer aussi égoïste qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela ne lui avait jamais poser de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant alors autant continuer.

L'Elu de Tésséha'lla se composa un visage pour la circonstance et franchit le portail entouré de hauts murs qui annonçait le début du domaine de l'abbaye.

[1 Normalement la phrase est bien plus longue, mais elle est en anglais dans le jeu et j'avoue que je ne réussi jamais à la déchiffrer comme il faut et jusqu'au bout

[2Les Elus du Mana naissent en tenant dans leur main un cristal du Cruxis. Celui-ci est ensuite déposé dans un temple de l'Eglise de Martel jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la régénération sonne et que l'Elu se présente pour entre la prophétie. Dans le jeu c'est ce que dit Colette à Génis et Lloyd avant de se rendre au temple d'Isélia, et le cristal du Cruxis de Zélos est en fait gardé par sa sœur Sélès.

[3 Précoce pour son âge la petite hein ?

Souvenirs, souvenirs

Zélos: Oh…hihihi… trop forte celle là… et celle là ? mmh pas mal non plus…

Sheena : Qu'est ce que tu fais Zélos ?

Z : Je regarde des vieilles photos. Regarde ! Tu trouves pas que j'étais à croquer ?

S(jette un coup d'œil) : Mmh… mouais, si tu le dis.

Z : Atta, jette un œil sur celle ci. Aaah la belle époque… j'avais déjà beaucoup de classe et toutes les filles étaient folles de moi.

S : Ca c'est bien un truc que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Z : Tu es jalouse Shee ?

S : Hein ???!! Quoi ???!! Mais pas du tout mon cher !

Z (chantonnant): Sheena est JA-LOUSE.

Génis : Salut vous deux ! Vous faites quoi ?

Z(mets la main devant la bouche de S) : Je montrais à Sheena des preuves de mon maintien naturel de roi

G(feuillette l'album pendant que S essaye de frapper Z) : mouais…mouais…Ah ! Mais c'est que c'est très intéressant ça ! Arrêtes toi deux secondes Sheena et viens voir ça ! Ca vaut le détour !

S arrête de poursuivre l'Elu et va voir G.

G (brandit triomphalement une photo) : La première cuite de ce cher Z !!! Dis moi, Z, tu nous avais caché que tu avais des sous-vêtements si mignons !!! Niark Niark Niark ! Avec des petits nounours en plus

Z (gêné) : C'était même pas les miens… et d'abord rendez moi ça vous deux !!!

Et Z partit à la poursuite de S et G mort de rire, tenant toujours la photo compromettante, à travers toute la maison.


	3. Chapitre 03: Un peu de chaleur humaine

Chapitre 3 : Un peu de chaleur humaine

Depuis plusieurs heures Zélos tournait en rond dans la grande salle. Il faisait presque nuit à présent. Préséa, l'aubergiste et sa petite fille, avaient atteint l'abbaye peu de temps après son arrivée, mais toujours aucune trace de Sheena et de Kratos.

Les retrouvailles avec Sélès avaient été glaciales, comme prévu. Sa venue avait été annoncée auprès de sa demi-sœur dés qu'il avait pénétré le domaine et elle l'avait accueilli sur les marches de pierre avec raideur. Elle était ensuite retournée immédiatement dans ses appartements et n'en était plus sortie depuis lors.

Puis Préséa était arrivée. Ils avaient été retardés par quelques monstres et avaient du fuir précipitamment, la jeune fille ayant jugé inutile de s'exposer sans raison au danger. Ils avaient attendu cachés dans un arbre, puis s'étaient remis rapidement en route pour n'atteindre l'abbaye que tard dans l'après midi. La famille enfin réunie, tout à la joie des retrouvailles, remercia chaleureusement leurs sauveurs et Zélos s'était excusé de les avoir embarqués bien malgré eux dans cette histoire.

Tous avaient regagné la chambre que les moines leur avaient assigné dés leur arrivée, mais Zélos, que le sommeil fuyait à présent était redescendu guetter leurs deux compagnons manquants.

Et la nuit passa ainsi, Zélos ayant fini par être vaincu par la fatigue, s'était endormi sur une chaise prés d'une des larges fenêtres de la grande salle.

Dehors, le jour commençait à poindre, et les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage du jeune homme endormi. Gêné, il fronça les sourcils et fini par ouvrir les yeux se rappelant par la même occasion les raisons de sa présence sur cette petite chaise en bois très inconfortable. Il s'étira en baillant, courbaturé par la mauvaise position dans laquelle il s'était endormi, et décida d'aller faire un petit tour dehors afin de se dégourdir un peu. Il croisa quelques moines sur son chemin, déjà au travail depuis 4 heures.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la fraîcheur ambiante acheva de le réveiller tout à fait et il s'aperçut qu'ils y avaient beaucoup plus de religieux dans ce lieu qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sans bruits, ils s'affairaient en silence à leur tâche. Zélos en fût surpris : il ne les avait pas entendu remuer prés de lui lorsqu'il dormait tout à l'heure et pourtant ils avaient l'air d'être debout depuis un certain temps déjà. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient aucunes intentions belliqueuses à son égard qu'il avait pu avoir un sommeil si profond.

Cet endroit dégageait une telle impression de calme et de sérénité.

Zélos s'engagea dans une allée sur sa droite. Le gravier crissait sous ses pas. La brume matinale l'enveloppait, lui donnant l'illusion qu'il était seul. Le silence des religieux ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment, mais à mesure que Zélos avançait le long de l'allée, la sensation de solitude l'oppressait jusqu'à en devenir presque paniquante !

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre à proximité.

Même si il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans se brouillard, Zélos scruta les environs, s'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un à tout moment. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui et le jeune homme porta la main à sa hanche gauche afin de s'emparer de sa dague, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son arme à l'intérieur. L'imbécile !

L'Elu perçut un souffle rauque et, tendu, il essayait vainement d'en découvrir la provenance.

Il distingua alors une masse imposante qui se dirigeait lourdement vers lui. Un peu paniqué et sans armes pour se défendre, Zélos songea sérieusement pendant un court instant à prendre la fuite, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à battre en retraite, l'identité de cette mystérieuse « chose » qui avançait vers lui, lui fût révélée.

Kratos surgit dans son champ de vision, visiblement à bout de force, s'efforçant de maintenir sur son dos d'une seule main Sheena encore plus pâle qu'avant leur séparation sur la place du marché de Meltokio. Son autre bras était couvert de sang et pendait lamentablement le long de son flanc.

Ayant perdu beaucoup trop de sang lors de son altercation avec le monstre ailé, le mercenaire avait dû renoncé à voler, cela lui coûtait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il avait donc du faire le reste du chemin à pied, blessé, tout en portant l'invocatrice toujours inconsciente.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Zélos en se précipitant vers Kratos qui flanchait sous le poids de Sheena.

-Petits soucis aériens… » souffla le mercenaire, visiblement à bout.

Zélos le fixa un instant sans comprendre. Il avait bien dit « aérien » ???

Devant son air stupide, Kratos fit apparaître ses ailes bleutées pendant quelques secondes.

« Alors… toi aussi tu es… un ange ? … Comme Colette ? lui demanda-t-il interdit.

-Oui. »

Cette déclaration frappa Zélos comme d'une évidence et expliquait bien des choses, comme sa connaissance parfaite de la prison, le fait qu'il était effectivement le mieux placé pour sortir Sheena de la ville discrètement, entre autre.

-Je vois… murmura Zélos

Kratos chancela et Zélos le soutint.

Le jeune homme entreprit ensuite de débarrasser le mercenaire de Sheena, toujours sur son dos. Le corps de la jeune femme était excessivement froid et un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de Zélos à son contact. Elle tremblait toujours et avait la respiration sifflante. Ses lèvres étaient mauves et ses traits tirés.

Zélos la déposa à terre avec douceur et entreprit de se dévêtir de sa veste afin de la lui mettre.

Dés qu'elle toucha le sol, Sheena se recroquevilla en position fœtale, réflexe inconscient pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il restait en elle.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda Zélos à l'attention de Kratos, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de passer sa veste à la jeune femme.

-Nous étions en vol lorsqu'une créature étrange nous a attaqué, lui répondit l'ange après un court silence. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant… Sheena a échappé à mon emprise et est tombée dans le vide.

-Quoi ??? s'exclama l'Elu

-Ne m'interromps pas veux-tu… heureusement qu'elle a eu la présence d'esprit d'avoir recourt à l'invocation, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu la rattraper à temps.

Zélos fut parcourut d'un frisson le long de l'échine et posa sans s'en apercevoir, une main sur la joue glacée de Sheena.

-Les serviteurs du vent ont ralenti sa chute, continua Kratos, et j'ai pu la récupérer. Mais cette créature m'avait profondément entaillé l'épaule. Ne pouvant pas me soigner dans les airs, nous sommes redescendus sur la terre ferme. Toutefois, j'avais perdu déjà beaucoup de sang et j'ai dû finir le chemin à pied. C'est pourquoi nous n'arrivons que maintenant. »

Zélos resta silencieux, attendant que Kratos poursuive, mais celui-ci en resta là concernant les explications. Il se releva donc en soulevant l'invocatrice dans ses bras. Celle-ci parut se détendre un peu à son contact, facilitant la tâche au jeune homme roux. Déjà qu'il avait eu de mal à lui faire enfiler sa veste, il se voyait mal porter quelqu'un roulé en boule.

-Il faut que je te dise encore une chose : elle n'a plus de Mana. Si on n'intervient pas très rapidement…fit Kratos finissant sa phrase par un silence lourd de conséquences.

Zélos opina du chef et il serra d'avantage l'invocatrice contre lui. Puis tous trois se dirigèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent vers l'abbaye.

Plongé dans un environnement froid et noir, Sheena percevait, malgré tout, ce qui se passait autour d'elle, même si c'était de façon très faible, comme si un filtre atténuait les événements « extérieurs ». C'est ainsi qu'à demi-consciente, elle avait vaguement perçu l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle entendait deux personnes discuter sans pouvoir toutefois identifier à qui appartenait ces voix. L'une d'elles pourtant, avait des intonations étrangement familières, et son esprit déployait beaucoup d'efforts pour rester éveillé et identifier son propriétaire.

Le froid environnant se fit ressentir d'avantage alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose de dur et de granuleux sous elle. Elle se roula en boule. Elle avait si froid…

De la chaleur sur sa peau, une main tiède sur sa joue, puis une odeur si familière, que instinctivement ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle se détendit tout à fait lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent et la soulevèrent de terre. Un étrange sentiment de sérénité et de sécurité s'empara alors de ses sens. Dans ces bras là, elle aurait pu y rester toute sa vie, elle en avait la certitude.

-------

Raine arrivait en vue des remparts de Meltokio lorsqu'une petite créature au plumage chatoyant et changeant vint à sa rencontre. La demie-elfe stoppa Noishe, sa monture, et leva sa main afin que la créature puisse venir s'y poser.

Aussitôt, l'animal parut s'agiter comme si il voulait communiquer avec elle. Et c'était justement ce que l'Ishkal était en train de faire. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux du Professeur qui ne le quittait pas du regard, tandis que l'animal faisait gonfler son plumage évanescent, agitait sa jolie petite tête ainsi que sa queue suivant un code bien précis qu'elle avait l'air de comprendre.

Raine hocha la tête et fit volter Noishe en direction du sud est. L'Ishkal sur son épaule accompagnait leur course.

------

Kratos et Zélos, Sheena toujours dans ses bras, furent pris en charge dés leur arrivée dans l'abbaye par les religieux. Sheena fut conduite immédiatement dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'étage.

Un grand feu fut allumé dans le petit poêle et répandit bientôt une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Malgré cela et les nombreuses couvertures, la jeune femme grelottait, tremblait, se convulsait toujours, sous l'œil inquiet de Préséa, Kratos et Zélos.

« Que faire ? demanda Préséa anxieuse.

- Il faut qu'elle se réchauffe très rapidement.

- D'accord mais comment faire Kratos ? Rajouter d'avantages de couvertures sera inutile… tu t'en es rendu compte aussi bien que moi ! »

Zélos resta silencieux pendant que la jeune fille aux couettes roses et le mercenaire débattaient de la situation. Oui, il fallait redonner de la chaleur à ce corps et pour ça il connaissait un moyen imparable… En moins d'une demi seconde, sa décision fût prise. Tant pis si il subissait plus tard la colère de la jeune femme, au moins elle serait sauve.

Sous le regard ébahi de Kratos et Préséa, le jeune homme se déshabilla pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures, aux côtés de l'invocatrice. Il la fit rouler délicatement sur le coté et la cala tout contre lui, rabattant la couverture le plus haut possible, la dissimulant ainsi aux regards. La chaleur de son corps devrait suffire à réchauffer le lit et par la même occasion Sheena. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Kratos et Préséa se jetèrent alors un regard entendu et sortirent de la pièce.

« L'un de nous repassera dans deux heures pour s'assurer que tout va bien, dit Préséa en se retournant vers l'Elu de Tésséha'lla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Merci. »

Une fois ses deux compagnons sortis, Zélos reporta son attention sur le corps inanimée contre lui. Pour lui, la chaleur se faisait déjà ressentir et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Pourvu qu'il tienne dans cette fournaise suffocante. C'était là sa seule requête pour le moment.

Passant la main sur le bas du dos de Sheena, il fit basculer son bassin vers lui afin de la coller d'avantage à son propre corps, et entreprit, par des petits massages circulaires sur son dos et sa cuisse gauche, d'activer la circulation sanguine qui contribuera au réchauffement de l'organisme entier. Sheena, en manque de chaleur, se lova contre Zélos.

Cette situation assez équivoque n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui avait toujours rêvé de posséder ce corps aux courbes parfaites qu'il pouvait à présent détailler à loisir. Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de l'invocatrice, ferma les yeux tout en y déposant un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon, s'enivrant de son odeur.

_Dieu, qu'elle est désirable_ !pensa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte et en continuant ses caresses, _Un jour tu seras mienne belle Sheena, j'en fais le serment… Et ce jour là…_

La jeune femme trembla plus fort, ramenant brutalement Zélos à la réalité. Il était là pour la sauver, pas pour profiter de sa faiblesse. Enfouissant au plus profond de son être son désir grandissant pour elle, il entreprit de contenir les tremblements de l'invocatrice et de la réchauffer, faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?demanda Préséa dans le couloir.

-Et bien, il tient beaucoup plus à elle que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire. Il ne la laissera pas partir, lui répondit Kratos, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce sera à elle de se battre pour survivre… Raine ne devrait plus tarder à présent et elle fera le reste. »

Puis il continua sa marche le long du couloir, laissant planté là Préséa, perplexe.

_Cet homme est décidemment bien étrange_ pensa la jeune fille en le regardant partir. _Il ne nous dit pas tout, c'est certain._

Elle reporta son regard en direction de la chambre où ils venaient de laisser Zélos et Sheena quelques instants auparavant, soupira et se dirigea elle aussi vers la salle commune.

Zélos peinait à rester éveillé. La chaleur environnante était soporifique et le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Sans relâche, ses mains parcouraient le corps glacé de Sheena, frictionnant avec énergie la peau pâle marbrée de bleu. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pu déceler aucun changement. Elle était toujours aussi froide. Désespérément froide.

_Je t'en prie Sheena, reviens à toi._

L'Elu sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer comme la veille alors qu'il l'avait cru morte dans sa cellule et dans un regain d'énergie, s'activa d'avantage. Le temps paraissait interminable.

-------

Epuisée, Raine pénétra dans le domaine de l'abbaye. Elle avait poussé Noishe à son extrême limite et le grand animal fumait, tellement il était en sueur, la langue pendante et tenant à grand peine sur ses pattes. La demie elfe sauta à bas de sa monture et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la grande porte de bois. Des domestiques de l'abbaye l'introduirent rapidement à l'intérieur dès qu'elle eu exposé l'objet de sa visite en ces lieux.

« K…Kratos ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant le mercenaire aux cotés de Préséa. Que diable fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai rencontré nos amis en fâcheuse posture à Meltokio hier dans la journée. Ils avaient quelques petits problèmes avec l'autorité à ce que j'ai pu comprendre…

-mmm… », renifla Raine, méfiante.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pardonnée à Kratos sa traîtrise dans la tour du Salut de Sylvarant, alors qu'il venait de livrer Colette à ses supérieurs du Cruxis. C'est donc avec stupeur qu'elle vit l'Ishkal quitter son épaule et venir se poser sur celle du mercenaire en toute confiance. Que voulait donc lui faire comprendre la créature par ce geste ? Qu'il n'était pas leur ennemi malgré les apparences ?

« Trêves de bavardages inutiles, je viens soigner Sheena. Génis, Régal et Colette m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Où est-elle ?

-Viens, suis moi », lui répondit Préséa.

Le Professeur emboîta alors le pas à la jeune fille, anxieuse. Peut être arrivait-elle trop tard…

Zélos, le pervers

Zélos : Comment ça tu me fais passer pour une personne avec l'esprit mal placé ??? Oo

Naikkoh : Mais parce que c'est le cas mon cher.

Sheena : Je confirme. Tes mains étaient un peu trop baladeuses --'

Zélos : C'est un scandale ! Je proteste énergiquement ! Je me plaindrai à mon avocat !!! '' 

N : Mais vas-y, fait donc. Tu ne trouveras personne de toute manière. C'est moi qui écrit ton petit univers et dans ce monde là, les avocats n'existent pas ;P

Z : C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !!!

N :Yep ! XD

S : Vas-y Raine, tu peux le corriger maintenant comme il se doit

R remonte ses manches et s'approche dangereusement de Z qui s'enfuit en courant.

Z : pourquoi je dois toujours m'enfuir devant ces donzelles moi ??? …pffff… Pervers, c'est vraiment un métier épuisant --'


	4. Chapitre 04: Guérison

Chapitre 4 : Guérison

Préséa ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça lentement sur ses gonds et pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de prés par Raine. Celle-ci se dirigea sans hésiter vers le petit lit contre le mur. La masse de couvertures s'élevait et s'abaissait régulièrement, en silence, indiquant là que quelqu'un occupait le lit et qu'il y dormait encore. Le Professeur se figea soudain en apercevant une masse de cheveux roux, étroitement mêlée à une masse de cheveux d'ébène, dépasser des nombreuses couvertures, en s'étalant impunément sur l'oreiller.

-Zélos ? appela doucement la jeune fille à la hache.

Elle s'était placée entre le Professeur et le lit, craignant une réaction violente de la part de cette dernière.

La masse de couvertures bougea un peu et une tête passablement endormie émergea de dessous les couvertures.

« Mmmmh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... ah ! C'est toi Préséa, fit Zélos d'une voix pâteuse. …P…Professeur ??!!

-Elle-même ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi ??? » demanda Raine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en toisant l'Elu d'un regard assassin.

Zélos baissa les yeux, comme un gosse pris en faute et s'extirpa avec précaution du petit lit, prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger Sheena. Celle-ci se roula automatiquement en boule et frissonna, privée de sa seule source de chaleur.

Raine cru qu'elle allait exploser en voyant la tenue de l'Elu : torse nu et vêtu en tout et pour tout de ses sous-vêtements, et en sueur.

-C'est quoi cette tenue !!! explosa-t-elle, rouge de fureur. Que faisais-tu dans ce lit avec Sheena ??? Réponds !!! Les autres ont bien raison, tu n'es qu'un pervers !!! J'attends vos explications monsieur l'Elu !

Raine se retenait visiblement à grand peine de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Décidemment, Zélos ne pensais qu'à ça…

« Ce… ça n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Raine, je te le jure », tenta de se défendre Zélos.

Il jeta un regard suppliant en direction de Préséa.

-Ne t'emportes pas Raine, dit Préséa en se portant au secours du jeune homme. Il a raison, ça n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je sais bien ce que je vois quand même ! Zélos est à moitié nu dans le même lit que cette pauvre Sheena. Il essaye d'en profiter pour abuser d'elle et toi tu le soutien ?! Tu es bien trop gentille avec lui. Je ne sais pas quel mensonge il a bien pu te faire gober pour que tu le défendes, mais sache que ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Et avant que Zélos ait pu dire quoique ce soit pour sa défense, la demie elfe le frappa d'un grand coup de pied au niveau de l'abdomen, qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la petite pièce.

------

Génis observait pensivement l'horizon, assis sur le petit muret en pierre à l'entrée de la maison du nain Altessa. Il balançait paresseusement ses jambes dans le vide, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas trop le montrer, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sœur. Certes, c'était une magicienne hors paire, mais elle excellait plus dans l'art de la guérison plutôt que dans l'art du combat. Qu'adviendrait-il si elle venait à tomber sur l'ennemi ? Serait-elle en mesure de se défendre ?

Il aurait dû insister davantage pour l'accompagner, d'autant que cela l'aurait rapproché de Préséa.

Préséa…

Dés qu'il l'avait vu dans la cathédrale de Meltokio, petite fille à l'apparence si frêle et si fragile, son cœur s'était mis brusquement à s'emballer sans raison apparente. Sa tête où fourmillaient habituellement toutes sortes de pensées, s'était retrouvée étrangement vide, et lui d'ordinaire à la répartie si cinglante s'était mis à bafouiller en sa présence. Allant même jusqu'à tenir parfois des propos incohérents.

_Pourtant elle reste toujours si distante avec moi_ pensa le petit magicien._ J'aimerais tant qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à moi. Jamais elle ne parle de se qu'elle ressent. Ses blessures, ses faiblesses, je les devine mais je ne les connais pas…Je voudrais pouvoir l'épauler, qu'elle puisse se reposer sur moi…mais …mais je ne suis qu'un enfant…simplement qu'un enfant…Que puis-je faire ?. Alors qu'elle…elle…elle fait déjà tellement adulte…Rahhh, tu n'est qu'un imbécile Génis ! Arrête de rêver !_

« Et bien Génis, que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu me sembles bien songeur. Cela ne te ressemble pas…

-Lloyd ! Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, fit Génis en sursautant et en rougissant un peu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit son ami. Tu t'inquiètes pour le Professeur ?

Génis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Lloyd, elle n'est pas du genre à se faire avoir facilement.

-Je le sais bien, protesta le jeune garçon, mais…

Lloyd étreignit Génis par les épaules.

-Et puis notre valeureux Noishe est avec elle ! fit Lloyd sur un ton enjoué.

-Et ça devrait me rassurer ? ironisa le demi elfe. Je te rappelle que dés qu'il y a un monstre, il prend ses pattes à son cou celui là… Rappelles toi sa fuite dans la forêt d'Isélia…

-C'est vrai », dû reconnaître piteusement Lloyd.

Puis les deux amis partirent d'un grand éclat de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir du début de leur périple. Bien qu'à l'époque, ils n'avaient pas tellement ri lorsque Noishe, à l'allure si imposante, avait tourné les talons dés leur entrée dans la forêt…Ils n'avaient pas fait les fiers, loin de là…

« Comment va Colette ? demanda Génis pour changer de sujet.

Le regard du jeune épéiste s'assombrit à l'évocation de leur amie souffrante.

-Elle souffre…beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veuille en dire, c'est certain. Altessa a parlé d'un remède mais…

-Quel genre de remède ? l'interrogea Génis, curieux.

-Et bien…je n'ai pas suivi toutes les informations techniques…

-Bin voyons, ça m'aurait étonné, marmonna le magicien.

-Mais je sais qu'il a parlé d'une histoire de transfert de mana ou quelque chose dans ce goût là », continua Lloyd comme si il n'avait pas entendu la remarque peu flatteuse que son ami avait faite à son sujet.

Soudain le petit magicien releva la tête, alerte, scrutant l'horizon en direction des ruines d'Ozette. Il sauta doucement à bas du muret de pierre et avança de quelques pas, tendant l'oreille. Lloyd regardait son ami, perplexe.

« Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Génis ? demanda-t-il.

-Chut !...Tu entends ?

-Quoi ? Entendre quoi ? Je n'entend rien… répliqua Lloyd.

-Justement ! fit Génis, alarmé. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la plaine ! Tout les oiseaux se sont tus…On n'entend plus que le vent…que le vent et…Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! »

Lloyd tendit l'oreille lui aussi. En effet, le jeune garçon avait raison. C'était beaucoup trop calme. Se portant à la hauteur de son ami dont il surprit le regard inquiet, il cru percevoir comme un grondement. Un grondement sourd, puissant. Un grondement qui se rapprochait. Pourtant l'après-midi était au beau fixe. Aucun nuage en vue dans le ciel.

Se pouvait-il que…

Se jetant un regard entendu, Génis fit prestement volte face et rentra en courant à l'intérieur de la maison d'Altessa. Il en ressorti quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de ce dernier, suivi de prés par Tabatha et Régal.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite, annonça gravement Lloyd.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement et à mesure qu'elles s'égrainaient, le bruit sourd perçut par nos deux amis quelques instants auparavant grossissait, s'enflait et s'amplifiait, répercuté par la falaise au pied de laquelle était installée la demeure du nain. Sur une bonne moitié de la largeur de la plaine, un épais panache de fumée s'élevait.

Bientôt, le martèlement pesant des sabots des chevaux de guerre lourdement harnachés et piétinant tout sur leur passage parvint jusqu'à Lloyd, Génis, Régal, Altessa et son androïde. Ceux-ci se jetèrent des regards d'appréhension. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir affronter l'armée du Pontife avec leurs forces diminuées de moitié par l'absence de Préséa, Sheena, et Zélos, sans oublier Colette…

Mais qu'importe ! Ils défendraient chèrement leurs vies et ne laisserais pas « leur » Colette tomber entre leurs mains. Déterminés, Lloyd et ses compagnons d'armes s'apprêtaient à faire face lorsque à leur grande surprise, le nuage de poussière bifurqua vers leur gauche.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Lloyd en serrant les poings. Ils se dirigent tout droit vers…Mizuho !

Comment diable en connaissaient-ils la localisation ? En effet, le petit village ninja ne figurait sur aucune carte officielle, garantissant ainsi sa sécurité et sa tranquillité.

Après un instant de flottement, l'adolescent s'élança dans la direction prise par l'armée pontificale quelques instants auparavant, talonné de prés par Génis et Régal.

« On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire Lloyd ? interrogea ce dernier. Je te rappelle, à titre d'information que nous ne sommes que trois. Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour ces gens. Est- ce que ça ne serait pas tout simplement se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-J'en suis bien conscient Régal. Notre priorité c'est de protéger Colette, mais je refuse l'idée de laisser ces soldats massacrer le village sans tenter quelque chose. C'est à cause de nous et de nos actions si ils sont la cible du courroux du Pontife. De plus, c'est le village de Sheena. Son grand-père est là bas, toujours dans le coma.

-Et que crois-tu que notre présence va changer ? reprit l'ancien aristocrate. Ils sont à cheval, lourdement armés, nous sommes à pieds.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi viens-tu avec moi Régal ? l'apostropha Lloyd.

-Hors de question de te laisser t'en mêler tout seul. Mon devoir est de t'aider, dans la mesure du possible, à éviter que des innocents fassent les frais de ces caprices injustes du destin. C'est la croix que je dois porter pour me faire pardonner. »

Lloyd sourit. Sous ses airs renfrognés et parlant peu, Régal avec un sens aiguisé du devoir et de la justice, était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. L'épéiste reporta son attention sur sa course. Quoiqu'il entreprenne, il pouvait compter sur l'aide et le soutien de ses amis, et cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur.

-------

-Je te présente mes excuses Zélos, dit Raine d'une voix piteuse. Je me suis laissée emportée un tantinet…

Préséa venait d'expliquer à la demie-elfe aux cheveux argent la raison de la présence de Zélos dans le même lit que Sheena.

- Ce n'est pas grave Raine, lui assura l'Elu de Tésséha'lla en se massant l'abdomen. Je peux aisément comprendre ta réaction. Ma réputation me joue parfois de vilains tours…

Raine lui jeta un regard où il pu déceler une pointe d'ironie.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'assure que jamais je ne m'abaisserais à une chose pareille, reprit-il. J'ai trop de respect pour elle… même si je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec elle, je dois le reconnaître,… surtout ces temps-ci.

-Oui c'est sur, confirma Préséa. Odieux, serait le terme plus exact.

-C'est bon Préséa ! Je sais, je sais ! N'en rajoutes pas veux-tu, s'écria Zélos. Je ne suis pas fier de moi.

-Et bien tu lui présentera donc tes plus plates excuses à son réveil, fit Raine.

-Ah non ! ça…ça je ne peux pas , dit Zélos d'une petite voix blessée.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Raine, perplexe. Tu viens de dire à l'instant que tu la respecte… ce n'est pas très logique comme raisonnement…

-Je…je », fit-il en baissant la tête, de longues mèches de cheveux dissimulant son visage.

Préséa et le Professeur fixèrent le jeune homme sans comprendre. Pourquoi diable refusait-il de s'excuser ? Ce n'était quand même pas la mer à boire… Avait-il peur de la réaction de Sheena ? … De toute façon il l'aurait mérité ! Et puis Sheena, sous ses airs de furie, n'était pas si rancunière, loin de là. Elle lui pardonnerait, ce n'était pas son genre de snober ses amis bien longtemps. Elle était trop gentille pour ça. Beaucoup trop même selon l'avis de Raine… Alors, quel était donc le problème de Zélos… ?

-Bien, admettons, fit Raine, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. On verra ça plus tard. Il y a plus urgent.

Elle s'approcha du lit où reposait Sheena et tira vivement les couvertures qui masquaient la jeune femme aux regards des autres. Le professeur ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise devant ce corps si pâle entièrement veiné de bleu, tremblant avec force. Exposés ainsi à la température de la pièce, pourtant élevée, les convulsions des membres de l'invocatrice devinrent plus intenses, et Sheena, roulée en boule, respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté, au bord de l'épuisement.

« Par la déesse… elle… elle est…. Ce … ce n'est pas possible… elle n'a plus de Mana…. Comment as-t-elle fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ? souffla Raine dans un faible murmure et en secouant tristement la tête devant l'état de son amie.

-Depuis presque trois jours », répondit Préséa d'une voix morne alors que Zélos continuait de se murer dans son silence.

Le Professeur était sidérée par ce qu'elle voyait et espérait, non sans une certaine appréhension, que son pouvoir de guérison serait suffisant. Elle essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, mais à cet instant, elle doutait sérieusement de ses capacités. Seulement voilà, tout le monde comptait sur elle pour réaliser des miracles. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir. Elle était l'esprit cartésien du groupe, le pilier qui rassurait les autres lorsqu'ils doutaient d'eux même, et elle avait réponse à tout, en toute circonstance, quelque soit la situation. Si elle flanchait, que deviendraient-ils ?

Raine releva la tête, le regard déterminé. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, qu'elle se surpasse même si il le fallait.

Tendant les deux bras, elle positionna son bâton de magicien devant elle, juste au dessus de Sheena. La demie-elfe ferma lentement les yeux, en proie à une extrême concentration. Presque aussitôt, une douce aura de lumière blanche vint l'envelopper alors qu'un cercle magique de guérison se dessinait sous ses pieds. L'orbe magnifique qui ornait l'extrémité de son bâton se mit à irradier doucement, et Raine l'abaissa sur le front de la jeune femme à bout de forces. Un flux d'énergie sembla se déverser du joyau vers Sheena sous les regards attentifs de Préséa et Zélos.

Une bonne minute s'écoula ainsi. Raine commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort. Son sort n'avait pas d'effet, elle le sentait, tandis qu'elle faiblissait sous le contrecoup d'une trop grande utilisation de Mana. Ses deux compagnons avaient eux aussi compris que quelque chose n'allait pas devant le temps que prenait son sort. D'habitude, l'effet était quasi instantané.

Les épaules de la demie-elfe s'affaissèrent. Les forces lui manquaient.

Depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte de la petite chambre, deux yeux perçant suivaient la scène avec attention, sourcils froncés et mine soucieuse, lorsque la magicienne mit soudain un genou à terre.

« Raine ! l'interpella Zélos, sortant de son mutisme. Courage ! Tu peux la sauver ! Tu… tu es la meilleure guérisseuse que je connaisse. Ton pouvoir n'a pas de limites, alors ait confiance en toi. Nous, nous te faisons confiance alors, s'il te plait, …je t'en prie, … ne baisse pas les bras ! Ne me dis pas que c'est fini, tu entends !

-Zélos à raison, ajouta Préséa. Nous croyons en toi. Ne doute pas. Nous sommes avec toi… »

Raine leur jeta un regard reconnaissant. Ils avaient raison.

N'avait-elle pas progresser, au cours de leur périple, à un point qu'elle n'aurait seulement pu qu'imaginer quelques mois plus tôt ? Forte de son courage et de sa confiance en elle retrouvée, elle ancra solidement ses pieds dans le sol et redressa fièrement la tête.

Elle sentit qu'un nouveau flux de Mana parcourait à présent son corps. Surprise, elle se tourna vers ses amis pour voir Zélos entouré une fine aura blanche, identique à la sienne. Tendant le bras vers Raine, paume ouverte en signe d'offrande, il lui donnait ainsi la force nécessaire à l'achèvement de son sortilège de guérison.

Investie de cette énergie nouvelle, la demie-elfe en augmenta l'intensité et un deuxième cercle magique apparut sous elle, puis fusionna avec le premier, projetant alors une lumière aveuglante.

-Revitalisation ! s'écria Raine en déversant l'énergie réparatrice de son sort en Sheena.

L'homme derrière la porte poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et s'enfonça dans la pénombre du couloir.

Sentant comme une présence dans son dos, la fillette aux couettes roses, se retourna, mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'éblouissante lumière mourut, replongeant la pièce dans une obscurité partielle. Raine s'affaissa doucement à terre, complètement vidée, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par Zélos.

Sur le lit, l'invocatrice avait retrouvé un rythme de respiration normale et malgré la pâleur persistante de ses traits, elle affichait un visage serein, détendu, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Toute trace de poison avait disparu de son corps comme en témoignait l'absence de marbrures bleutée et le Professeur soupira. Elle avait réussi !

« Merci Zélos, fit Raine en souriant doucement à l'Elu du Mana. Sans ton aide je crois bien que je n'y serais pas arrivée…

-Allons, allons… ne dis pas de bêtises lui répondit Zélos en replaçant une épaisse mèche rousse derrière son oreille et en rougissant un peu, flatté malgré tout de recevoir les rares compliments que distribuait le Professeur Sage. Si tu as réussi, c'est uniquement grâce à ta force intérieur, à ton courage et à ta détermination. »

Raine ouvrit de grand yeux, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Zélos restait humble et ne se mettait pas en avant. Il leurs épargnait ses fanfaronnades et ses vantardises habituelles… Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot

Préséa, elle aussi surprise, fixait le jeune homme avec intérêt et incompréhension à la fois.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive à toutes les deux ? demanda Zélos le plus naturellement du monde. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme… J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, c'est ça ?

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avait vous fait de Zélos ? interrogea Raine, suspicieuse à l'égard de ce dernier.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin Raine ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Un petit sourire en coin se forma alors sur le visage de la demie-elfe.

-Rien…rien d'important… Tu as changé Zélos… en bien, fit-elle en voyant la mine perplexe du jeune homme. Viens Préséa, montres moi un endroit où je pourrais me reposer s'il te plait…

Préséa acquiesça et aida la jeune femme à se relever et tout en la soutenant quitta la pièce.

-Prend soin d'elle Zélos, je te la confie. Elle n'est peut être pas tout à fait remise. Notre sort combiné a eu l'effet escompté, mais pas de risques inutiles. Si il y a le moindre problème n'hésite surtout pas à me prévenir », rajouta Raine avant de franchir la porte.

Son regard se posa alternativement sur Zélos, qui visiblement n'avait rien compris et sur Sheena. Elle était prête à parier que la jeune invocatrice n'était pas étrangère au nouveau comportement de leur ami et espérait sincèrement que cette influence continuerait. L'Elu de Tésséha'lla était bien plus appréciable ainsi.

Zélos ouvrait de grands yeux ronds. Pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose de changé ? Il se sentait toujours le même pourtant.

(dialogue entre Zélos et sa conscience. En italique, sa conscience, en gras Zélos)

« -_Allons, arrêtes de te mentir_, résonna une petite voix dans sa tête. _Nous savons toi et moi ce qui a changé justement…accepte donc que tu l'ai…_

-**Toi, ma conscience, la ferme !**

-_Très bien, très bien, mais c'est sans issue pour toi si tu continue comme ça. Ne crois-tu pas que tu vas la blesser et te détruire par la même occasion?_

-**Il vaut mieux que ça soit maintenant plutôt que à CE moment là. Je ne peux pas m'engager sur cette voie là. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent… SA punition serait…Non ! Je ne veux même pas y penser…IL pourrait se retourner contre elle.**

Etrangement, il ressenti un douloureux pincement au cœur à cette simple pensée.

-**Non, je dois plus penser à elle…Les dés sont jetés de toute manière et notre destin à tous est déjà en marche**.

Un gémissement de Sheena le tira de son conflit intérieur et il s'approcha du lit où elle reposait. Elle paraissait si fragile encore.

La jeune femme s'était de nouveau roulée en boule et frissonnait. Zélos resta à la contempler, tiraillé entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Sa raison luttait contre le doux sentiment pour la belle ninja qu'il sentait naître en lui.

Il remonta délicatement les couvertures sur son corps et s'allongea à son tour sur le lit. Personne ne serait là pour le juger. Raine ne repasserait que plus tard. Ils étaient donc seuls.

_« -Et tes bonnes résolutions de toute à l'heure ?_

**-…Envolées…**

Zélos caressa du bout du doigt le pâle visage de son amie, écartant distraitement de fines mèches de cheveux de son front. Il savait qu'il faisait peut être là une erreur, cependant l'attraction quasi animale que la jeune femme exerçait sur lui était bien plus forte que sa raison, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il voulait la sentir contre lui comme cela, sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, sentir son souffle se mêler au sien. Pour toujours.

Il embrassa délicatement le front glacé de Sheena, qui s'était à présent inconsciemment lovée contre son torse, et l'enserra de ses bras de façon possessive. Il approcha ensuite sa bouche de son oreille et ses lèvres murmurèrent simplement ce mot.

-Pardon…

Une petite larme perla au coin de l'œil de Sheena et son visage se fendit d'un sourire de gratitude que Zélos ne vit malheureusement pas.

------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du pont, ils stoppèrent net à la vue de l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La terre était dévastée, complètement retournée par le passage des centaines de chevaux. Pas un brin d'herbe de subsistait.

Régal examina attentivement le sol.

« Combien ? demanda Lloyd.

-Une petite centaine … peut être moins.

-Quelle désolation », se lamenta Génis en faisant rouler entre ses doigts une petite fleur.

Unique vestige de la prairie luxuriante qui se dressait là quelques heures plus tôt, elle se levait fièrement au milieu des ornières boueuses, agitant ses délicates feuilles au gré du vent et défiant par sa présence la folie dévastatrice des hommes.

Les trois compagnons redressèrent la tête de concert et leur regard porta en direction de Mizuho. Un épais panache de fumée s'élevait dans le ciel bleu, implacable, au dessus du village ninja non loin de là.

Funeste présage.

Lloyd sentit que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, et livide, contempla les volutes noirs sans pour autant faire un seul geste.

-Quelle folie…cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le talent caché de Raine :

Génis observait pensivement l'horizon, assis sur le petit muret en pierre à l'entrée de la maison du nain Altessa.

Lloyd : Et bien à quoi tu penses ?

Génis : …

L : Au Professeur n'est-ce pas ?

G : Oui…

L : T'inquiètes ! Elle va s'en sortir ! Elle est coriace !

G : Oui, ça c'est sur…

L : Et puis dans le pire des cas elle pourra leur sortir son arme secrète.

G : Son « faisceau » de lumière ?

L, avec un grand sourire : Nan, sa cuisine !!!

Raine avec un porte voix géant : LLLLLLLLLOOOOOYD !!!J'ai entendu ! Je ne suis pas sourde !

L : Mais comment as-t-elle fait pour entendre d'aussi loin ?!

G : Aucune idée. Mais je pense que dans le cas présent, une seule solution s'impose.

L : Laquelle ?

G : La fuite !!!

Un nuage de poussière apparut alors sur la ligne d'horizon. R ne permettait pas qu'on mette en doute ses talents (ô combien douteux d'ailleurs) de cuisinière.


	5. Chapitre 05: Le réveil de l'invocatrice

Chapitre 5 : Le réveil de l'invocatrice.

Colette se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son séant, tentant de faire cesser sa respiration désordonnée. La jeune fille se sentait soudainement comme enfermée, prise au piège, étouffée par un indicible soupçon d'angoisse, et avalait de grandes goulées d'air pour essayer de se calmer un peu.

Lloyd était en danger. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Chaque fibre de son être meurtri lui criait cette vérité.

Elle ressentait encore la force de chaque image du rêve qu'elle venait de faire comme si elle les vivait à l'instant, tel un spectateur invisible et muet, incapable de la moindre intervention. Lloyd se battait contre des ennemis dont elle ne pouvait percevoir que les faibles contours flous. Il était seul. Il criait quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas saisi le sens de ses paroles. Un nom peut être. Il était en difficulté, assailli par ces ennemis inconnus qui surgissaient de toute part. Puis, plus rien, si ce n'est le vide. Un vide cruel et froid qui lui faisait remonter l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Mais était-ce bien un rêve ?

Un soubresaut agita les épaules de Colette qui étouffa le sanglot qu'elle sentait naître au fond de sa gorge, en même temps que la nausée. Elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur et le désespoir que lui causerait la perte de son ami.

Et si ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve ? Et si c'était plutôt un avertissement du danger mortel qui planait au dessus de la tête du jeune épéiste ?

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Colette en était intimement persuadée. Peu lui importait de savoir qui lui avait fait parvenir ce songe qu'elle jugeait prémonitoire, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne laisserait pas Lloyd mourir. Jamais. Elle ne pourrait le supporter de toute façon.

Bien sur, elle serait accablée de la perte d'un autre membre du groupe. Ils étaient sa seconde famille et avaient tant partagés que si l'un d'entre venait à y passer, elle savait qu'elle en serait abattue. Mais Lloyd était son ami d'enfance. C'est comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'un lien puissant les unissait tout les deux, sans toutefois chercher en identifier l'origine.

Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne.

Elle repoussa d'un geste brusque les couvertures du lit et se leva précipitamment. Chancelante, elle s'appuya quelques instant sur le dossier de la chaise en bois prés de son lit, essayant de chasser, vainement, les vertiges qui venaient de l'assaillir. L'ange blond prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit d'enfiler un à un ses vêtements immaculés bordés d'un liseré bleu-nuit. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la commode dans un coin de la pièce, sur laquelle était posée une bassine en émail blanc remplie d'eau. Elle aspergea son pâle visage aux traits tirés, du liquide frais et réparateur, et relevant la tête, inspecta son image dans la glace. Le reflet lui renvoya un autre elle-même, aux yeux un peu vitreux mais déterminés, fatiguée mais encore battante malgré la souffrance et les épreuves.

-J'arrive, Lloyd, souffla-t-elle au miroir

Puis, elle fit précipitamment volte face et sortit à l'extérieur. Devant la porte de la demeure d'Altessa, elle hésita un instant sur la direction à prendre. Elle devait retrouver Lloyd mais n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut à son tour la lourde colonne de fumée noirâtre qui s'élevait du village de ninjas. La jeune fille déploya ses ailes d'ange translucides et s'envola dans cette direction.

------

Sheena grimaça et poussa un petit grognement. Pourquoi la lumière extérieure était-elle si vive ? Elle voulait rester encore un peu bien au chaud et n'avait aucune raison d'émerger d'un endroit où elle se sentait si bien. Elle enfouit d'avantage sa tête dans les couvertures, essayant de retrouver un peu d'obscurité pour se rendormir, lorsque quelque chose se mit à lui chatouiller le visage avec insistance. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être agaçant !

La jeune femme finit, à contre cœur, par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le sommeil l'avait fui de toute façon alors autant se bouger un peu. A son grand étonnement c'était une mèche de cheveux roux qui lui titillait le bout du nez depuis tout l'heure. Elle étouffa un bâillement et essaya d'étirer un peu ses membres encore engourdis par les dernières bribes du sommeil, mais elle se retrouva bloquée. Intriguée encore plus, elle sortit timidement la tête de dessous les couvertures pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Zélos, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, dormant comme un bienheureux.

Sheena eu un brusque mouvement de recul à cette vision, mais l'Elu l'enlaçait au niveau la taille et une de ses jambes était passée en travers des siennes, lui interdisant de cette manière tout mouvement. Elle était belle et bien prisonnière de son étreinte.

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais la première et la plus évidente fût, bien sûr, « Mais que fout Zélos ici à quelques centimètres de moi? » Suivie de prés par, « Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? ».

Sheena, tenta vainement d'échapper à son emprise, mais tout ses efforts pour sortir de cette situation gênante et de rétablir un certain « périmètre de sécurité » entre elle et ce pervers de première, ne servaient qu'à resserrer d'avantage l'étreinte du jeune homme.

-Me voilà bien, ironisa-t-elle. Et qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire moi, maintenant ?

La proximité avec l'Elu de Tésséha'lla était troublante. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient retrouvés si prés l'un de l'autre. Mais pourtant, ça n'était pas si déplaisant…

Les joues de Sheena virèrent instantanément au cramoisi rien qu'à cette simple pensée et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement.

_Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur cogne-t-il si fort dans ma poitrine ? Ce n'est que Zélos enfin… rien que ce sale pervers, égoïste, voyeur et prétentieux de Zélos…et pourtant…pourtant, mes mains sont moites et tremblent, et ça n'est pas de la peur, j'ai si chaud et je ne suis pas malade…_

- Mmmh… Sheena… ne pars pas… pas sans moi… je t'en pris … ne me laisse pas…, murmura l'Elu dans son sommeil quelque peu agité à présent.

Il ramena la jeune femme vers lui et l'enlaça d'avantage. Sheena avait perdu tout contrôle de la situation et était de plus en plus écarlate, mais les paroles que venait de prononcer Zélos lui firent chaud au cœur et elle se laissa prendre au piège. Quoiqu'elle veuille bien en dire, le jeune homme lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable, et il lui avait fallu une volonté de fer pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Cependant, en tout bon Dom Juan qui se respecte, il traînait dans son sillage une foule d'admiratrices éperdues. Qui était-elle donc pour bénéficier d'un peu d'attention de sa part ? C'était là souvent la question qu'elle se posait… Il lui insupportait plus que tout, l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait être qu'un de ses jouets de plus, et c'était donc sans manigances aucunes qu'elle s'était interdit toute familiarité avec lui. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments inavoués, mais aussi peur qu'il la brise si elle se donnait sans retenue et qu'il aille ensuite voir ailleurs une fois qu'il se serrait lassé d'elle. Après tout, pourquoi agirait-il différemment avec elle qu'avec ses précédentes conquêtes…

Néanmoins, elle s'était parfois bercée de douces illusions, comme la fois où Kuchinawa l'avait prise en otage quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait cru voir dans son regard, que Zélos s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Mais deux secondes plus tard, il l'avait ignoré totalement et cela lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il s'était montré vraiment odieux par la suite, comme si il cherchait à lui faire mal, exprès,… mais pour la punir de quoi au juste? Qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal ?

Et puis lors de son affrontement contre Kuchinawa dans les égouts, elle avait eu l'impression que le jeune homme tenait à elle, vu la façon dont il s'était lancé dans la bataille contre l'espion du Pontife… Mais en tant que quoi au juste ? Amie, compagnon d'armes ?

Rien n'était jamais simple avec Zélos, et Sheena doutait. Certes, il lui courrait tout le temps après et l'enquiquinait à tout bout de champ, mais il n'était jamais vraiment sérieux avec elle. Jamais il ne lui avait fait de cour empressée à grand renfort de fleurs et de petites attentions en tout genre comme pour ses autres admiratrices. Même avec Colette, il n'avait pas la même façon de la taquiner qu'elle.

_Et bien quoi ! Je serais jalouse moi ! Impossible ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans les pattes. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire…_

Mais pourtant « ces » mots qu'il venait de prononcer à l'instant, lui étaient destinés à elle. A elle et à aucune autre…

Il l'avait bercé alors qu'elle cauchemardait encore, il l'avait porté sur son dos à travers Meltokio et avait serré sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle était au plus mal. C'était sa douce chaleur qu'elle avait perçue lorsque le froid avait envahi son corps, elle en était presque certaine. Et maintenant, il la tenait fermement contre lui…

« Ouvre ton cœur » avait dit Corrine.

Elle rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Zélos et se prenant au jeu lui murmura :

- Tu n'es pas seul, Zélos… je suis là…

Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste et tendre baiser.

- Merci ma douce, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça…

Sheena sursauta violemment à ce murmure.

« Zélos !!! Depuis quand…bafouilla-t-elle en s'empourprant d'avantage.

-Depuis quand je suis réveillé tu veux dire ? Oh, assez longtemps je dirais pour avoir entendu des choses intéressantes », répondit-il en lui embrassant doucement le bout des doigts.

Sheena retira vivement sa main. Ainsi donc, elle était découverte… Il l'avait percée à jour. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait …

-Espèce de sale petit…, s'emporta-t-elle de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Comment oses-tu me faire marcher de la sorte ! Et puis vas t'en ! Vas t'en tout de suite !!! Profiteur !

Elle repoussa son compagnon avec force, bondit précipitamment hors du lit, s'arrachant à la chaleur de ses bras.

« Mais enfin, calmes toi donc Sheena, implora Zélos. Ecoutes, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-C'est ça oui ! Hors d'ici ! Tout de suite ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance ! l'interrompit-elle.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as embrassé Sheena ! » protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

La-dite Sheena devint encore plus rouge, si tant est que cela était possible, à l'évocation du baiser qu'elle venait de donner à l'Elu du Mana.

« Et bien oublie, c'était un accident et jamais ça ne se reproduira, tu entends !

-Arrêtes de t'agiter autant, tu n'es pas encore remise…, la mit en garde Zélos qui s'était redressé sur un coude.

-La ferme ! Je … je…, balbutia la jeune femme haletante.

Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds et les murs valsaient autour d'elle.

-Zélos ! » souffla-t-elle affolée alors qu'elle se sentait partir en arrière.

Celui réagit prestement en la voyant brusquement devenir livide, et d'un bond, il fut sur elle pour la retenir. Sheena sentit deux bras puissants l'enserrer et la soutenir.

« Non… non… laisses moi, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser t'étaler sur le plancher… ça ferait désordre dans cette noble abbaye, lui répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

-Laisses-moi…, se contenta de répéter l'invocatrice haletante, les yeux mi-clos afin de chasser son malaise.

-Pas question… ! Pourquoi fuis-tu ainsi ? De quoi à tu peur ? … De moi ? demanda-t-il doucement en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Zélos… » supplia-t-elle, implorante en tentant de s'arracher à son emprise sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister bien longtemps encore.

La douleur traversa le regard de Zélos alors que la jeune femme le repoussait une fois encore. Il ne comprenait pas… pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé tout à l'heure alors, si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Elle avait donc peur de lui ?

Une fois encore, il avait tout gâché en lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait surprise. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Maintenant elle le fuyait encore plus ! Belle réussite…

Sheena luttait de son mieux contre Zélos, le désir qu'elle avait de rester encore au creux de ses bras, et l'inconscience dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à sombrer. Ses yeux accrochèrent le regard blessé de l'Elu qui la regardait avec tristesse et incompréhension.

-Sheena… souffla-t-il la voix un peu brisée. Pourquoi… ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait flancher et embrasser ces lèvres tremblantes pour le rassurer sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, se laisser aller tout simplement, et écouter son cœur pour une fois et non sa tête. La supplique du jeune homme lui avait comme transpercé le ventre.

Elle n'en fit pourtant rien. Il était moins douloureux d'aimer en silence que de se faire rejeter après avoir tout donner. Et c'était cette peur de souffrir encore qui la faisait se refuser à lui une nouvelle fois.

-Très bien… si c'est ce que tu veux…, murmura Zélos d'une voix à peine audible, baissant la tête de dépit.

Il passa une main sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et la souleva doucement de terre pour la déposer sur le lit derrière eux. Sheena sanglotait doucement. L'Elu rabattit les couvertures sur elle, ne prononça pas un mot, et sans un regard en arrière, quitta la petite chambre à grandes enjambées, claquant vivement la porte derrière lui. Sheena sursauta et pleura de plus belle.

-Pardon Zélos…mais c'est aussi de moi-même que j'ai peur, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le regard que lui avait jeté son ami tout à l'heure lui faisait si mal à présent, tellement mal qu'elle en avait la nausée, le souffle court et le ventre noué. Ou peut être était-ce ses vertiges qui ne l'avait pas quitté… Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de plumes moelleuses, essayant d'étouffer son chagrin et tordant les draps avec force dans ses mains.

-Mais quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi diable l'ai-je repoussé encore alors qu'il avait l'air si sincère pour une fois ! pesta-elle, de grosses larmes inondant son visage.

_Zélos… je …je …je crois bien que je t'aime…_

Avoir reconnu qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour son ami à la chevelure flamboyante la vida de ses dernières forces, et elle sombra rapidement dans une sorte de torpeur réparatrice.

Après avoir claqué violemment la porte, Zélos resta quelques instant planté là, en face de celle-ci, le front posé contre le bois rugueux.

Et voilà. C'était terminé avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Le jeune homme avait pris cet ultime refus comme définitif et cette pensée l'affecta beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une larme roula sur sa joue, cachée par l'obscurité du couloir de pierre et Zélos remercia la Déesse en son for intérieur de l'absence de lumière et qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages à ce moment là.

C'était la première qui s'entêtait à lui résister. Bien sûr, d'autres avant elle avaient eu recours à cette stratégie pour se faire désirer davantage et cela n'avait jamais bien duré bien longtemps. Il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais pas elle. Pas Sheena. « Elle » n'était pas du tout calculatrice de la sorte. Ses sentiments à « elle » étaient nobles et purs. Lui, il se dégoûtait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait laid, pas physiquement bien sur, mais intérieurement. Il se sentait tellement vide. « Elle » ne l'aimait pas, il en était certain.

-Comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, un petit sourire de désillusion se peignant sur son visage.

Et cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde, qu'après son comportement de parfait bouffon, elle le prenne au sérieux et veuille bien de lui… Qui voulait de lui d'ailleurs ? Certainement pas les admiratrices de son fan-club. Elles ne le connaissaient qu'à travers l'image qu'il voulait bien donner de lui, et puis c'était surtout la position sociale qu'il pouvait leur offrir qui les intéressait en réalité. Lloyd et ses amis ? Il s'apprêtait à les trahir pour son petit confort personnel et de toute façon, il avait très bien compris que Génis, Raine et Régal ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher d'ailleurs. Sa sœur Sélès ? Toujours aussi froide et distante. Il ne lui inspirait visiblement que du dégoût.

Au final, il n'était rien pour personne. Il était seul. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais cette vérité qui était acceptable hier, lui était insupportable aujourd'hui.

Tout n'était que calcul dans sa façon d'agir. Tout. Cependant quand il était avec « elle », c'était différent. Il avait envie qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle lui pardonne… Qu'elle lui pardonne ses erreurs passées et à venir, ses faiblesses aussi. Qu'elle panse les blessures de son cœur, son cœur qui malgré les années était resté celui de ce petit garçon qui avait vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux dans la blancheur immaculée de l'hiver.

Avait-il réellement le droit de lui imposer un tel fardeau ?

Non bien sûr, il ne le pouvait pas. Et pourtant Dieu sait si il aurait aimé pouvoir partager tout ça avec elle…

L'Elu serra les poings de rage contre lui-même, et se retournant brusquement, martela avec force le mur derrière lui. Son accès de colère et de frustration ainsi évacué, il souffla un grand coup pour se donner une contenance et entreprit de rejoindre les autres.

Il s'engagea le long du couloir et emprunta les escaliers en colimaçon qui permettaient de rejoindre les étages inférieurs. Plongé dans de sombres pensées, il ne vit pas le domestique qui venait en sens inverse, et faillit lui rentrer dedans.

«Vous pourriez faire attention, tout de même ! grogna ce dernier à son intention.

-Veuillez m'excusez, bredouilla Zélos, confus.

-Mouais… bougonna l'homme, visiblement contrarié de cet échange et pressé d'en finir le plus vite possible. Bon, laissez moi passer maintenant ! J'ai du travail, moi !

-Oh, bien sur », fit Zélos en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

Son regard croisa celui de l'homme pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'ils se croisaient, et l'Elu se sentit étrangement dérangé par ce regard. Il avait la nette impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… mais où ? Il observa le domestique monter les marches et s'engager dans le couloir d'où il venait lui-même, en fouillant sa mémoire. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas dire où il l'avait déjà aperçut…

Zélos fini par hausser les épaules et reprit sa descente le long de l'escalier. Il retrouva ses trois autres compagnons assis autour d'une table, en train de prendre leur repas et discutant avec effusion. L'Elu tira une chaise à lui et pris place à son tour autour de la table, sans un mot. La conversation entre Raine et Kratos s'interrompit momentanément à son arrivée et la demie elfe se tourna vers lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Raine.

-Mieux… », se contenta de dire Zélos.

Devant son air renfrogné, Raine décida de remettre ses questions sur la santé de Sheena à plus tard, et reprit son échange avec l'ancien mercenaire.

« Et tu dis que le Pontife sait maintenant où se trouve Colette ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, Sheena a parlé lors de son arrestation par la milice… » confirma Kratos avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix.

L'esprit ailleurs, Zélos, ne captait que distraitement quelques bribes de la conversation.

_Le Pontife…quel vieux snock celui là… Sheena… le Pontife…Le Pontife ?!_

_Une petite seconde là…bon sang, mais c'est bien sur ! Ce gars, tout à l'heure, c'était chez le Pontife que je l'avais déjà vu !_

_Oh non !_

_Pourvu que…Sheena !!!_

Zélos se leva soudainement, renversa la chaise à terre et se précipita vers les escaliers en jurant, sous les regards éberlués de Préséa, Kratos et Raine, qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à son départ précipité. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, ils s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Zélos montait quatre à quatre les marches de pierres polies, le souffle court. Plus qu'une dernière volée de marche.

_Si tu as touché à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux mon gars, tu es un homme mort !_

Plus que deux marches.

_Mais quel imbécile je fais …! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ! Je me disais bien qu'il avait l'air pas net ce larbin !_

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir et courut comme un dératé jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait l'invocatrice.

_Sheena…_

Enfin, il arriva devant la-dite chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Fin du chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres. Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir là mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas couper à cet endroit.

Ne me tuez pas tout de suite parce que sinon, vous pourrez vous brossez pour la suite xD .

Le râteau de Zélos, épisode I :

Sheena : J'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux…

Zélos : …

S : D'un autre coté tu croyais quoi ? Qu'une personne aussi peu sérieuse que toi allait m'intéresser ? Que tu es naïf ! Tandis que Lloyd…il est gentil, attentionné…

Colette et Lloyd levant une pancarte : « Lloyd x Colette for Ever ! »

Z : Lloyd n'est qu'un gamin…enfin tu fais ce que tu veux vieille mégère ! De toute façon c'est Raine ma déesse !

S : Dis, donc espèce de fumiste, c'est pas le discours que tu m'as tenu il y a 5 minutes !!!

Z : C'est toi qui dis que tu préfères Lloyd !... Faudrait savoir, méchante sorcière - 

S frappant Z : …trop con toi … !!!

Z :…mais euuuuuuh ! Pas ma faute si tu es frigide et que tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour!

S part en courant après avoir foutu un coup de pied monumental entre les jambes de Z

Tous, sauf S : C'est pas comme ça que tu la mettra dans ton lit --'

Z, position de la « tortue » : …snifff… suis plus équipé pour de toute façon…TT


	6. Chapitre 06: Colère et désespoir

Chapitre 6 : Colère et désespoir

Colette atterrit en douceur sur le chemin terreux qui menait au village ninja. Mieux valait éviter de se faire trop remarquer en s'y posant directement. Elle dû s'asseoir quelques instants sur une grosse pierre humide qui se trouvait là. Ses vertiges revenaient au grand galop. Elle ferma un instant ses grands yeux bleus fatigués et aspira de grandes goulées d'air frais. Frais ?! Colette tourna lentement la tête en direction du village et huma l'air avec plus de concentration. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Ses sens aiguisés d'ange la trahissaient-elle ?

Le vent soufflait dans sa direction à présent et rabattait vers elle une odeur atroce de chair calcinée mêlée à celle de matériaux divers carbonisé, qui envahissait l'air ambiant, prenant la jeune fille à la gorge. Un violent spasme la secoua et, penchée en avant, Colette vida sans plus attendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

------

Sheena venait de s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement caractéristique de la porte en chêne, indiquant que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce. La personne posa quelque chose par terre à en juger par le bruit mat qui retentit dans la pièce.

-Zélos ? hasarda la jeune femme.

Voyant que la personne en question ne lui répondait pas, l'invocatrice se retourna dans son lit.

-Non ce n'est pas « l'Elu », susurra l'homme à la carrure plutôt imposante qui avait déposé ce qui semblait être un plateau par terre.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui se voulait engageant mais ses yeux froids dégageaient une telle cruauté que ce sourire avait plutôt l'air d'une grimace à bien y regarder. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer Sheena se sentait mal à l'aise en face de cet homme qui la regardait à présent sans retenue.

« Et vous êtes… ? questionna-t-elle, méfiante, en se redressant sur son séant, dévoilant par la même occasion la tunique fine en lin blanc qu'elle portait en guise de vêtement depuis son passage dans les égouts de Meltokio.

-Un valet, rien qu'un valet », répondit-il sans pour autant cesser de la fixer, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

Sheena ne pu refréner un frisson devant ce regard concupiscent et ramena les couvertures devant elle comme pour se protéger. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle avait l'air de tout, sauf d'un domestique justement. Un serviteur n'avait pas un air si arrogant et une démarche si désinvolte. Il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur et se rapprocha d'elle. Puis, sans crier gare il lui attrapa vivement les poignets et la plaqua contre le lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, la bloquant de son poids et lui interdisant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite.

-Je ne te conseille pas de crier ma belle, dit-il en plaçant un large couteau sous la gorge de Sheena qui avait ouvert la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. Rassures-toi ça ne sera pas long. Son Excellence n'apprécie guère vos petits agissements à toi et ta bande d'imbéciles, et veut y mettre un terme définitif, en toute discrétion cela va de soit. Il fallait rester dans ton village de bouseux, cela t'aurait évité bien des ennuis…

Sheena sentait la peur la gagner peu à peu. Elle essayait désespérément de se dégager mais l'assassin du Pontife était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Dans une situation normale, elle aurait pu sans aucun doute rivaliser de force avec lui, mais aujourd'hui elle était bien trop affaiblie par ses précédentes blessures. Ses amis l'avaient guéri, certes, mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablie. De sa main libre, la jeune femme gifla son agresseur, poussée par la peur qui décupla ses maigres forces. Sous l'effet du coup, celui-ci tourna la tête.

Après quelques secondes, il se retourna lentement vers elle, le regard extrêmement dur et la joue droite rougie. D'une main, il bloqua les poignets de l'invocatrice au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre il leva son couteau, prêt à frapper. Sheena ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le coup fatal. La lame s'abattit, faisant siffler l'air comme si elle avait la capacité de le découper et vint se ficher avec un bruit sourd dans le bois de la tête du lit, juste à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'invocatrice. Sheena ouvrit alors les yeux, surprise d'être toujours en vie. Le visage de l'homme était à présent plus proche du sien que jamais, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Sa respiration de même que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent de plus belle, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient sous l'effet de la peur. Elle ne comprenait que trop ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Je devais en finir rapidement avec vous autres. Cependant il serait dommage de repartir sans en avoir profité un minimum… un si joli morceau… mmmh ? Qu'en penses-tu ? énonça-t-il d'une voix calme mais glacée, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tel un loup affamé, confirmant par ce simple geste ses intentions vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Sheena manqua un battement lorsque l'homme écrasa avec force sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue cherchant à pénétrer le barrage de ses lèvres. Uniquement guidée par son instinct, elle entrouvrit alors la bouche et planta ses dents avec force dans la première chose qui se présentait à elle. L'assassin se redressa vivement, étouffant un cri, la lèvre inférieure en sang. Il essuya d'un geste rageur sa bouche et croisa le regard de défi que lui lança l'invocatrice. Si il croyait pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça, il se trompait lourdement.

-Espèce de petite garce ! pesta-t-il en la frappant violemment au visage.

Sheena accusa mal le coup. De petites étoiles brillaient à présent devant ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était en bouillie, quelque part à l'opposé de sa boite crânienne. Un goût métallique persistait au fond de sa gorge, et du sang s'écoulait également lentement de son nez. Impuissante et encore sonnée, elle ne pu rien tenter lorsque son agresseur déchira un morceau du drap pour lui confectionner un bâillon, puis lui lier les mains aux montants du lit. Des larmes de rage envahirent ses yeux en amande tandis qu'une langue humide lui chatouillait l'oreille.

_Pitié_

Elle sentait à présent son souffle aigre dans son cou et ses mains calleuses lui parcourir le corps, brûlant sa peau aussi sûrement que du fer rouge…

_Je vous en prie… quelqu'un… que quelqu'un vienne…_

Incapable d'en contenir plus longtemps le flot, ses larmes se déversèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle s'égosillait désespérément à travers l'épaisseur du tissu qui emprisonnait sa voix. L'homme sentait sa victime se débattre de plus belle sous lui. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir…La jeune femme sentait avec dégoût qu'il relevait son vêtement, mettant à nu la peau pâle de ses jambes et elle serra les poings. Il allait donc abuser d'elle sans que quiconque ne lui vienne en aide ?

_A l'aide…_

Les mains fébriles remontèrent le long des cuisses d'albâtres de la malheureuse et tentaient de vaincre la résistance de ses jambes, qu'elle maintenait cependant serrées l'une contre l'autre avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

-Allez ma mignonne, laisses toi donc faire, grogna l'homme en lui embrassant les clavicules. Tu n'étais pas si farouche quand c'était l'autre débile qui te tenait contre lui. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, ça serait dommage…

_Non ! Pas ça ! … Zé…Zélos…au secours…_

Elle entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir, des pas précipités, alors que son agresseur s'acharnait sur sa peau, le souffle court. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit…

Zélos venait de franchir le seuil de la porte et resta interdit un instant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sheena, le visage défait et du sang coulant du nez, bâillonnée et attachée au lit en bois, se débattait. Un homme était accroupi sur elle, une main baladeuse cherchant à s'insinuer entre les cuisses blanches de la jeune femme, l'autre tenant une large lame qu'il maintenait sous sa gorge tremblante. Sheena tourna alors vers lui ses yeux remplis de larmes, comme pour le supplier de mettre fin à son calvaire.

-Misérable, gronda l'Elu à l'attention de l'homme qui tentait de violer SA Sheena.

Une rage sourde lui tordait à présent les entrailles. Comment osait-il la toucher, comment osait-il lui faire du mal ?

Lentement l'assassin du Pontife releva sa tête en direction du nouvel arrivant et lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Zélos s'élança alors vers lui, l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement et le fit basculer avec force à terre. L'homme, sonné, n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le rouquin lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. L'Elu dardait à présent sur lui un regard de glace, assassin, meurtrier. Une chose était certaine, cette pourriture allait payer pour son geste…

L'agresseur de l'invocatrice se redressa à demi et frotta sa mâchoire endolorie.

«ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? cracha Zélos, d'une voix froide, dominant de sa hauteur l'homme à terre.

-C'est qu'il frappe fort le petit dandy ! ironisa l'assassin.

Le visage de l'Elu se ferma davantage.

-Et ça n'est que le début, crois-moi…

-Oh que j'ai peur, j'en tremble…railla l'homme. Tu n'es pas content que je me sois occupé de ta petite chérie ? … Jaloux hein… ? Il ne faut pas… Même si je dois reconnaître que tu es arrivé un peu trop tôt…Je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de profiter… »

C'en était trop ! Zélos se rua sur lui avec fureur. Il allait lui faire ravaler ces paroles injurieuses dans la gorge ! Et il frappa, encore et encore. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, ne voyait rien d'autre, si ce n'était cette image qui lui hantait l'esprit, cette vision de ce rustre tentant d'abuser de Sheena. Ces mains rudes sur sa peau si douce, la forçant à se donner, lui donnait envie de vomir, … de haïr, … de tuer… .

Accroupi sur le ventre de sa victime, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses flancs lui bloquant ainsi toute échappatoire, l'Elu frappait au visage l'envoyé du Pontife de toutes ses forces.

Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque le nez de ce dernier émis un craquement sinistre ; il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque du sang lui gicla au visage et que son poing s'enfonçait dans les chairs molles et sanguinolentes; il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque Kratos, Raine et Préséa pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce…

Le visage de l'homme n'était plus qu'une bouillie infâme mais Zélos frappait toujours, exorcisant ainsi toute son aversion et sa colère. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ses yeux dans le vague abritaient une petite lueur de folie. La haine avait distillé son venin dans ses veines, obstruant son jugement et canalisant son courroux vers cette ordure qui avait posé ses sales pattes vicelardes sur Sheena.

Raine et Préséa s'étaient aussitôt précipitées vers leur amie gisant sur le lit et s'empressèrent de la délivrer. Kratos stoppa dans sa course le poing de Zélos qui s'apprêtait à cogner encore.

«Laisse-le moi, fit l'Elu du Mana, la voix tremblante de rage. Laisse-le moi ! Il doit payer !

Mais le mercenaire resserra davantage sa poigne sur le bras du jeune homme.

-C'est inutile, Zélos, il est mort…, répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

-Mort… , répéta Zélos en écho, le regard vide.

-Et maintenant il ne pourra plus nous dire dans quel but il avait été envoyé ici… tu n'as décidemment pas un sou de jugeotte », dit Kratos en soupirant.

Zélos tourna ses yeux brûlants de colère vers lui. Il ne répondit pas à la pique que venait de lui lancer le mercenaire mais avait très envie de lui sauter à la gorge tout d'un coup. Kratos plongea son regard dans le sien, lui intimant silencieusement de calmer ses pulsions. Un véritable duel de force, muet, semblait se déroulait à présent entre Kratos, d'une placidité déconcertante, et Zélos, bouillant encore de rage. La glace contre le feu…

Un sanglot étouffé déchira le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc.

Raine tentait de rassurer Sheena, qui avait enfoui sa tête entre les bras de la demie-elfe, ses épaules tressautant convulsivement au rythme de ses pleurs. Elle se sentait sale, si sale… Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même. Bien sur, elle était soulagée qu'ils soient arrivés à temps, lui évitant le pire…. Mais d'un autre coté, elle désirait plus que tout leur épargner cette situation déshonorante et si elle avait pu disparaître sous terre, elle l'aurait fait sur le champ. Et puis il y avait Zélos. Zélos, dont elle sentait le regard posé sur elle avec insistance, Zélos qui devait la prendre pour je-ne-sais-quoi…Son cœur se serra. Elle était stupide, elle était faible. Il allait sûrement la mépriser à présent… ou encore pire, la prendre en pitié, et ça elle n'en voulait aucunement !

Une main gantée de noir et de rose se posa sur son épaule. Sheena tressailli et la repoussa avec fureur, lâchant un « Laisses-moi tranquille ! » sonore. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion, elle n'avait pas besoin de leurs regards condescendants à tous… Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait mourir tant elle avait honte…

L'Elu retira sa main, comme brûlé par ce simple contact qu'elle venait de lui refuser. Lui en voulait-elle de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt ? Déboussolé, Zélos recula en titubant. Sheena sanglotait toujours et Raine l'enserra davantage dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Elle darda sur le jeune homme un regard teinté de reproche. Il n'avait donc pas compris qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment ?

Zélos blêmit, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette remontrance silencieuse. Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui s'était jeté sur Sheena, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était dans cet état là… Mais ce regard et les pleurs de son amie lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il pris alors seulement conscience de ses actes, et du sang qui maculait son gant droit ainsi que sa veste. Il recula jusqu'à la porte, puis, prit par une soudaine envie de fuite et sans un regard en arrière, s'éloigna en courant à travers le couloir. Ses pas résonnèrent encore un moment sur les froides dalles de pierres.

------

La jeune Elue de Sylvarant s'était doucement approchée du village caché de ninjas, se dissimulant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Bizarrement elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'odeur de charnier régnante. L'angoisse l'étreignait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle progressait. Qu'allait-elle trouver là bas ? Et elle repensa à son rêve.

_Lloyd…_

Non ! Elle empêcherait qu'une telle chose se produise. Déterminée elle pénétra sans plus attendre dans l'enceinte de Mizuho.

------

Debout, sur la grève, à la merci des embruns salés, et du vent qui faisait flotter sa longue chevelure rousse derrière lui tel un oriflamme, l'Elu du Mana de Tésséha'lla laissait son regard vagabonder sur la ligne d'horizon. Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu…

Si il avait daigné se retourner il aurait sans doute pu entr'apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens, l'observer du haut de sa fenêtre austère d'un air mélancolique.

Sélès soupira bruyamment. Pour une fois que son frère venait dans ce lieu reculé, ils s'étaient montrés distants l'un envers l'autre, comme à leur habitude. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils à s'enfermer dans cette relation stérile alors que leurs parents respectifs n'étaient plus là pour faire en sorte que les choses ne changent pas ? Etait-ce par envie, par lassitude, ou par habitude, qu'ils n'avaient pas franchit la frontière invisible qui les séparait ?

Après tout ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était venu. Il était là pour ces nouveaux « amis », pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Une fois de plus, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être transparente, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence d'ailleurs. Sa personnalité était si imposante qu'elle était systématiquement reléguée au rang de décor…

Elle serra contre elle une écharpe de laine blanche qui avait l'air d'avoir fait son temps. Jadis elle avait du être douce et moelleuse, maintenant elle était usée jusqu'à la corde et un peu rêche.

_Il n'est pas là pour toi…_

Sélès sentait la jalousie poindre le bout de son nez. Son frère avait toujours été un être égoïste, et il était là cette fois-ci pour des raisons autres que ses petites affaires personnelles. Depuis quand y avait-il d'autres personnes que lui-même qui comptaient ? Zélos était pourtant bien incapable de se lier avec qui que se soit…

_Ne compte pas sur lui ma fille !_

**// La phrase était tombée, tel le couperet d'une guillotine. Tranchante.**

**Elle avait été prononcée par une femme à la mise austère et pourtant richement vêtue. La mère de Sélès qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon de brocard rouge, fulminait. Quand sa fille comprendrait-elle que le fils de son mari ne méritait pas un tel intérêt ?**

**La fillette rentra la tête dans ses frêles épaules, craintive. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'avec cette question innocente d'enfant solitaire, elle allait déclencher le courroux de sa mère. Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle avait juste demandé pourquoi son frère ne venait pas les voir plus souvent et pourquoi on ne parlait jamais de lui à la maison. Avide de réponses à ses questions, elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle réaction.**

**« Il n'est que le premier enfant de ton père. Jamais il ne sera ton frère ! Tu m'as bien comprise ? Oublie-le. Cela vaut beaucoup mieux, crois moi. Ce gamin prétentieux n'a strictement rien à t'offrir, si ce n'est de la souffrance.**

**-Mais Mère…, fit Sélès d'une petite voix en repensant à l'écharpe immaculée bien caché au fond de son armoire.**

**-****ç****a aurait du être toi, pas lui… j'aurais été tellement fière, oui tellement fière…, répondit sa mère perdue dans ses pensées.**

**-****ç****a aurait du être moi pour quoi faire Mère ? demanda timidement la fillette aux courts cheveux roux.**

**-L'Elue de la régénération, répondit-elle, prenant conscience soudain de la présence de sa fille. »**

**La femme s'accroupit à sa hauteur, la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux bleus.**

**-Ecoute ma chérie, je sais que tu te sens un peu seule dans cette grande maison. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de compagnons de ton âge ici, mais…, commença-t-elle.**

**Après une courte pause elle reprit :**

**-Mais tu ne dois plus penser à lui. Je vais te raconter une chose à propos de ton « frère ».**

**Elle cracha presque ce mot, avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Il lui coûtait que sa fille chérie si parfaite ait un quelconque lien avec le jeune Elu. Elle détestait le fils mais aimait pourtant tellement le père… Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui reprocher ses erreurs passées. Elle était mal placée pour donner des leçons à ce sujet, très mal placée même. Tout ce quelle voulait à présent était de préserver la chair de sa chair, la prunelle de ses yeux.**

**-Il faut que tu saches que l'Elu est passé maître dans la manipulation. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue ma chérie. Ce garçon n'a que faire de toi. Il va piétiner tes sentiments. Il n'a aucun scrupule tu sais… . C'est pour te protéger que ton père et moi aimerions que tu n'ais aucun contact avec lui, dit-elle en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux. Ton cœur est tellement pur et généreux que nous ne voulons pas qu'il te blesse, même inconsciemment Pourquoi pleures-tu voyons ?**

**La petite Sélès avait éclaté en sanglots**

**« Je… je… Il…Il est aussi seul… aussi seul que moi… je… je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant…**

**-Petite sotte ! Tu ne le connais pas ! C'est pour mieux d'amadouer qu'il a fait ça…Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ? Réponds !**

**Sélès secoua la tête en signe de négation, ravalant avec difficulté ses larmes.**

**-Cet enfant est maudit Sélès. Il est responsable de la mort de sa mère, n'oublie pas ça ! Et regarde-le se pavaner ici… on dirait qu'il n'a aucun remord ! Son cœur est aussi dur que de la pierre. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Tu n'es rien, strictement rien pour lui, si ce n'est un obstacle potentiel à ses prérogatives, tu entends ! s'emporta la jeune femme.**

**-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Sélès en reniflant.**

**-Avant il était le seul héritier de la fortune de ton père… plus maintenant. »**

**Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure consciente d'être allée trop loin. Elle en avait un peu trop dit. Tant pis, il fallait bien que Sélès comprenne, elle lui en serait reconnaissante plus tard.**

**La fillette ouvrait à présent de grands yeux ronds, horrifiée. Non ça n'était pas possible… cela ne pouvait être… pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit sous la neige, pas après lui avoir donné son écharpe pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Qui devait-elle croire ?**

**-…é…ès, …coutes… ?**

**Sélès sursauta, elle était perdue dans son combat intérieur et n'avais pas entendu sa mère s'adresser à elle.**

**« Sélès, tu m'écoutes ? reprit cette dernière.**

**Sélès hocha la tête.**

**-C'est pourquoi ton père et moi pensons qu'il vaut mieux t'éloigner de la capitale pour un temps.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu iras parmi les prêtres de l'Abbaye du Sud Est. Ainsi, ils compléteront ton éducation et tu seras en sécurité loin d'ici. Des rumeurs courent au sujet de l'Elu et du Pontife. **

**-Non ! Je ne veux pas être séparée de vous ! Mère ! fit Sélès, suppliante.**

**-Ton père craint une prise de pouvoir par l'Eglise. L'Elu y serait mêlé d'après lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu avoir de conversation avec son fils à ce sujet. Une guerre civile pourrait être envisageable. Nous serions donc plus rassurés en te sachant là bas et il ne pourra rien tenter contre toi, répondit sa mère avec fermeté. Allons, allons ma chérie… ce n'est pas pour toujours. Là mon cœur, lààà… », se radoucit-elle devant les pleurs de sa fille.**

**Son cœur à elle aussi n'était que déchirure. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La petite s'était jetée dans ses bras et elle la berçait doucement.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne, ajouta-elle pour se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.**

**Dans son esprit « la sienne » n'avait pas d'autre signification que « l'Elu ».//**

Les années passant, la jeune Sélès avait fini par se convaincre, elle aussi, que la cause de son isolement forcé et prolongé chez les prêtres de l'Abbaye, était l'Elu.

Il y avait en effet eu un coup d'état, mené par le prédécesseur de l'actuel Pontife, mais il avait avorté et l'Elu n'y avait jamais été mêlé, de prés ou de loin.

Ses parents avaient disparu durant cette période troublée et on l'avait oublié ici. Zélos avait donc hérité de la fortune familiale comme l'avait prédit sa mère et elle s'était retrouvée toute seule entre ces murs froids et gris qu'elle détestait. Mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle abhorrait plus encore, c'était l'Elu du Mana, Zélos, son demi-frère. Lui qui l'avait laissé croupir ici toutes ses années et qui avait osé revenir un an plus tôt afin de lui confier son cristal du Cruxis. Il lui aurait été si facile de l'emmener avec lui, de l'arracher à cette prison qui était pourtant devenu son second foyer et qu'elle avait appris à aimer malgré tout.

La jeune fille se détacha de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la commode en bois située au fond de la pièce. Elle farfouilla dans ses vêtements à la base de son cou et en sortit une petite clé en argent qui pendouillait au bout d'une chaînette faite du même minerai. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure d'un magnifique coffret d'orfèvre posé sur le dessus du meuble. Avec un petit clic, la cassette s'ouvrit, répandant dans la pièce une lueur rouge et apaisante qui émanait d'un objet cristallin enveloppé dans un écrin de soie blanche.

Le cristal du Cruxis…, ce cristal que sa mère aurait tant voulu lui voir porter et qui reposait entre ses mains à présent.

Sélès ferma brutalement le couvercle et d'un geste rageur envoya le coffret à travers la pièce. Celui-ci heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd et s'ouvrit sous le choc. La pierre rouge roula à terre jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille rousse. De grosses larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur le cristal luminescent.

_Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne m'as pas emmené. Tu m'as laissé seule. Aujourd'hui, tu es là à nouveau mais ça n'est toujours pas pour moi…_

Frère et sœur

Debout, sur la grève, Zélos laissait son regard vagabonder sur la ligne d'horizon.

Z (en son for intérieur): Dommage que mes petites chéries ne soient pas là pour voir ça. J'ai trop la classe ! Quel beau gosse quand même !

Sélès soupira bruyamment. Pour une fois que son frère venait dans ce lieu reculé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se la pète ainsi… Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme tout le monde et la mettre en veilleuse ? Ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant à la fin !

Sé se retourne, se prend les pieds dans le tapis et s'étale de tout son long, gamelle digne de Colette dans ses grands jours

C : Hé ! Même pas vrai d'abord :-x

Un coffret se brise à terre et une pierre rouge roule jusqu'à Sé qui se prend le « caillou » en pleine face.

Sé : Aieeeeeuh ! Cristal à la con !

Sé se relève avec un air démoniaque

Sé : Attends un peu cher frère… on va voir si tu fais toujours le malin après ça !

Sé recule, prend son élan et balance le-dit « caillou » par la fenêtre.

Z, fait toujours son beau sur le bord de la falaise quand soudain…

Z : Ouch ! Qui est le petit malin qui… !

Z se retourne dans tout les sens, personne… Il passe une main sur sa tête pour constater les dégats, et là, ce fut le drame.

Z : Mes cheveux ! Mes beaux et magnifiques cheveux que je mets trois heures à entretenir tous les matins !

Sé n'avait pas lancé que le cristal sur la tête de son bien-aimé frangin, mais y avait ajouté le chewing-gum qu'elle était en train de mâchouiller.

Sé : Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Justice a été faite !

Naikkoh : Accessoiristes ! On demande une perruque orange sur le plateau n°4 !

Z : Pourquoi tant de haine ? snif


	7. Chapitre 07:Palabres et remises en cause

Chapitre 7 : Palabres et remises en cause sur la grève.

Perché sur le rebord de la falaise, surplombant l'océan, Zélos laissait le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensait à rien en cet instant. Son esprit était vide et il aurait voulu qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires ne seraient pas venus le submerger alors qu'il avait pris la fuite de la chambre de l'invocatrice quelques instant auparavant. Haine, colère, amour, et peur se succédaient tour à tour tandis qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui venait de se produire.

Haine contre cet assassin envoyé par le Pontife qui avait tenté de violer Sheena. Rien que penser à ce mot, « violer », le faisait bouillir de rage. Un mot si simple mais pourtant si lourd de conséquences.

Colère envers lui-même car il n'avait su identifier à temps la menace. Il se sentait si lamentable. Sa seule consolation était d'avoir pu exploser la tête de cet homme. Piètre réconfort dans un moment tel que celui-ci.

Amour… oui, il devait le reconnaître. Il ressentait un doux sentiment pour sa compagne d'arme aux cheveux d'ébène et au regard en amande, et cet amour naissant le consumait lentement. Jamais il n'aurait agit de la sorte pour une autre de ses conquêtes, jamais. Cette femme là le rendait fou et pourtant ne lui courrait pas après. Et là résidait le dilemme. Il se rendait compte à présent combien il était dépendant d'elle et cette sensation nouvelle lui faisait peur. Pour la première fois, il ne contrôlait rien. C'était si agréable et effrayant à la fois… car elle n'avait pas l'air de partager ses sentiments. Lui qui se vantait de tout savoir sur les femmes, elle lui avait donné une belle leçon d'humilité. La peur d'être rejeté lui tordit alors les entrailles. Sa situation était risible : lui le coureur de jupon invétéré et chouchou inconditionnel de ces dames, appréhendait de la réponse d'une seule. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il tire un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Le pourrait-il seulement ?

L'Elu ferma les yeux et enserra son buste de ses bras croisés en soupirant, essayant vainement de chasser tout ça de son esprit et de combler cette étrange sensation de vide qui l'étreignait à présent.

Une voix dans son dos vint couper sa méditation et le fit sursauter :

« ça y est ? Tu es calmé ?

- Kratos…, souffla Zélos sans pour autant daigner se retourner.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? demanda l'intéressé perplexe.

- Ta voix. Celle d'un homme… ça ne pouvait être que toi. De plus ton pas lourd est celui d'un guerrier et non d'un serviteur de la Déesse dont le seul exercice physique consiste à entretenir le jardin de l'Abbaye. Et puis l'odeur musquée ne peut pas tromper. Enfin, pourquoi les prêtes viendraient-ils me parler ? Quant aux filles…, répondit l'Elu laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-Tu n'es pas si bête finalement », dit Kratos avec un petit sourire en coin.

Zélos haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, montrant qu'il se fichait bien de ce que l'ange pensait à son sujet.

Le mercenaire s'approcha alors pour se placer à sa hauteur et contempla lui aussi l'étendue bleutée et immense qui s'étalait sous pieds. Pendant quelques minutes, tout deux ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Chacun laissait son esprit vagabonder.

// **« Kratos… ! Arrête ! C'est pas juste ! Tu triches ! s'exclama une voix cristalline d'un air faussement en colère.**

**- Pas question… vous êtes ma prisonnière mademoiselle… et une prisonnière d'une propreté douteuse », répondit l'homme d'une trentaine d'années affichant un visage qu'il s'efforçait de garder impassible.**

**Le vent du large balayait les dunes, soulevant de temps à autre des gerbes de sable. Un couple de jeunes gens se tenait sur la plage déserte, l'homme portant la femme en travers de ses épaules. Celle-ci gesticulait pour se libérer de cette position très inconfortable entre deux crises de fou rire.**

**Elle avait de longues boucles brunes souples que la brise achevait d'emmêler et était pied nu. Une simple robe à fines bretelles en mousseline blanche venait rehausser la blancheur de son teint et lui donner la beauté d'une poupée de porcelaine. Lui aussi s'était déchaussé et faisait fi de l'eau fraîche qui venait lui lécher les orteils à chaque vague s'étalant inlassablement sur le sable chaud. Il souffla pour essayer de chasser les mèches rouges auburn qui lui chatouillaient le visage et lui obstruaient la vue.**

**La femme frappait pour la forme le dos de son ami de ses poings rageurs tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le flot continu de vagues. Sa compagne protesta avec véhémence et il attendit de s'être engagé jusqu'aux genoux pour la jeter à l'eau sans crier gare avec un énorme « sploucth ! » sonore.**

**- Mais c'est que tu as grossi ma chère… tu as presque faillit faire déborder la mer, railla-t-il, s'attendant à la voir surgir d'une seconde à l'autre, trempée et soufflant comme un phoque.**

**Seul un rouleau répondit à sa plaisanterie et elle ne réapparaissait toujours pas.**

**Le visage de l'homme devint livide, toute trace d'amusement avait disparu.**

**- Anna ! appela-t-il, tremblant d'inquiétude. Anna ! Réponds-moi ! Ce n'est plus drôle là…**

**Il se retourna dans tout les sens, en proie à une soudaine peur panique. Mais où était-elle donc passée ?**

**Il s'apprêtait à plonger lorsqu'il se sentit happer vers le fond. Quelque chose venait de lui attraper les chevilles et il bascula à son tour dans l'eau froide.**

**- Voilà ta juste punition, môssieur l'ange ! Ah, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, n'est ce pas ? s'écria la voix rieuse d'Anna, triomphante, secouant sa chevelure trempée.**

**Kratos ressortit lentement la tête de l'eau en la toisant d'un regard noir et crachant l'eau salée qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il se releva avec une lenteur et un dédain affiché puis étreignit avec force la jeune femme, surprise par cette soudaine marque d'affection. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de son compagnon d'être aussi démonstratif. Touchée par ce geste qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui.**

**« Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Comment pourrais-je encore continuer à vivre si tu m'étais enlevé à jamais mon amour ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant contre lui de toute ses forces.**

**- Mais voyons je ne vais pas disparaître comme ça… ne t'inquiètes donc pas…, dit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.**

**- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…, commença l'ange.**

**- Chut ! Je le sais déjà, répondit-elle en lui mettant son doigt fin sur la bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Rentrons, l'eau commence à être un peu froide… » //**

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Zélos d'un air las. Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Devant l'absence de réaction du mercenaire, il rajouta :

« Ce type est vraiment pas croyable… Kratos !

- Hein ?

- Ah, tout de même ! Monsieur réagit…fit l'Elu exaspéré. Tu es venu pour quoi ? Pour jouer au moralisateur ? Te repaître de mes hypothétiques remords ? Saches pour ta gouverne que je n'en ai aucun… si c'était à refaire, je le referais…

- Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi », dit Kratos d'un air tranquille.

En apparence, l'homme aux cheveux auburn gardait une parfaite maîtrise de soi, cependant une tempête se déchaînait à l'intérieur. Venir ici, sur cette grève, lui avait rappelé des souvenirs et des émotions qu'il avait cru et aurait voulu oublier. Mais on n'efface pas comme ça une vie, et encore moins cette vie là. Il savait par expérience que la vengeance n'était aucunement salvatrice et doutait fortement que l'Elu de Tésséha'lla échappe à la règle.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Elle est juste trop bouleversée pour le moment pour faire la part des choses, dit Kratos sans regarder le jeune homme roux.

- Mais ce n'est…, protesta Zélos.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu peux ressentir, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… . L'impuissance… , murmura le mercenaire, les yeux dans le vague et le visage emprunt de nostalgie.

Zélos crut même y déceler une once de tristesse et de regret.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, intéressé malgré tout par les propos de l'ange.

- Le sentiment d'être faible alors qu'on a subit aucune défaite… n'importe quel personne, combattant expérimenté, a ressenti un jour cette impuissance face au cours des choses, qui lui, est immuable. « Aurais-je empêché ceci si il ne s'était pas passé cela ? ». Autant de questions qui torturent toute une vie et qui tournent finalement autour d'une seule « Pourquoi ? ».

- Mais ça aurait pu être empêché ! explosa Zélos. J'avais déjà vu cet homme ! Chez le Pontife en plus ! Si j'avais fait le rapprochement plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu le loisir de s'approcher d'elle et de… de…

- C'est une combattante. Elle a été entraînée à résister ce genre de chose durant sa formation, répliqua Kratos d'un ton cassant.

- Elle n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit ! gronda l'Elu.

- Tu penses qu'elle est faible et à besoin de ta protection ? interrogea durement le mercenaire.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais…, commença Zélos.

- Ne laisse pas tes sentiments interférer dans ton jugement. En combat cela pourrait vous être fatal. Pour toi… et pour elle, le coupa Kratos. Je ne nie pas que ce qui vient de se produire soit horrible. Mais rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est pas seulement une femme. C'est une guerrière accomplie de Mizuho, réputé pour le dur entraînement qu'ils font subir à leurs aspirants. Et elle a passé l'épreuve avec succès puisqu'elle vous accompagne. Elle n'est pas une petite chose fragile à protéger. Ce serait une insulte, à sa formation de ninja et aux souffrances qu'elle a enduré jusque ici, que de penser ainsi.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes d'insinuer par là ?

- Rien… Je fais état de ce qui est, et que tu as peut être tendance à oublier. Je ne te juge pas. Ce que tu as fait est fait. Je te met juste en garde contre un comportement qui pourrait nuire au groupe entier.

- Qui es-tu à la fin ? s'écria Zélos en attrapant Kratos par le col de son vêtement, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ! C'est quoi ce discours sur Sheena et le fait que je veuilles la protéger ? Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs… .Quel est le rapport avec le combat que nous menons ? Et la sécurité des autres ? Qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec le fait qu'elle a faillé être violée ? Et bon sang, d'où sort-tu avec tes propos grandiloquents ? Hein ! Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ne me juge pas !»

Il était en colère contre lui-même de se mettre dans un tel état et de donner à Kratos des ouvertures pour l'atteindre. Cependant, il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que son attitude était puérile, il n'arrivait plus à rester maître de lui-même, et ce depuis tout à l'heure. La perspective de perdre le contrôle de la situation l'agaçait au plus haut point

Lorsque le mercenaire avait parlé de la sécurité du groupe, Zélos avait tiqué et pâlit. Avait-il découvert sa trahison ?

Kratos laissa échapper un imperceptible sourire devant la colère du jeune homme. Il lui rappelait une certaine personne… surtout ses yeux… .

D'une main, il desserra sans aucun mal la poigne de l'Elu du Mana.

- N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire… . C'est pourquoi je suis toujours en vie… Tâches de t'en souvenir à l'avenir, avant de faire quoique que soit de stupide. C'est un conseil, dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec nonchalance.

Zélos suivit d'un regard de braise le mercenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Les paroles de ce dernier l'avaient ébranlé plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Mais si il fouillait au fond de lui, force lui était de constater qu'il avait raison. Il devait prendre garde à ses pulsions. Dans le cas contraire, on allait finir par le percer à jour. Bien malgré lui il chercha des yeux, sur le haut mur de pierre, la fenêtre de l'invocatrice. Et il resta ainsi dans le vent glacial venant de l'océan, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Sheena avait fini par s'endormir, non sans mal. Raine lui avait administré un léger calmant, discrètement mélangé à son thé.

Assise sur le matelas aux cotés de l'invocatrice dont elle caressait distraitement les cheveux comme pour l'apaiser et la rassurer, la demie-elfe analysait la situation. Tout son corps de femme se révoltait et se révulsait à l'idée de l'agression dont la jeune ninja venait de faire les frais. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils agir de la sorte ? Elle sentait que même Préséa avait été choquée. La fillette avait su ériger autour de son cœur et de son âme une protection difficile à briser… pourtant… pourtant en cet instant, Raine voyait danser dans ses yeux une lueur d'angoisse qu'elle n'avait jamais perçue auparavant. Habituée au silence de son amie et sachant qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier, le Professeur Sage se leva et vint s'accroupir aux cotés de Préséa qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

- ça va Préséa ? interrogea-t-elle.

La fillette hocha la tête au bout de quelques minutes, d'un air mal assurée. Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les cris stridents de quelques mouettes se laissant porter par les courants aériens. Raine se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Comment peut-on faire une pareille chose ? demanda soudain Préséa.

La question n'avait pas d'interlocuteur particulier. La fille à la hache semblait seulement s'interroger à haute voix. Néanmoins, Raine essaya d'y apporter une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire, impuissante pour une fois. Le désir des hommes est parfois si fort qu'il les transforme en véritables animaux. Ce n'est plus la raison qui les habite dans ces moments là… . Sheena possède une arme puissante mais à double tranchant… Son corps lui permet de séduire et de tenir la gent masculine en son pouvoir, et cette arme là est redoutable, tu peux me croire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la portée du pouvoir de séduction d'une femme, tu es encore un peu jeune. Saches toutefois qu'il permet de faire et défaire des empires. Cependant, le revers de la médaille est tout autre. Il arrive parfois qu'on devienne une proie facile. Un peu trop facile même…

- Mais Sheena n'a pas désiré tout ça ! Elle n'a rien fait pour ! C'est injuste ! » s'écria la fillette visiblement aux bords des larmes malgré toute l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve d'ordinaire.

Raine fut surprise par ce brusque accès d'humanité, si rare chez la combattante à la hache, et se leva afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui, je le sais, murmura-t-elle doucement tandis que Préséa tremblait comme une feuille.

L'incident l'avait choqué bien plus que le Professeur ne l'aurait cru.

- Et c'est bien cela le plus triste dans l'histoire, poursuivit-elle. Elle a joué de malchance… Comment va-t-elle réagir à présent ? Il nous faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille pour le savoir…

Les dents de la mer

Anna protesta lorsque Kratos la jeta à l'eau sans crier gare.

K : Mais c'est que tu as grossi ma chère… tu as presque failli faire débordé la mer !

K attend mais A ne réapparaît pas.

Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa les chevilles.

K :arrggghHHHH ! Au secours ! NoooooooooOOOOoooon !

Une mare rouge s'étale tandis que Kratos agite les bras en tout sens.

A ( à une petite pieuvre) : Attaque Médor ! Il m'a traité de grosse vache !

K se retrouve donc avec une chose gluante sur le visage, cherchant à l'étouffer et répandant partout un jet d'encre… rouge. Et A rouge de fureur exhorte la bestiole à tuer son homme. On ne parle pas du poids d'une femme ainsi, non mais !


	8. Chapitre 08: La bataille de Mizuho

Chapitre 8 : La bataille de Mizuho

Lloyd, Génis et Régal avaient suivit à distance l'armée personnelle du Pontife jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre avec fracas dans le village de ninja.

Ils étaient à présent dissimulés derrière les premiers buissons de la lisière de la forêt de Gaorrachia, mettant une tactique au point. Ils s'attendaient à entendre d'un instant à l'autre des plaintes déchirantes. Il n'en fut rien. Les rumeurs d'une bataille leur parvenait effectivement aux oreilles mais cela n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une attaque éclair prenant par surprise les villageois. Perplexes et poussés par la curiosité, tout trois s'avancèrent vers la palissade qui ceignait Mizuho et qu'ils entreprirent d'escalader.

Sous leurs yeux des ninjas aguerris tenaient farouchement tête aux envahisseurs en armures. Il n'y avait là que les guerriers expérimentés. Aucune trace des vieillards, des femmes ou encore des enfants. S'attendaient-ils donc à l'attaque ? Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sur le moment, Lloyd se sentit un peu bête d'avoir volé à leur secours sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Les habitants de Mizuho avaient l'air de maîtriser parfaitement la situation en dépit de l'incendie qui semblait ravager une partie du village.

Mais l'avantage de la surprise qu'avaient eu les ninjas, s'amenuisait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et malgré toute l'ardeur qu'ils mettaient au combat, les gardes pontificaux affluaient encore et toujours. A croire que c'était la milice du Pontife toute entière qui leur avaient été envoyée.

Lloyd jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers ses compagnons, tendus et prêts à l'affrontement. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête et sautèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Le jeune épéiste tira ses deux katanas de leurs fourreaux dans un chuintement vif, Génis resserra sa prise sur son kendama en tremblant un peu et Régal affichait un regard déterminé. Puis ils s'élancèrent ensemble dans le fracas des armes et des corps entremêlés.

Lloyd se baissa afin d'éviter la large lame de son premier adversaire en armure et lui porta un puissant coup d'estoc, se détendant tel un ressort. Son arme acérée s'enfonça entre deux plaques de métal et l'homme s'effondra sur lui-même dans un atroce gargouillis auquel Lloyd ne fit pas attention. Génis, petit magicien au milieu de la mêlée puisait dans le mana environnant, murmurant à mi-mot son incantation, Régal lui assurant protection et ne le quittant pas d'une semelle. Un cercle magique mauve se dessina soudain sous les pieds du jeune garçon tandis que l'électricité statique emplissait l'air ambiant, le faisant crépiter de fureur.

- Indignation ! hurla Génis avec force.

Et ce furent les derniers mots que les gardes pontificaux entendirent avant d'être balayés par l'énergie destructrice qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

Cependant la place ne resta pas nette bien longtemps, d'autres venant aussitôt remplacer ceux qui étaient tombés.

Un hurlement de terreur se fit soudain entendre à l'autre bout du village d'où s'élevait en gros volutes une épaisse fumée noire. Le cri isolé fut bientôt rejoint par plusieurs autres, à la fois rageurs et désespérés.

Les archers du bataillon venaient de tirer une nouvelle volée de flèches enflammées qui embrassèrent instantanément les toits de bois et de chaume des modestes maisons. Les ninjas postés sur les toitures furent rapidement encerclés par les hautes flammes, piégés. Leurs compagnons à terre s'empressèrent alors de leur prêter main forte, mais leurs adversaires avaient l'avantage du nombre.

Lloyd, Génis et Régal tentèrent de se rapprocher du lieu d'agitation à grand renfort de taille en tout sens. A chaque pas, un nouvel adversaire venait leur barrer la route, rendant leur progression de plus en plus difficile. Le feu, quant à lui, progressait toujours et une odeur atroce et étouffante vint prendre les combattants, assaillants et assaillis sans distinction, à la gorge. Délaissant leur combustible habituel, les flammes avaient fini par venir lécher les chairs des malheureux pris au piège sur les toits. Surpris et affolés par l'horreur que cette odeur impliquait, les ninjas et le groupe de l'Elue réduit à trois de ses membres n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde avant de reporter leur attention sur la bataille. Toute perte de vigilance et de concentration pourrait leur être fatal, tous en avaient conscience.

« Orochi ! s'exclama Lloyd en apercevant dans la mêlée l'imposante stature du ninja.

- Lloyd ?! s'écria-t-il en retour avec étonnement. Que faites-vous ici ?

- On passait dans le coin et on s'est dis qu'un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop, plaisanta le jeune épéiste tout en passant sa lame au travers d'un corps ennemi.

- Voilà qui n'est pas de refus ! On commençait un peu à s'ennuyer pour tout dire…, répondit le ninja sur le même ton. Où sont les autres ?

- On vous expliquera plus tard. Derrière vous !!! » lança Lloyd.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner son katana dans cette direction mais le ninja fut plus rapide que lui. Ses réflexes, aiguisés par des années d'entraînement lui permirent de passer d'un bond aussi souple que celui d'un félin, au dessus de son assaillant. Le temps que ce dernier comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il s'écroula mort, un kunai fiché dans la nuque, à la base de son casque.

- Joli, siffla Lloyd admiratif.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un, à part Sheena peut être, avec des réflexes aussi rapides et était stupéfait.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus l'issue de l'affrontement ne faisait aucun doute. Réduits à une poignée, les ninjas de Mizuho s'étaient regroupés, dos à dos, resserrant leurs rangs. Lloyd, Génis et Régal étaient parmi eux, leurs vêtements déchirés par endroits et tachés du sang de la milice pontificale aussi bien que du leur. Une longue estafilade barrait la joue du petit magicien, l'ancien aristocrate était touché sévèrement à l'épaule et l'épéiste était recouvert de coupures multiples. Il en allait de même pour leurs alliés.

_Cela ne finira donc jamais ?_s'interrogea Lloyd en essayant de contenir comme il le pouvait le flot continu des guerriers en armures.

Il commençait à ressentir sérieusement la fatigue qu'un tel affrontement pouvait provoquer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les combats qu'il avait pu mener jusqu'ici, le nombre d'attaquants n'étant jamais aussi important. Une petite dizaine tout au plus, et puis il y avait ses cinq autres compagnons. Il eut une pensée pour chacun d'eux, en particulier pour Sheena et Colette. Il espérait que l'invocatrice allait bien et que Raine avait pu l'aider. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Même si elle avait voulu la mort de Colette au début, il savait que ce choix avait été contraint et forcé par la survie de son propre peuple et lui était reconnaissant d'avoir allié sa puissance d'invocatrice à leur cause. Son attachement envers Colette n'était pas feint et une profonde amitié s'était établie entre les deux jeunes filles. Lloyd appréciait par-dessus tout sa franchise et son dévouement, ainsi son cœur se serra un peu à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus si Raine échouait dans son entreprise.

Lloyd secoua la tête pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée. Bien sûr que Raine allait la sauver. Elle était la guérisseuse la plus puissante qu'il connaissait. Il était impossible que le Professeur soit réduit à l'impuissance.

Il projeta ensuite son esprit vers la jeune Elue de Sylvarant comme si il essayait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent sans pour autant que l'ardeur du combat en soit la cause. Il aurait aimé la savoir près de lui en cet instant, juste en retrait de quelques pas comme à son habitude. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être amputé d'une partie de lui-même et cette étrange constatation le troublait. La savoir si mal n'arrangeait pas la chose, loin de là.

_Colette_

- Lloyd ! Attention ! s'exclama Génis en voyant son ami abaisser sa garde quelques secondes.

Ce cri ramena brusquement l'adolescent à la réalité. Il n'eut que le temps de voir la lame qui s'abattait vers lui, comme au ralenti. Il était trop tard pour parer. Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon se préparer au choc. Une bourrade dans l'épaule le déstabilisa. Le coup passa à quelques millimètres de lui mais un sinistre déchirement parvint à ses oreilles. Il vit le demi-elfe aux cheveux d'argent tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, la poitrine entaillée profondément sur toute sa largeur. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes mais il avait l'impression que son ami mit plusieurs longues minutes à s'effondrer.

- Génis !!! cria Lloyd, incrédule.

Le jeune épéiste se tourna d'un bloc, la colère s'emparant peu à peu de ses sens. Un grognement de rage s'éleva de sa gorge et il chargea l'ennemi le plus proche.

Peu lui importait à présent d'assurer ses arrières. La colère avait envahit son être et des larmes d'impuissance obstruaient sa vue. Il se détacha du groupe de ninja et fonça tête baissée, armes au clair, tandis que Régal accroupi au pied de Génis tentait d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure béante.

Les soldats du Pontife furent un instant surpris par la manœuvre. Ils se trouvaient à présent face à un jeune tigre plein de fureur, frappant et enchaînant les attaques avec une rapidité phénoménale. Aucune lame, aucun coup, aucune botte, ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Bondissant, virevoltant, il était partout à la fois mais demeurait cependant insaisissable. Ses deux katanas semblaient être animés d'une vie propre et chaque coup porté faisait écho à la souffrance qui étreignait le cœur de Lloyd.

C'était à lui de protéger Génis, son meilleur ami, et non le contraire. Que pouvait un magicien face à une arme de poing alors que sa plus grande force résidait dans le combat à distance ? Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, il avait relâché son attention. Erreur impardonnable dans un combat et qui vous coûte la vie.

_Ne meurs pas Génis… je t'en supplie._

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, il aperçut Régal au centre du groupe de ninjas survivants. Une pâle lumière blanche auréolait ses mains, posées sur le petit torse ensanglanté du demi-elfe. Ce dernier était inconscient et plus pâle que jamais, un petit sillon carmin au coin des lèvres. Lloyd se força à détourner les yeux de cette vision morbide. Ses adversaires semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête et il se sentait faiblir. Les muscles de ses bras le faisaient souffrir et bouger ses épées lui demandait de plus en plus d'effort.

Il se retrouva soudain face un homme imposant. Probablement le commandant de la milice, à en juger par son armure rutilante à motifs entrelacés. Son épée était longue et large, dotée une pointe légèrement recourbée. Son visage était dissimulé sous un heaume d'acier sans ornements particuliers mais Lloyd était prêt à parier qu'il souriait. Un petit rire cruel s'éleva des profondeurs du métal et l'adolescent su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. L'homme s'avança et ses hommes stoppèrent leur combat en cours pour concentrer leur attention sur celui de leur chef. Lloyd sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il allait avoir du mal sur ce coup là. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se ramassa sur lui-même. Cette fois-ci rien n'entamerait sa concentration.

Lloyd attaqua le premier. Les lames d'acier s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit mat et le commandant repoussa sans mal la charge de l'épéiste qui fut projeté à quelques mètres de là, ses bottes crissant sur le sol. Lloyd rétablit prestement son équilibre et imprima une forte impulsion à ses jambes afin de remonter au niveau de son adversaire. Soufflant comme un bœuf l'adolescent avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses assauts répétés.

Amelkhar, le commandant de la milice pontificale, était étonné de voir tant de force et de résistance chez ce gamin. Sa détermination semblait inébranlable et pourtant son corps commençait d'ores et déjà à montrer des signes évidents de fatigue. Le gosse n'abandonnerait pas, il en était certain. Amelkhar sourit intérieurement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré un adversaire de cette trempe et cette perspective le faisait frémir d'excitation. D'un revers de sa lame il fit voler celle de Lloyd. Surpris, ce dernier recula vivement tandis que son arme vint se planter dans le sol, juste entre les deux combattants. L'épéiste fronça les sourcils. C'était le premier adversaire qui arrivait à le désarmer depuis son affrontement contre Kratos dans la tour du Salut de Sylvarant.

Il ramena son unique katana devant lui, les deux mains posées sur la garde, en position de défi. Fermant les yeux un instant il fit appel à tout le Mana qui restait en lui. Ce coup devait être décisif car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il fallait mettre un terme au combat et Lloyd avait le sentiment que si il parvenait à défaire le chef, les hostilités prendraient fin.

Il rouvrit les yeux et commença à bouger lentement sur le coté droit. Amelkhar fit de même. Les deux hommes se tournaient autour tel deux fauves en cage, se jaugeant du regard, en quête du moindre indice indiquant le point faible de l'autre.

L'incendie faisait toujours rage alentour. L'air ambiant était brûlant. Les clameurs de la bataille avaient à présent laissé place à un silence tendu, comme si tout, la défaite ou la victoire, allait se jouer sur une seule et unique attaque.

Un des soldats se racla la gorge et ce fût le signal du départ. Les deux adversaires bondirent l'un vers l'autre. Les armes s'entrecroisèrent. Le katana de Lloyd vint se coller juste sous la gorge du commandant. La scène semblait figée.

Puis Lloyd s'écroula à terre, le souffle coupé. Juste avant qu'il ne place sa lame, le genou d'Amelkhar était venu se ficher dans son estomac, le stoppant dans son geste. L'air lui manquait et sa vue se troublait. Il avait perdu.

Lloyd ferma les yeux de rage alors que ses genoux touchaient le sol de terre dure. Ses poumons le brûlaient douloureusement à cause du manque d'air et un filet de sang s'écoulait lentement au coin de ses lèvres. La vue brouillé, il tenta de se mettre debout lorsque qu'il sentit un poids dans son dos l'obligeant à retourner mordre la poussière avec violence. Le commandant Amelkhar venait de poser son pied sur les épaules de l'adolescent qui tentait vainement de se relever. Sa résistance était tellement futile que le visage buriné du chef de la milice personnelle du Pontife s'étira en un rictus sauvage.

- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça sale vermine ? cracha-t-il avec une complaisance feinte

Un coup de pied vint cueillir Lloyd au niveau de l'abdomen et l'envoya bouler plus loin. Régal et le petit groupe de ninja serrèrent les poings. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur un homme à terre ? Il avait vaincu… n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Les soldats les tenaient en respect et ils ne pouvaient espérer venir en aide à leur ami.

L'épéiste crachota du sang et se redressa en l'essuyant d'un revers de main. Amelkhar poussa un grognement rauque et d'un bond, fut sur lui. Un coup porté au plexus solaire envoya à nouveau l'adolescent à terre. L'homme attrapa de sa large main gantée la tignasse brune de son jeune adversaire à bout de force et de l'autre attrapa son épée.

Les guerriers de Mizuho s'agitèrent nerveusement, révoltés. Une telle chose ne devait pas se produire ! Mais que pouvaient-ils espérer faire ? Ils étaient totalement réduits à l'impuissance, et des râles de frustration devant leur incapacité à intervenir s'élevèrent alors des rangs. Régal ne quittait pas des yeux Lloyd et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'oeils frénétiques en direction de Génis, et Régal comprit que seul le sort de son ami d'enfance lui importait à l'instant présent. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre alors qu'il était lui-même sur la sellette. L'ancien aristocrate hocha la tête d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Il avait stoppé l'hémorragie et le jeune garçon était hors de danger pour le moment. Soulagé, Lloyd poussa un imperceptible soupir.

Amelkhar leva son arme, prêt à frapper. Lloyd sourit à Régal. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver ces gens, et ses amis étaient dans un sale pétrin par sa tendance à vouloir jouer les héros. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait agit en accord avec ses convictions jusqu'au bout et il était en paix avec lui-même. Il n'était tout simplement pas assez fort… Kratos avait raison en fin de compte. Finalement il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

_Pardon Colette… je ne pourrai pas te sauver cette fois…_

-NON ! hurla Régal à plein poumons.

Le commandant abaissa son arme avec un geste vif.

-----

Kratos sursauta. Un frisson venait de courir le long de son échine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son regard parcourut l'océan et s'arrêta sur une ligne verticale à l'horizon. La tour du Salut se dressait fièrement au loin. Un étrange et funeste pressentiment s'insinua aux tréfonds de l'âme du mercenaire qui serra avec force le rebord de pierres grises.

_Lloyd… ne meurs pas._

------

Lloyd avait fermé les yeux, résigné et Régal s'était élancé, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui lui paralysait presque son épaule droite. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il voulait agir. Il n'était resté que trop longtemps à subir son destin. Pas cette fois. Il sauverait cette personne qui comptait tant pour lui parce qu'elle lui avait redonner le courage de continuer à vivre et d'avancer, de se racheter de son crime. Cet enfant qui lui avait laissé entr'apercevoir la lumière au bout de ce long tunnel noir et sans fin, il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Sa destinée n'était pas ici. Elle était à la tour du Salut, là haut sur Derris-Kharlan. La survie d'un monde, non…, de deux mondes, d'un univers à part entière dépendait de lui…dépendaient d'eux… Et son rôle à lui, Régal Bryant, était qu'il trouve le chemin vers le salut de Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla.

Un coup entre les deux omoplates, porté du pommeau d'une épée ennemie, le stoppa net dans son élan et il s'écroula à terre.

- Lloyyyyd ! s'écria-t-il de désespoir.

Trop tard… rien ne semblait plus pouvoir arrêter la course de la lame d'Amelkhar vers la nuque de Lloyd, à présent.

Une légère brise se leva, portée par une douce et étrange mélodie si pure que tous sentirent des larmes d'émotions picoter leurs yeux. Puis un immense éclair d'un blanc intense figea la scène. Seul un cri, presque une prière, retentit dans un silence irréel.

- Jugement sacré !

Génis ! Attaque !

Champ de bataille de Mizuho.

Lloyd se baisse afin d'éviter la lame de son adversaire.

Armé d'un pic à brochette, il tue son adversaire rapidement.

Génis, près du barbecue coréen prépare son attaque, protégé par Régal.

Il se concentre tandis que des flammes s'élève du barbecue, le faisant crépité de fureur.

Soudain, G se tourne vers ses assaillants. Son attaque est fin prête…

G (ouvrant bien grand la bouche): Haleine d'ail ! Agis tout de suite !

Et ce furent les derniers mots que les gardes pontificaux entendirent avant d'être balayés par l'énergie destructrice qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

L et R (au bord de l'évanouissement): Prends un chewing-gum Génis !


	9. Chapitre 09: Un sauveur inattendu

Chapitre 9 : Un sauveur inattendu

Une légère brise se leva, portée par une douce et étrange mélodie si pure que tous sentirent des larmes d'émotions picoter leurs yeux. Puis un immense éclair d'un blanc intense figea la scène. Seul un cri, presque une prière, retentit dans un silence irréel.

- Jugement sacré !

------

La jeune Elue blonde venait d'atteindre le village de ninja sans encombres majeurs. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à la bataille qui faisait rage. Cachée derrière un mur en torchis, elle avait assisté, impuissante à la défaite de ses amis, à l'intervention malheureuse de Génis, puis au combat singulier qui avait opposé Lloyd au chef de la milice pontificale. Elle avait alors serré les poings si fort qu'elle s'était enfoncée les ongles profondément dans sa chair. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Ses yeux inquiets étaient rivés sur son ami d'enfance tandis que de minces filets de sang coulaient le long de ses phalanges. Les visions de son rêve s'imposèrent alors à son esprit. Tout se passait de la même manière et ç'en était troublant. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à cette constatation, la confortant dans l'idée qu'elle avait eu raison de s'y fier.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit Lloyd tomber à terre, vaincu par le genou de son adversaire qui, d'un coup de pied, venait de le faire rouler à proximité de sa cachette.

Colette se retourna vivement afin d'être dissimulée par l'ombre du mur. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir maintenant…encore quelques minutes et sa réserve de Mana serait reconstituée, et à ce moment là, à ce moment seulement, elle pourrait tenter quelque chose pour venir en aide à ses amis. Leurs adversaires étaient bien trop nombreux. Il ne fallait leur laisser aucune chance de s'en remettre.

Ses propres pensées la surprirent. Depuis quand raisonnait-elle ainsi, en combattante impitoyable envers ses ennemis ? Après tout, il s'agissait d'êtres humains, tout comme eux. En quoi étaient-ils différents ? Au nom de quoi se prétendait-elle le droit de leur ôter la vie ? Où était donc passée sa compassion… ? Elle se demanda si ce changement était provoqué par sa transformation progressive.

_Oui cela doit être ça_, pensa-t-elle, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Un cristal parasitaire pouvait-il changer le caractère de son hôte ?

Il influait déjà sur son corps, il était donc fort probable qu'il pouvait également agir sur son âme. Colette sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait devenir une autre entité, malgré les efforts désespérés qu'elle faisait pour contenir la propagation du mal. C'était bien pire que sa transformation en ange. Là au moins elle avait pu préserver son intégrité, tandis que maintenant…

L'adversaire de Lloyd venait de l'agripper par les cheveux et leva son arme au dessus de sa nuque. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Joignant les mains, elle se lança dans l'incantation du « Jugement » sans quitter son ami du regard. Elle entr'aperçu du coin de l'œil Régal qui tentait de s'élancer vers Lloyd pour lui porter secours. Peine perdue. Un coup dans le dos l'envoya à terre avant qu'il ait seulement pu esquisser un geste dans sa direction.

L'ange blond ferma les yeux, affolée. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de lancer son sort, n'étant pas au faîte de ses capacités, et Lloyd allait périr parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte…

_Non !_

Au cri de révolte qu'elle poussa intérieurement, Colette sentit que quelque chose venait de changer. Une petite lueur au plus profond d'elle-même se mit à briller avec de plus en plus d'intensité, agissant comme un catalyseur à son Mana, l'intensifiant et l'amplifiant. Le pouvoir se déversa en elle avec une incroyable force, inondant son âme et remplissant les moindres recoins de son corps. Une aura lumineuse l'enveloppa avec douceur, la soulevant légèrement de terre. Ses longs cheveux d'or flottant au tour d'elle, la jeune fille croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête en avant, humblement, comme pour prier la Déesse.

Exorcisée de tous ses doutes, elle savait à présent ce qu'elle devait faire.

C'était si évident.

Une douce mélopée s'échappa de ses lèvres, pure et cristalline.

Le chant sacré réservé à la race angélique emplit l'air et vint se mêler à la puissance de l'attaque du « Jugement ». Les deux flux magiques tourbillonnèrent un instant autour de celle qui venait de les invoquer et se fondirent en un seul. La jeune fille irradiait d'une lumière dorée tandis que son chant s'élevait de plus en plus haut.

- Jugement sacré ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle libérait l'incroyable énergie de son attaque.

D'immenses colonnes de lumières s'abattirent alors sur le champ de bataille, traversant les corps des gardes pontificaux qui s'écroulèrent, vidés de leur force vitale. Un rayon frappa le commandant de la milice en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière sur un cri muet, puis s'écroula. Libéré de son emprise, Lloyd releva la tête, stupéfait par la rapidité et la violence de l'attaque. En un instant, la situation venait de se retourner à leur avantage. La plupart des soldats étaient morts, quelques uns étaient gravement blessés. Un bruit de pas, crissant sur le gravier attira son attention. Une paire de bottines blanches s'avançait avec hésitation dans leur direction. Lloyd laissa son regard remonter lentement le long du corps du nouvel arrivant. Une robe blanche bordée de bleu sur laquelle était jetée une tunique en tout point semblable, puis de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, envahirent son champ de vision.

- Colette ! s'exclama Lloyd surpris.

L'intéressée lui rendit un gentil sourire.

- Lloyd ! Tout le monde ! Je suis arrivée à temps on dirait. Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver, commença-t-elle.

Les ninjas acquiescèrent d'un petit mouvement de tête. Lloyd et Régal, quant à eux la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Dire qu'ils la croyaient en sécurité chez Altessa…

L'épéiste se releva tant bien que mal, et l'ange blond se précipita à sa rencontre pour l'aider.

« Lloyd ! Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, la voix vacillante traduisant son inquiétude.

- Pourquoi… ? murmura l'adolescent, tête baissée.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau, plus durement cette fois.

Tout d'abord surprise par le ton employé par son ami, la jeune fille recula d'un pas. Puis, comprenant sa réaction elle tenta de s'expliquer.

« Ne te fâche pas Lloyd, supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je … je me faisais du soucis pour toi.

-Et moi donc ! s'écria-t-il quelque peu en colère. Je ne t'ai pas laissé là bas pour que tu me suives et que tu t'exposes aux coups!

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua-t-elle, haussa involontairement la voix elle aussi. J'ai fait un rêve dans lequel tu étais en danger. Non ! Laisse moi finir… Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, j'en ai la certitude. C'était plutôt une sorte de rêve prémonitoire car cela paraissait bien trop réel… douloureusement réel…Ne me demande pas comment une telle chose est possible mais je suis convaincue qu'il en était ainsi…Dans mon rêve, tu… tu… tu allais … tu allais mourir… »

Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion, trahissant toute l'anxiété qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir et elle baissa la tête, penaude, attendant le verdict de son ami. La colère de Lloyd s'envola alors aussitôt. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de la blâmer. Lui aussi avait eu peur lorsque Amelkhar l'avait réduit à l'impuissance. Lui aussi avait craint de ne plus jamais la revoir. Cet aveu jeta le trouble en lui et une envie irrépressible de la serrer dans ses bras à l'instant même, l'envahit soudain. Un geste pour la rassurer. Un geste pour se rassurer.

Il n'imaginait pas que la jeune fille aurait un tel effet sur lui.

Il s'avança vers elle et du bout des doigts lui caressa doucement la joue, effleurant au passage quelques mèches de ses fins cheveux blonds.

- Je suis désolé Colette. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir un peu crié dessus, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'ange releva la tête, la secoua avec véhémence en signe de dénégation et plongea son regard azur dans celui de Lloyd.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi un certain temps leur sembla-t-il, à se fouiller du regard. À essayer de deviner ce qui se cachait réellement derrière leur inquiétude l'un pour l'autre. Tous deux sentirent leur souffle s'accélérer tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

- Lloyd ! Colette ! Vous allez bien ?

L'exclamation de Régal, qui s'avançait à présent vers eux à grandes enjambées, les ramena à la réalité. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, le rouge aux joues, sans pouvoir expliquer le fait qu'ils se soient trouvés si proches en si peu de temps. Ils marmonnèrent de vagues excuses et Régal esquissa un petit sourire moqueur qu'il s'empressa de cacher. Son visage reprit son apparence impassible. Il contempla un instant sans rien dire ses deux jeunes compagnons, puis il asséna une grande tape dans le dos de Lloyd.

- C'est bon de te voir vivant… constata-t-il simplement.

Lloyd se contenta d'acquiescer. Conscient qu'il avait échappé au pire cette fois-ci, il passa machinalement sa main sur sa nuque, comme pour s'assurer que sa tête était toujours bien là, ancrée sur ses épaules. Inconsciemment, il frissonna.

Régal se tourna ensuite vers Colette et, sans un mot, mit un genou à terre devant elle, à la stupéfaction générale. Les yeux de l'Elue de Sylvarant s'agrandirent de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait donc à Régal ? Elle jeta un regard en arrière, afin de vérifier que ce salut lui était bien destiné. Personne, évidemment, ne se trouvait derrière la jeune fille qui rougit davantage, extrêmement gênée par le comportement de l'ancien aristocrate.

« Merci Colette… merci d'être venue à temps… merci d'avoir sauvé Lloyd, lui dit Régal d'une voix presque solennelle.

- Régal… relève-toi voyons… enfin, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, bafouilla la jeune fille, de plus en plus embarrassée et triturant nerveusement le bas de sa tunique.

- Mais si. Si nous sommes encore vivants c'est grâce à ton intervention, répondit-il gravement en se relevant, grimaçant quelque peu de douleur pour avoir sollicité son épaule blessée. Tu as agi là où nous étions tous impuissants… »

Un silence gêné suivit de près cette déclaration.

- Génis ! s'exclama Lloyd, prenant soudain conscience que le petit magicien n'était pas à leurs cotés.

Et il s'élança vers le groupe de survivants massés autour de la silhouette à terre du demi-elfe.

Colette voulut le suivre mais Régal la retint par le bras.

- Je te remercie encore Colette… dit-il à mi-voix. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais tu viens de sauver bon nombre de vies aujourd'hui. Et le plus important…

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le regard interloqué de Colette, comme si il cherchait ses mots.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, pour Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla, pour eux, continua-t-il en désignant du menton les derniers combattants de Mizuho, et pour moi… Parce que sans Lloyd, non, sans vous deux, personne n'aurait la force et le courage de continuer. Et je…

- Oui je sais Régal, le coupa Colette de sa voix douce. Je sais et je comprends. Merci à toi aussi…

- Merci pour quoi ? lui demanda Régal, surpris à son tour.

- Merci de croire en nous », répondit-elle simplement.

À cet instant son regard parût sans âge comme si ce n'était plus la jeune élue de seize ans qui se tenait devant l'ancien aristocrate, mais une entité dont la sagesse semblait infinie, comme si elle avait été associée à la genèse du monde. Et Régal en fut troublé.

Un mince sourire, presque navré, étira le visage de l'ange blond. Puis elle s'élança vers Lloyd, qui tenait contre son cœur le corps immobile de son ami, ses longs cheveux d'or battant sur ses frêles épaules. L'instant était passé, fugace, et déjà Colette était redevenue égale à elle-même. Un caillou un peu plus proéminent que les autres se dressa sur sa route et elle chuta sans autre forme de procès, s'étalant misérablement dans la poussière.

------

Sheena émergea doucement du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel Raine l'avait volontairement plongé, quelques heures auparavant. Elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, avant que les images atroces de l'agression qu'elle venait de subir ne s'imposent à son esprit. Pareil à quelqu'un qui se noie, elle essayait de trouver désespérément un point d'ancrage à travers les flashs qui défilaient de force devant ses yeux. Elle ferma les paupières, espérant ainsi en endiguer le flot avant d'être submergée. En vain.

La terreur remonta du plus profond de ses entrailles, paralysant sa raison, et l'instinct animal reprit ses droits. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres et d'un bond elle se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce. L'angle du mur, au niveau de la tête du lit, lui apparût alors comme son plus proche salut. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même, ses sens ne lui appartenaient plus. Elle n'était plus qu'un animal blessé.

Gémissant et haletant, elle tentait de se fondre dans le mur tandis que Raine et Préséa s'approchaient doucement d'elle, en se pressant de plus en plus contre la paroi de pierres froides à mesure que la distance entre elles s'amenuisait. Son regard affolé balayait l'ensemble de la pièce. Comprenant qu'il était pris au piège, l'animal cherchait désespérément une échappatoire.

La demie-elfe et la fillette aux cheveux roses échangèrent un regard entendu et s'arrêtèrent à un mètre environ de l'invocatrice. Pendant quelques minutes ni l'une, ni l'autre n'ouvrirent la bouche afin de ne pas brusquer leur amie. Raine surprit un instant dans le regard de l'invocatrice une étrange lueur qui la fit frémir. Ce n'était plus Sheena, la ninja de Mizuho, qu'elles avaient en face d'elles mais une bête, sauvage, blessée et prise au piège de surcroît. Et elle savait par expérience que rien n'était plus dangereux que cette bête là. Elle tendit alors sa main vers elle en un geste lent et doux, tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, comme elle l'aurait fait pour apprivoiser un animal particulièrement craintif.

Sheena qui ne quittait pas des yeux les deux « intruses », se mit à fixer intensément cette main tendue qui s'approchait d'elle. Beaucoup trop près d'elle. Prise de panique, elle chercha à reculer davantage mais son dos se heurta à la résistance du mur derrière elle. Cette créature aux cheveux argents et celle aux cheveux roses lui barraient définitivement la route.

Toute fuite était à présent exclue.

Sa cage thoracique se levait et s'abaissait en un rythme désordonné. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas que cette main la touche. En aucun cas elle ne devait laisser une personne entrer en contact avec elle, sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Les yeux ronds et le souffle court, terrorisée, Sheena vit avec appréhension la main raccourcir la distance avec son avant bras, sans seulement esquisser un geste pour tenter de l'arrêter. Et bien sur, l'inévitable se produisit. Les doigts effleurèrent sa peau et la bête poussa un hurlement de panique.

Raine sentit au moment où elle posa sa main sur le bras de Sheena que sa tentative d'approche avait échoué. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à se voir projetée à l'autre bout de la chambre par la puissance du charme du « gardien » que la ninja venait inconsciemment d'invoquer. Déjà, Préséa avait bondi auprès d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, que la demie-elfe massait son postérieur endolori par le choc et repartait à l'assaut des défenses de Sheena.

- Sheena ! implora-t-elle. C'est nous, tes amies. Laisse nous t'aider voyons.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et restait enfermée dans son mutisme animal. À chaque fois que la guérisseuse faisait mine de s'approcher, Sheena érigeait autour d'elle son bouclier magique impénétrable. Raine grogna d'impuissance et de frustration. Il fallait pourtant bien la ramener à la raison. Mais comment faire si elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle pour lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort ? D'où tirait-elle la puissance nécessaire pour maintenir ce sort à un tel niveau d'intensité d'ailleurs ?! Dire qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine, le Mana n'irriguait plus son organisme... Comment ses réserves avaient-elles pu se reformer si rapidement ? Puisait-elle dans l'incroyable source d'énergie que constituaient les esprits originels dont elle avait le contrôle? Sans nul doute, constata-t-elle, amère.

C'est alors que la fillette à la hache intervint.

-Attend Raine, laisse moi essayer quelque chose…

Celle-ci acquiesça et recula de quelques pas afin de lui laisser le champ libre. La petite combattante invoqua également son propre charme de protection et une coquille translucide de couleur émeraude l'enveloppa instantanément. Raine était toujours impressionnée de voir tant de force dans ce corps d'enfant. La résistance de sa protection magique n'avait rien à envier à la sienne, qui disposait pourtant d'une grande réserve de Mana pour se constituer. Se pouvait-il que la fillette en possède une plus importante encore ?

Ainsi équipée, Préséa s'avança résolument en direction de Sheena, acculée contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce. Comme précédemment, cette dernière fit apparaître la barrière du « gardien » lorsqu'elle jugea que la créature aux cheveux roses n'était plus à une distance raisonnable. Les deux sorts de protection entrèrent alors en collision et l'air se mit à grésiller.

Préséa avançait maintenant avec une lenteur infinie, mais fut obligée de faire marche arrière au bout de quelques secondes. Le bouclier de Sheena la repoussait et elle finît par être éjectée, tout comme Raine avant elle, sa tête heurtant les pierres froides avec un bruit sourd.

- Préséa ! s'écria la demie-elfe en se précipitant vers elle. Tu vas bien ?

Sans un mot celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et chassa d'un revers de main celle du Professeur Sage avec autant de négligence que s'il s'était agit d'une mouche importune. La combattante à la hache fronça les sourcils, le regard emprunt de détermination. Il n'était pas question pour elle de laisser Sheena, sa compagne de route, fermer son âme et son coeur au monde, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait après le meurtre… non la mort, corrigea-t-elle, de sa sœur Alicia. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le tumulte intérieur de l'invocatrice après ce qu'elle venait de subir, et voulait l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à surmonter cela. Rendre ce qu'on lui avait donné, tout simplement…

Cette fois-ci, elle mobilisa la moindre once de Mana de sa réserve et invoqua une fois encore son bouclier. Les poings serrés, elle tenta de percer la barrière qui isolait Sheena du monde extérieur. Les boucliers magiques s'entrechoquèrent dans un crépitement aigu. Raine observait, muette, le combat d'énergie magique qui se déroulait devant elle. Que se passerait-il si Préséa venait à échouer à nouveau ? Sheena serait-elle définitivement perdue ou le temps qui passe parviendrait-il à éroder sa terreur et permettre à sa raison de refaire surface ? Anxieuse, la demie-elfe se rognait l'ongle du pouce et priait la Déesse de toutes ses forces pour que la combattante à la hache réussisse dans son entreprise.

Un moment, les deux forces restèrent immobiles, puis celle de Préséa commença lentement à gagner du terrain. Raine sentait l'espoir renaître en elle à mesure que le sort de protection de la fillette écrasait celui de la ninja. Pourtant, au dernier moment, voyant que la partie serait perdue pour elle, l'invocatrice libéra un flux de Mana supplémentaire qui vint s'ajouter à l'aura protectrice de son rempart magique. Les bottes cerclées de métal de la petite fille d'Ozette raclèrent alors le sol de pierres disjointes en un bruit strident lorsque sa propre force magique vint heurter celle de Sheena, plus forte, et qui la repoussait à présent.

_Bon sang mais elle n'a donc pas de limites…_

- Préséa, tiens bon ! lâcha Raine, plus angoissée que jamais.

Dans une ultime tentative, cette dernière, tremblant sous l'effort que lui coûtait de conserver son bouclier à une telle intensité, parvint à faire un pas en avant. Elle essayait d'inverser le sens de la poussée mais son énergie de fût malheureusement pas suffisante. Elle allait lâcher prise, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'incroyable pression qui s'exerçait sur son petit corps, pourtant aguerri, lorsqu'une boule de plume noire s'échappa de sa tunique.

L'Ishkal, qui ne s'était plus manifesté jusqu'à présent, sauta à terre et traversa sans la moindre difficulté les deux sorts du « gardien » qui nimbaient la pièce d'un halo vert. La magie ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle, constata Raine avec stupeur. C'était comme si elle se mouvait en même temps que le flux de Mana, utilisant chaque nœud, chaque courant, chaque pulsion à bon escient, un peu à la manière d'un marin naviguant au milieu des hauts fonds et traçant sur la surface de l'onde un ballet complexe connu de lui seul. Agile, touchant à peine le sol, la créature en quelques bonds graciles couvrit la distance qui la séparait de l'invocatrice perdue et sauta sur ses genoux.

-Corrine, souffla cette dernière, incrédule, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un long rêve.

Raine tiqua et se souvint en cet instant de ce qu'elle avait lu sur ces êtres légendaires…

_Ils prennent la forme que notre esprit veut bien leur donner… l'Ishkal a sans aucun doute sondé l'esprit de Sheena qui le voit à présent comme Corrine…_

- Corrine !!! répéta l'invocatrice plus fort cette fois, de grosses larmes de détresse perlant sur ses joues rougies. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé … je te le jure… j'ai essayé d'ouvrir mon cœur… comme tu me l'avais dit… Mais je,…il… on… J'ai peur, j'ai si peur…

La jeune femme serrait contre sa poitrine l'Ishkal, le flot de ses larmes semblant devoir ne jamais s'arrêter. Raine et Préséa voyaient maintenant, elles aussi, la créature sous les traits de l'esprit originel disparu dans le temple de Volt.

À mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, la barrière magique de Sheena diminuait d'intensité. Petit à petit sa raison refaisait surface, endiguant l'animal qui avait pris possession de ses sens. Pourtant il était toujours là, relégué en arrière plan, tapi dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, attendant le moment opportun pour refaire surface. Raine avait bien conscience de cela et se promit intérieurement de veiller à ce que la bête de terreur reste toujours endormie.

La pièce s'assombrit brusquement. Le sort du « gardien » de Préséa venait de se rompre, privant la petite chambre de sa lueur émeraude. Epuisée par tant de Mana brûlé en un si court laps de temps, la fillette sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et tomba sur les genoux, la respiration difficile et en sueur. L'œil morne elle observait à présent la demie-elfe avancer timidement vers Sheena, toujours prostrée dans l'angle du mur.

- Sheena… ? interpella Raine doucement.

Cette dernière releva lentement la tête au son de la voix familière qui prononçait ainsi son nom. Raine s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se composa un visage qui se voulait rassurant. Les deux femmes s'observèrent quelques minutes, silencieuse. Les larmes de Sheena avaient laissé sur ses joues de longs sillons salés mais leur flot semblait s'être tari. Raine cherchait les mots qu'il fallait. Puis Sheena, les yeux secs, posa sa tête contre le buste de son amie.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

Ces simples paroles firent oublier à Raine le petit discours qu'elle venait mentalement d'élaborer et elle passa sa main contre le dos de l'invocatrice. Caressante.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement en lui embrassant délicatement le front. Je sais…

A la clarté apaisante du feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, une fillette aux couettes roses, éreintée, contemplait les flammes qui dansaient vivement dans l'âtre. La douce chaleur, diffuse, créait une atmosphère sécurisante, tel un cocon coupé de la folie du monde extérieur. Dans un coin, une jeune femme à la courte chevelure argentée tenait dans ses bras sa consoeur brune, tandis qu'une créature multicolore à mi chemin entre le chat et le renard, ronronnait paisiblement, lové contre le ventre de cette dernière.

Le sauveur inattendu ?!

Zélos (marmonnant et boudeur) : Inattendu, inattendu… c'est vite dit ça !

Génis : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Z? Pourquoi tu râles encore ?

Z : Je n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre, c'est une honte !!!

G (rictus ironique) : Ooooh…Mon pauvre chéri… on va te plaindre tiens !

Régal : Z, tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement puéril

G : Oui ! D'autant que ce n'est pas toi, je te signale, qui t'es fait découper en rondelle au chapitre précédent --'

Z : Mais on s'en fiche de toi. Mes pauvres petites chéries ne pourront pas m'admirer dans ce chapitre-ci.

G : C'est une grande perte pour l'humanité, c'est certain… --'

R : Un peu de tenue Z, on nous regarde là !

Z (n'écoutant pas) : Oui, exactement, c'est une perte terrible, et…

Z continue de déblatérer pendant des heures de la sorte.

G : Il est lamentable…

Lloyd(débarquant comme un cheveux sur la soupe) : De qui ? De quoi ?

G : Mais rien, retourne jouer avec tes épées L. C'est pas de toi qu'on parle…( à part) Celui là alors, il en tiens une couche lui aussi.


	10. Chapitre 10: Confrontations

Chapitre 10 : Confrontations

La nuit était tombée, enveloppant dans son écrin de soie noire le monde prospère de Tésséha'lla. La lune, tel une perle de nacre aux douces rondeurs, s'élevait haut dans le ciel moucheté de diamants scintillants.

Un petit groupe de marcheurs avançait le long d'un sentier forestier serpentant entre les épicéas et les mélèzes, à la lueur vacillante et timide de la lanterne brandie par l'homme de tête. Ses vêtements, aussi sombres que les sous-bois environnants, donnaient l'impression inquiétante que la lanterne flottait toute seule. La petite troupe avançait cahin-caha, leurs pas étouffés par le tapis d'aiguilles de pins à terre. À en juger par leur démarche hésitante, cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils cheminaient ainsi et la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans les rangs. Une des formes noires s'affaissa soudain sur elle-même, à bout de force. Aussitôt, une de ses compagnes se précipita vers elle.

- ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers la silhouette assise à terre et fit mine de la hisser sur son dos pour continuer le voyage. Cette dernière esquissa un geste.

« Non, … non tout va bien. Je vais me lever dans cinq minutes. Juste le temps de souffler un peu, répliqua-t-elle.

- Non Colette, ça ne va pas et je le vois bien. Nous marchons depuis des heures maintenant et il est normal que tu sois épuisée.

- Mais toi tu continues d'avancer », fit la jeune fille sur un ton de reproche.

Elle s'en voulait d'être si faible. Elle était pathétique… Son intervention dans le village les avaient peut être sauvés d'une mort certaine mais à présent elle ralentissait tout le monde. Elle secoua la tête, essayant par ce geste de chasser sa fatigue et jeta un coup d'œil sur le reste du groupe en contrebas. Tous affichaient de sombres visages, nul besoin de lumière pour le deviner. Colette avisa Régal qui portait le corps de Génis sur son dos et soupira. Combien de temps tiendrait leur ami sans des soins plus poussés ? Régal maîtrisait des sorts de guérison mineurs et il avait pu enrayer pour un temps l'hémorragie. Cependant, durant leur fuite du village dévasté, les secousses, que l'ancien aristocrate n'avaient pu amortir, avaient rouvert la blessure du petit magicien et une tache écarlate s'étendait de plus en plus sur son torse.

Lloyd interrogea du regard leur guide qui était revenu sur ses pas en constatant soudain que certains s'étaient arrêtés en chemin. Leur destination était-elle si loin ? Ils avaient progressé toute l'après midi dans les collines s'étendant derrière Mizuho et s'étaient attaqués aux premières montagnes en début de soirée, ne s'accordant qu'une courte halte pour calmer leurs estomacs mourrant de faim.

- Il nous reste encore une bonne heure de marche avant d'atteindre le camp. Courage ! répondit le guide à sa question muette.

_Encore une heure !_ pensa Colette avec amertume.

Ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien à force de butter à chaque pas sur les racines qui ornaient le sentier. Exténuée, elle pensa avec délice à un bon bain chaud mais se ravisa presque immédiatement, un peu honteuse de ses pensées égoïstes. Avec un imperceptible soupir, elle accepta, résignée, la main amicale et chaleureuse que lui tendait Lloyd. Ce dernier la tira à lui et quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille blonde se trouvait à nouveau sur ses pieds. Elle adressa à son ami un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant et la colonne de marcheurs se remit en branle sous les hululements des chouettes et autres rapaces nocturnes.

------

Accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Zélos contemplait avec une fascination certaine la mer démontée à ses pieds. Une tempête faisait rage depuis la fin de l'après midi et la fuite du jour n'avait en rien calmé les éléments déchaînés. Bien au contraire, alors que la nuit recouvrait de son noir manteau l'Abbaye du Sud-Est et ses alentours, le vent avait forci et les vagues s'étaient creusées davantage.

À présent, l'Elu offrait, avec délectation et sans retenue, son visage aux intempéries. Il lui semblait avoir trouvé là un dérivatif à la rage et la rancœur qui lui obscurcissaient l'esprit et lui tordaient les entrailles. Le tumulte de ses pensées trouvait curieusement écho dans chaque mugissement du vent, chaque vague s'écrasant furieusement contre la falaise quelques mètres plus bas, chaque roulement de tonnerre. Chaque éclair qui zébrait le ciel, éclairait durant une fraction de seconde la chambre d'une lueur fantomatique, révélant ça et là des meubles renversés, un pichet en terre finement travaillé gisant au sol, brisé. Le chandelier avait roulé sous le lit et les draps étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, claquant au vent. La pluie battante s'insinuait à l'intérieur depuis la fenêtre grande ouverte, inondant Zélos et le plancher.

Lorsqu'il était remonté, à la suite de son échange avec Kratos, la vue de cette chambre si propre et bien rangée l'avait insupporté au plus haut point, et dans un accès de fureur, le jeune homme avait tout bonnement dévasté la pièce, la rendant ainsi plus conforme avec son humeur du moment.

Que devait-il faire bon sang ? Quelle conduite adopter ? Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours su quelle décision prendre et à quel moment il fallait la prendre. Aujourd'hui, il était tout simplement perdu et tentait de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une petite crise passagère, une lubie – une de plus- sans grande importance. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher si prêt du but… Bientôt son statut écrasant d'Elu de la Régénération lui serait à jamais ôté… Il serait libre !... Libre… enfin ! … Libre d'aller et venir à sa guise sans avoir de compte à rendre. Libre de parler sans être jugé. Libre d'être lui-même sans que l'on décortique ses moindres faits et gestes. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que l'on s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour son nom, sa fortune, son pouvoir, ou encore sa personne ? Depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, ce carcan l'étouffait, éteignait à petit feu son âme et le rongeait de l'intérieur...

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Puisque sa chère sœur avait l'air de tellement tenir à devenir l'Elue à sa place, qu'elle le garde ce foutu cristal ! Il n'allait surtout pas la priver d'un tel « privilège ». Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre après.

Il éclata alors d'un petit rire nerveux sans joie.

Pourtant, plus il laissait libre cours à ses égoïstes pensées, plus le visage défait et terrifié de Sheena lui revenait en mémoire. Son cœur s'emballa alors bien malgré lui.

_Sheena._

_Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite Zélos ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre ça ! Pas maintenant !_

Et il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette image qui semblait vouloir être collée à ses rétines. Une autre s'imposa à lui. Celle d'une jeune femme blonde à la beauté éblouissante, rougissant de son sang versé la neige immaculée. Une larme de douleur roula sur sa joue, invisible parmi les gouttes de pluie qui battaient son visage.

_Mère !_

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pensé à elle. Cela faisait presque dix-sept ans en fait, et depuis ce jour maudit pas une seule fois il n'avait versé une larme. Dans son dernier souffle, elle lui avait fait promettre d'être fort, de ne jamais abandonner. Et, c'est ce qu'il avait fait… à sa manière toutefois. Il n'avait jamais montré ses faiblesses à personne, utilisant par contre celles des autres sans aucune retenue. Dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui, il avait su s'imposer, trouver sa place, et était rapidement devenu très peu scrupuleux sur les moyens employés pour y parvenir. Seul le résultat comptait. Cela bien sûr, n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde, notamment du Pontife et de la monarchie qui pensaient faire de cet enfant investi de tant de responsabilité et de pouvoir, une marionnette dont il serait aisé de tirer les ficelles. Pourtant, le jeune garçon, encore endeuillé par la disparition brutale de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, s'était révélé beaucoup plus retord qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu au départ. Décidé à ne pas subir son destin mais à le créer, l'Elu était devenu une entité avec qui il fallait compter sur l'échiquier du pouvoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, si près du but qu'il s'était fixé, Zélos était las de toute cette mascarade grotesque qu'était sa vie. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir sacrifier la jeune Elue de Sylvarant sur l'autel de ses manigances personnelles. Une part de lui, lui soufflait de laisser de coté ses hésitations : il n'accomplissait là qu'un devoir envers lui-même. Il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle ne se représenterait peut être jamais. Une autre part, cependant, doutait. N'allait-il pas, par son geste, perdre les seules personnes qui comptaient un tant soit peu à ses yeux ?

Il eut soudain la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Son échine se hérissa et ce n'était pas dû au froid glacial de la pluie diluvienne. Des années d'entraînement aux arts du combat avaient aiguisé cette faculté, propre à tout combattant, de percevoir l'hostilité tapie dans l'ombre et c'était ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il se retourna vivement, la main sur la garde de sa dague, prêt à dégainer. Il ne vit pourtant rien et allait relâcher la tension qui engourdissait ses muscles lorsqu'un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel plombé. Accompagné du fracas assourdissant d'un coup de tonnerre, il illumina la chambre. Son cœur manqua alors un battement.

A coté du lit défait se tenait un être dont le regard vide et étrangement fixe laissait à penser que ce corps n'était qu'une coquille vide et sans âme. Un ange du Cruxis.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre là lui… ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il pu rentrer alors que la porte est fermée à clé et que celle-ci est dans ma poche ?_

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit avec force quelque part dans la tête de l'Elu qui retenait son souffle. Ce larbin d'Yggdrasill n'était sûrement pas venu là pour faire la conversation en toute courtoisie.

- C'est à quel sujet ? commença Zélos en prenant un air faussement décontracté.

Intérieurement pourtant, il était tendu à l'extrême.

L'ange releva lentement la tête vers lui, comme si les paroles que venaient de prononcer son interlocuteur l'avait réveillé d'une quelconque transe. Il planta son regard sans vie dans celui de l'Elu qui se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. À croire que cet être étrange était en train de sonder son âme et ses pensées les plus intimes. Il tenta alors de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais plus il essayait, plus sa tête fourmillait d'images, comme si l'ange cherchait quelque chose de précis dans son sub-conscient. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et appuya sur ses tempes avec force, essayant par ce simple geste de stopper ce défilé continu. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne et il tomba à genou, le souffle court, réprimant le cri de souffrance provoqué par cet exam mental.

- Non ! gémit-il piteusement.

L'ange haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, animant son visage de cire d'une mimique presque grotesque. Comment ?! Ce misérable humain osait essayer de se soustraire à la volonté de Lord Yggdrasill, son seigneur et maître ?! Une telle chose était tout bonnement inenvisageable ! La créature ailée poussa alors plus loin son intrusion dans l'esprit de l'Elu, broyant d'une main de fer ses dernières résistances.

Le sang battant ses tempes et les oreilles bourdonnantes, Zélos était au supplice. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau menaçait d'imploser à tout moment tant la douleur était vive et lancinante. Une lame passée au travers du corps n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet, il en était certain.

_Ne pas penser… ne penser à rien… ne pas penser…_

Telle était la litanie que marmonnait le jeune homme roux qui espérait ainsi pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Action dérisoire en réalité car le pantin d'Yggdrasill était infaillible. Une foule de sensations et d'images venaient assaillir Zélos complètement dérouté. Une multitude de jolis minois féminins passèrent devant ses yeux écarquillés - ses anciennes conquêtes comprit-il, dans un sursaut de lucidité - parmi lesquelles trois visages revenaient régulièrement, superposables et interchangeables à l'infini. Trois femmes. Une blonde, une rousse et une brune. Trois entités symboliques qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui tel des fantômes évanescents. La mère, la sœur et la femme…

- Arrêtez !!! Arrêtez ça ! supplia-t-il les yeux brouillés et la tête emprisonnée dans un étau de douleur.

Autant parler à un mur. L'ange du Cruxis, impassible continuait son office tandis qu'au dehors, la tempête battait son plein.

Une voix désincarnée semblant venir d'outre-tombe emplit soudain la pièce ravagée par les intempéries et les sautes d'humeur de son propriétaire, tandis que la boite crânienne de Zélos éclatait en milles éclats de verre. Ou tout du moins en avait-il la ferme sensation…

- Bien. Cela suffit comme ça. J'ai ce que je voulais savoir.

Le ton était dur, tranchant.

« Oui maître, ânonna l'ange d'une voix monocorde en relâchant la pression invisible qu'il exerçait sur le cerveau du jeune homme.

- Alors mon cher « Elu », reprit la voix glacée, teintée d'une pointe d'ironie. Aurais-tu envisagé une seule seconde de ne pas respecter tes engagements auprès de moi ? »

L'Elu en question resta immobile, prostré à même le sol, haletant. Il était bien incapable à présent du moindre discours cohérent. Sa conscience semblait être en miettes et au prix d'un douloureux effort, il tenta tout même de relever la tête.

- Réponds ! Réponds lorsque je m'adresse à toi misérable chien d'humain !!! fulmina la voix au timbre métallique.

Le dernier terme fut craché avec un mépris non dissimulé, comme si prononcer ces simples mots lui avait brûlé la gorge.

La douleur revint au galop dans le crâne de Zélos, fulgurante, et son hurlement fut aussitôt happé et noyé dans le mugissement du vent.

« Oui… je … je veux dire non. Ja- jamais je n'aurais… eu… l'audace… de…, parvint-il à répondre finalement, le souffle haché par la souffrance et le front baigné de sueur.

- C'est bien vermine. Je veux cette fille. Lorsqu'elle sera en ma possession, alors je te donnerais ce que tu désires si ardemment, lui susurra la voix envoûtante et traîtresse à l'oreille. Dans le cas contraire, je saurais m'assurer de ta « coopération ». Je sais où frapper à présent… »

Zélos tressaillit. Dire qu'il avait espéré l'espace d'un instant la laisser en dehors de tout ça. Qu'il était donc stupide ! Le jeune homme eut un sourire désabusé devant sa propre naïveté. Comment avait-il pu oublier ces règles élémentaires, lui rompu aux querelles intestines pour l'accession au pouvoir et dans lesquelles tous les coups étaient permis ? Ne jamais s'attacher, ne jamais donner à l'ennemi l'occasion de pouvoir vous atteindre et frapper, frapper toujours le premier.

- Tu n'auras donc pas fini de faire souffrir les femmes, mon pauvre petit chien…, railla la voix moqueuse du chef du Cruxis. Allez, va ! Et ne me déçois pas. Tu pourras bien le regretter sinon… et peut être bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

La chambre redevint subitement silencieuse et l'ange s'évanouit dans un halo scintillant, emportant avec lui la voix chargée de menace de son maître.

Zélos cligna des yeux, tant la scène qu'il venait de vivre semblait irréelle. La douleur qu'il éprouva en essayant de se relever, lui prouva sans plus tarder le contraire. Ainsi Yggdrasill savait ses doutes et ses interrogations. Il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence à l'avenir et jouer serré, conscient maintenant que la moindre faute de sa part pourrait avoir des conséquences qu'il ne tenait même pas à envisager. Péniblement il se redressa et expira profondément afin de chasser la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne. Un instant, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et le jeune homme chancela. Sa main agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre, comme un noyé attrape sa bouée de sauvetage. Il se laissa ensuite doucement glisser le long du mur de moellons, hagard. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré…

_Pas de panique Zélos, … analyse les choses dans leur ensemble. Non mais quel abruti je fais ! J'avais bien besoin de ça tiens ! Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation maintenant ? … Oui bon, d'accord, je l'ai bien cherché… ça m'apprendra à jouer selon les règles du jeu de l'adversaire ! Le mal est fait maintenant et me voilà dans de beaux draps ! Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce je dois faire…Déesse ! Je vous en prie !_

Un sanglot d'impuissance monta du fond de sa gorge et il eut beaucoup de mal à le réprimer. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Zélos se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Les derniers évènements venaient de fausser complètement son jugement et de balayer ce qu'il prenait hier pour des certitudes.

_Bon, reprenons. Chaque chose en son temps… Mon cher Zélos, il va falloir que tu établisses des priorités. Oui c'est, ça ! Bonne idée ! Des priorités !_

Il avait donné à Yggdrasill les moyens de l'atteindre. Par sa faiblesse, il avait permis l'inacceptable : être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un. Mais était-ce bien la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait ? Force lui fut de constater, avec amertume, que non, malgré tous ses efforts d'autopersuasion pour se convaincre du contraire. Et comme il avait dû en faire des efforts, pour se maintenir éloigné d'elle ! Surtout après cette lointaine nuit d'hiver où ils s'étaient regardés pour la toute première fois. Comme il avait dû se faire violence, pour ne pas l'arracher séance tenante à cette famille pour qui seuls le paraître et l'honneur de leur nom comptaient. Surtout après cette soudaine étincelle qu'il avait perçu dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Mais il l'avait éloigné de lui.

Inexorablement.

Elle, sa demi-sœur, si détestée et à la fois si chérie. Détestée pour la dévotion que lui portait son père et sa belle-mère alors que lui ne récoltait que du mépris. Chérie, car au delà de cet état de fait, il avait trouvé en elle écho à sa propre solitude et son besoin d'amour.

Il s'était pourtant bien appliqué à sa tache. Trop peut être. Tant et si bien que les barrières qu'il avait volontairement élevé entre eux étaient devenues, au fil du temps, infranchissables. Pourtant, même le plus puissant des murs se fissure un jour ou l'autre.

Et puis, depuis quelques temps, il y avait également ELLE. Sheena. Alors que l'autopersuasion avait fini par fonctionner avec Sélès, avec Sheena cela s'était révélé impossible. Ses fanfaronnades incessantes et son air bravache ne lui servaient qu'à masquer son trouble face à elle. Trouble des sens et trouble de l'âme. En clair, il se donnait une contenance. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher autant à la jeune femme. Bon sang ! Il était vraiment dans la mouise là… et jusqu'au cou ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur pour une autre personne que lui. Un petit rire désabusé secoua ses épaules.

Rire qui mourut aussitôt. Une pensée sournoise venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si Yggdrasill avait décidé de faire un exemple et de mettre ses menaces à exécution ? Ses dernières paroles avaient été, en effet, on ne peut plus énigmatiques.

D'un bond, Zélos fut debout tentant de faire taire les battements désordonnés de son cœur et de contrôler la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Un instant il resta planté là, hésitant.

La jeune invocatrice était sous la bonne garde du Professeur et de Préséa en ce moment même. Elle ne risquait donc rien pour l'instant, ses deux compagnes étant là pour la protéger. Et il doutait qu'Yggdrasill se donnerait la peine d'accomplir lui-même la basse besogne. Il enverrait sans aucun doute un de ses sous-fifres. Connaissant la force de la demie-elfe et de la fillette à la hache, il ne doutait pas qu'elles seraient à la hauteur de leur adversaire à plumes. Par contre Sélès était seule.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune homme roux, étouffant une bordée de jurons, s'élança dans le couloir humide comme si l'Elite des enfers elle-même était à ses trousses tandis qu'au dehors, le tonnerre grondait toujours.

-----

Enfin ! Enfin ils étaient arrivés à destination. Jamais cette dernière heure de marche ne leur avait parut si longue.

Colette soupira de soulagement dès qu'elle se fut assise sur une grosse pierre plate qui jonchait le sol nu de la grotte où le village entier de Mizuho avait trouvé refuge. Elle retira ses bottines blanches et remua, avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, ses orteils douloureux et engourdis. Puis, elle prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard fatigué sur les petits groupes rassemblés ça et là autour de feux de camps. Des tentures et des paravents avaient été dressés à la hâte afin de ménager un semblant d'intimité.

Le brouhaha avait cessé un instant lorsque la petite troupe avait pénétré dans l'excavation humide quelques minutes plus tôt. Que de visages anxieux les avaient dévisagés à ce moment là… qui cherchant un père, qui un mari, qui un fils ou encore un ami ! De la vaillante et fière unité de défense du Mizuho, il ne restait qu'une poignée de combattants.

Fidèle à leur réputation, les proches des victimes ne laissèrent rien transparaître de leur douleur et de leur tristesse Tout n'était que retenue et maîtrise de soi chez ce peuple, constata l'ange blond. Même dans l'épreuve, il restait stoïque en public. A Mizuho, les sentiments devaient restés cachés leur avaient expliqué Sheena et Orochi lors de leur toute première rencontre, et elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de cet adage.

Une forme se dressa devant elle et Colette sursauta violemment. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Ses sens d'ange faiblissaient-ils ? Impossible ! Et pourtant… Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était plus la même depuis un certain temps. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut une femme d'une quarantaine d'année environ qui semblait attendre que la jeune fille lui adresse la parole. Son regard était légèrement baissé et elle s'inclina devant elle en guise de salutation. Colette se redressa vivement, consciente de son impolitesse et invita d'un sourire engageant la femme à s'exprimer.

« Je m'appelle Atsuki mademoiselle. C'est Orochi qui m'envoie. Je suis guérisseuse et j'aimerais pouvoir examiner votre ami si vous le voulez bien.

- Bien sûr. Venez avec moi voulez-vous ? »

L'Elue attrapa la main de la guérisseuse qui parut surprise de cette marque de familiarité. Colette ne fit pas attention à sa gêne et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Seule la vie de Génis comptait à présent.

Lloyd releva la tête en apercevant la jeune fille blonde qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il remonta la couverture sur le corps meurtri de son ami, et après l'avoir confié aux bons soins de Régal, vint à la rencontre de Colette qui lui présenta Atsuki. Ce fut au tour du jeune épéiste de se saisir du poignet de la guérisseuse et la força à courir à sa suite, ce qui révélait du tour de force compte tenu du kimono serré qu'elle portait.

Anxieux, l'adolescent observait cette femme qui à présent palpait le torse de Génis brûlant de fièvre.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

La guérisseuse fronça ses sourcils noirs sans pour autant répondre et Lloyd se renfrogna. Sensible à sa peine, Colette s'approcha de lui et serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- Il va s'en sortir Lloyd… j'en suis sûre, murmura-t-elle avec douceur, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Trop bouleversé pour prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête et de serrer la main de la jeune fille plus fort dans la sienne.

Ce fût Atsuki qui les tira de leur mutisme en leur demandant, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, d'aller leur chercher de l'eau bouillante, des linges propres, ainsi qu'un petit mortier. Lloyd et Colette s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

« Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? demanda Régal à Atsuki dès que ses deux amis se furent suffisamment éloignés.

- Votre jeune ami a reçu une sale blessure, répondit la guérisseuse tout en cherchant le pouls de Génis. Heureusement, rien que je ne puisse soigner. N'ayez, crainte. Il s'en sortira.

- Merci, fit Régal, visiblement soulagé.

- Seulement je me dois de vous prévenir. Je n'utilise pas la magie pour guérir mes malades et il mettra du temps à se remettre.

- Peu importe. Du moment qu'il vit, c'est l'essentiel.

- Alors, il vivra », conclut Atsuki.

--------

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres fit sursauter violemment la jeune fille rousse, lovée dans un fauteuil, qui laissa échapper le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Maudissant sa réaction involontaire – ce n'était qu'un banal orage de fin d'été après tout – elle se pencha pour ramasser son bien et en profita tout de même pour rapprocher son siège de la cheminée. Ce n'était peut être qu'un orage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, pourtant ce genre de manifestation climatique ça n'avait jamais été son truc.

Soupirant, elle reprit sa lecture mais le cœur n'y était plus. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la présence de son frère en ces murs austères et de ressasser sa rancune à son encontre. Perdue dans la contemplation des hautes flammes jaunes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre, elle sursauta à nouveau lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Zélos ?

Sélès dévisageait à présent son frère avec de grands yeux ronds, intriguée. Le rouge aux joues et la chevelure en bataille, celui-ci tentait de reprendre son souffle en se tenant au chambranle de la porte, une expression visiblement anxieuse, voire paniquée, sur le visage. Il balaya d'un coup d'oeil circulaire l'ensemble de la pièce et fut soulagé de n'y trouver personne. Du moins en apparence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sélès, surprise.

Sans un mot, ni un regard pour sa sœur, l'Elu s'avança davantage dans la chambre et entreprit une fouille méticuleuse, rythmée par sa respiration bruyante et désordonnée. Tout y passa. Du dessous du lit au fin fond de l'armoire, sans oublier le derrière des tentures.

- Zélos ! Pour l'amour de Martel ! On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? explosa Sélès, furieuse.

Elle avait oublié à quel point son frère pouvait être sans gène et agaçant quand il vous ignorait volontairement. Remise de la surprise de le trouver face à elle, elle s'insurgeait à présent de le voir fouiller dans ses affaires et de violer ainsi son intimité.

Zélos referma les panneaux en bois de l'armoire – la dernière - et poussa intérieurement un petit soupir de soulagement. La pièce était vide de toute présence ennemie. La catastrophe semblait avoir été évitée de peu. Il se surprit presque à remercier Yggdrasill de n'avoir rien tenté. Aussitôt après avoir eu cette pensée, il s'infligea une claque mentale. Lui, implorer la clémence d'autrui ?... Il était visiblement tombé bien bas ces derniers temps…

Il sentit soudain une main agripper son avant-bras et le faire pivoter. Une Sélès au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, les yeux exorbités par la fureur, se trouvait à présent face à lui. Les vieux réflexes revenant au galop, le jeune homme afficha instantanément un sourire nonchalant et un brin supérieur.

- Vas-tu me répondre à la fin, Zélos ? vociféra la jeune fille. On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend de débarquer ici tout d'un coup sans même avoir été annoncé ? Et puis, qui t'a donné le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

Si ses yeux avaient été des armes, nul doute qu'elle aurait abattu sur le champ cet impudent !

« Allons, allons, du calme petite sœur, commença Zélos en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sur ce ton condescendant, répliqua immédiatement Sélès sur la défensive. Et ne me touches pas !

- D'accord, d'accord… pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, frangine.

- Ne–m'appele-pas-comme-ça ! » martela la-dite frangine, au comble de l'exaspération.

Les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus, Zélos avait toujours eu le chic pour la faire sortir de ses gonds en un rien de temps. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Sélès se renfrogna et fit la moue. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

« Alors ? fit-elle, hargneuse.

- Alors quoi ? rétorqua Zélos sans comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le ton volontairement blessant peinât Zélos bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Depuis quand dois-je obtenir une autorisation pour rendre visite à ma petite sœur chérie ? répondit-il dans un grand sourire tout en tentant une étreinte maladroite.

- Et depuis quand je suis ta petite sœur chérie ? fit Sélès, ironique, en se dégageant violemment. Première nouvelle… »

Visiblement excédée, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil qu'elle avait précédemment quittée pour s'y laisser tomber en levant les yeux au ciel. Son frère suivit le mouvement et vint se planter devant elle.

« Ne sois pas si médisante voyons, susurra l'Elu un doigt posé sur le rebord de la cheminée tout en traçant ses contours d'un air absent.

- Je ne dis que ce qui est cher frère, dit l'adolescente en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu venais faire dans cette abbaye reculée, à mille lieux des palaces que tu fréquentes d'habitude…

- J'avais simplement envie de voir comment tu allais après tout ce temps. Les retrouvailles ont plutôt été brèves tantôt.

- Et tu t'en étonnes ? A qui la faute, dis moi ?

- Quel cynisme ma chère…

- Je ne suis cynique, juste réaliste. Tu ne donnes plus signe de vie depuis près d'un an et tu voudrais que je t'accueille à bras ouverts ? Je ne suis plus une enfant facile à berner. Si tu es ici c'est qu'il y a une raison autre que le soudain désir de savoir comment je me porte à croupir dans cet endroit sinistre ! Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile !

- Ai-je déjà dit le contraire ? » fit Zélos sans se départir pour autant de son petit sourire satisfait.

Attitude qui horripila au plus haut point sa cadette.

« Zélos ! aboya-t-elle. Ou tu me donnes une raison valable à ta présence, ou tu fiches le camp de ma chambre et tu me fous la paix, c'est clair ?

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de raison particulière ! Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot là !

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Je vais te plaindre tiens !

- Sélès, ça suffit ! gronda l'Elu de Tésséha'lla.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Tu crois que tu peux te pointer ici la bouche en cœur et faire comme si tout t'était dû ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi m'adresses-tu la parole ? Il me semblait que ma présence te gênait dans tes activités plus ou moins douteuses. »

Harcelé, pris au piège, Zélos essayait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire à cet interrogatoire qui commençait à tourner à son désavantage. Il détestait par-dessus tout se retrouver acculé et ce mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. C'était son instinct qui l'avait précipité ici, guidé par la peur de perdre le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie. Mais ça bien sûr, pas question de l'avouer à la principale intéressée. Il avait une image à tenir que diable ! L'esprit tournant à cent à l'heure, il sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.

« Justement en parlant d'activités douteuses, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes ce que je t'ai confié.

- Quoi ?!

- Mon cristal du Cruxis Sélès, il me le faut et tout de suite.

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Et c'est pour ce caillou que tu as foutu le bordel chez moi ? explosa la jeune fille.

- Ce caillou, comme tu dis, est la preuve de mon statut d'Elu et pour mener à bien une mission de la plus haute importance, j'en ai besoin.

- Alors c'est uniquement pour ça que tu es venu… ? J'aurais du m'en douter… J'ai été bien idiote d'espérer le contraire, murmura doucement Sélès pour elle-même.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Non, rien ! répliqua la rouquine, hargneuse, en relevant le menton d'un air de défi. Oh, bien sûr je ne doute pas un instant que cette « mission » est prioritaire et doit relever au moins de la sécurité nationale! Laisse-moi deviner, elle doit comporter froufrous, jupons et dentelles ta mission de la plus haute importance, non ? Comme d'habitude remarque… »

Le ton était cinglant et sarcastique.

Ainsi il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Sa mère avait raison… il n'y avait rien à attendre de lui. Pourtant, elle avait tellement espéré un changement… Changement qui ne s'était, hélas, jamais produit. Sélès sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle et gonfler encore et encore. Elle eut soudain une envie folle de lui faire du mal, de se venger de cette indifférence qui durait depuis des années. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à souffrir et à payer les pots cassés ? Après tout, il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cette histoire… Un petit sourire moqueur étira son visage.

- Mon cher Zélos tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège ? commença-t-elle. Le cristal devient ton nouvel objet de parade maintenant ? Ton physique ne te suffit plus ? Ou alors c'est que tes groupies se sont lassées de tes petits tours, et tu as décidé de frapper un grand coup comme on dit ?

A moins que ça ne soit pour impressionner tes nouveaux pigeons ? Ils ont mis en doute ta soi-disant bonne foi et ton ego surdimensionné ne l'a pas supporté, donc tu viens récupérer le symbole de tes pouvoirs ?

Zélos voulut ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, mais d'un geste impatient de la main, sa sœur le fit taire.

Chacune de ses paroles était comme un coup de poignard porté au coeur. Même si elle se trompait sur le véritable motif de sa présence, Zélos fut forcé de constater que Sélès savait frapper là où ça faisait mal, et en d'autres circonstances il dut bien reconnaître qu'il y avait une part non négligeable de vérité dans son discours.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ? fit la rouquine avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Constatant que son frère ne réagissait pas, elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Voyons voir… Ah, je sais ! Ça a un rapport avec cette fille que tu as ramené à l'Abbaye ce matin.

Enfin ! Enfin, elle avait perçu une légère crispation chez son interlocuteur. Un imperceptible froncement de sourcil était venu perturber son visage. Froncement qu'il avait d'ailleurs très vite masqué, signe qu'il était toujours autant maître de la dissimulation.

Sélès jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait trouvé une faille dans l'armure et sa colère contre le jeune homme était telle qu'elle s'empressa de s'introduire tête baissée dans la brèche.

- C'était donc ça n'est ce pas ? Qu'a-t-elle donc de si spécial cette fille pour que tu te donnes tant de mal ? Tu n'es pas encore arrivé à la mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça ? D'habitude elles sont plutôt du genre à en redemander pourtant… Et donc tu t'es dit que si tu lui exhibais ton cristal du Cruxis, elle te tomberait aussitôt dans les bras ? Tu me fais pitié mon pauvre… Tu crois donc que tout s'achète dans ce bas monde pour peu que tu y mettes le prix ?

_Ainsi c'est donc tout ce qu'elle pense de moi ?... D'un autre coté, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour lui démontrer le contraire…Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je ne sais pas me comporter autrement…_

Cette constatation lui laissa un arrière goût amer. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il ne voulait pas changer, c'était surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. On ne lui avait jamais appris à être autrement que cynique, méprisant, calculateur et manipulateur. Et puis il avait bien fallu survivre au milieu de la meute… et il préférait de loin manger plutôt que d'être mangé…

Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans une discussion sans fin sur le pourquoi du comment, il était las et n'était pas d'humeur à la joute verbale…. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui servit sur un plateau le discours qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

- Et bien pour te dire la vérité… oui.

- Quoi ?! fit Sélès estomaquée devant cet aveu. Alors tu n'as aucuns scrupules ?

- Pas le moindre, répondit Zélos. Si j'en avais eu à un moment donné, je ne serais plus là pour t'en parler figure-toi. Le monde n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le penser…

- Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne sors jamais d'ici !

- Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? » rétorqua le rouquin.

Sélès en resta abasourdie. Comment osait-il évoquer sa réclusion alors qu'il en était la cause indirecte ? Tremblante de rage, elle s'efforçait maintenant de contenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible et s'abaisser à pleurer devant lui. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne jusque ici, raviver ces plaies qui commençaient tout juste à cicatriser ? La haïssait-il à ce point ? Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Elle avait voulu lui faire mal, mais la situation s'était retournée contre elle, et à présent c'était elle et non lui qui souffrait. Elle était devenue l'arroseur arrosé…et elle ne faisait pas le poids à ce petit jeu là.

Craignant que la situation ne s'éternise, Zélos tendit la main sous le nez de la jeune fille en soupirant d'un air impatient. Sélès releva la tête et son frère put croiser son regard l'espace d'un instant. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle au-delà des mots. Il l'avait blessé. Profondément. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de voir et les implications que cela supposait, sa sœur avait déjà reprit un visage neutre et seul le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure trahissait son trouble. Elle le poussa sans ménagement et franchit à grandes enjambées l'espace qui la séparait de son lit. Elle s'agenouilla à terre, souleva le matelas avant d'y glisser son bras, farfouilla quelques instant sous le regard perplexe de l'Elu, puis en ressortit un petit coffret en bois marqué des armoiries des Wilder ainsi que de l'Eglise de Martel. Sans un mot, elle revint se planter devant Zélos et, les yeux rivés aux siens, lâcha la cassette à ses pieds, un air de défi sur le visage. Le frère et la sœur entrèrent alors dans un combat silencieux où chacun essayait d'écraser l'autre par la seule force de persuasion de son regard, tels deux fauves prêts à se jeter dessus, narines frémissantes et muscles bandés.

Ce fut Sélès, qui la première, cilla, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps d'être exposé au courroux de son aîné. Son regard brûlant de colère l'avait pétrifié. Elle choisit la fuite à l'affrontement direct, une fois encore. Elle n'était pas assez sûre d'elle pour l'attaquer de front. Pas encore en tout cas. Haussant les épaules elle ramassa son livre, retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de manière à lui tourner ostensiblement le dos et reprit sa lecture comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Zélos la scruta un instant encore, puis se baissa lentement pour récupérer le cristal du Cruxis dans son écrin. Ce caillou lui attirait décidément bien des contrariétés…

Perturbée par sa présence persistante, Sélès relisait pour la troisième fois la même phrase sans pour autant en comprendre le sens.

_Va-t'en maintenant Zélos… Va-t'en… Dépêches-toi… Sors d'ici…_

Les yeux fermés et les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant-lui.

Après un moment, qui lui sembla être une éternité, Zélos consentit enfin à tourner les talons. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Sélès s'étant enfermé à nouveau dans son mutisme – à qui la faute d'ailleurs – Zélos jugea préférable de s'en aller. Après tout, il avait constaté de ses propres yeux que sa sœur allait bien, il avait finit ce pourquoi il était venu. Bon d'accord, cela ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme il l'aurait voulu, mais elle était toujours en vie… même si il était certain qu'elle devait le détester encore plus à présent… Et puis il avait récupéré son cristal. Il ne voyait en quoi il allait pouvoir lui servir pour le moment,… enfin autant l'avoir sur soi au moment où il devrait trahir ses compagnons de route, non ?… Il s'ébroua. Il verrait tout ceci en temps et en heure.

À pas de loup, le jeune homme roux quitta la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière. Tout d'un coup il se figea. C'était quoi cette chose grisâtre, qui avait dû être blanche dans les temps anciens, et qui dépassait du fauteuil de sa sœur ? Par Martel ! Il avait la berlue ou quoi ? C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait ? Non ! Impossible ! Et pourtant…

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Pas de doutes possibles. C'était bien l'écharpe qu'il lui avait donnée il y a longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse y avoir accordé tant d'importance, au point de l'avoir conservé durant tout ce temps. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle tienne finalement à lui au moins autant qu'il tenait à elle et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un masque de plus ? Après l'échange houleux qu'ils venaient d'avoir, pas question de vérifier sa théorie en tout cas. Il chercherait des réponses plus tard. Fort de sa nouvelle découverte sur sa sœur, il referma doucement sur lui la porte. Quelque part au fond de lui, une nouvelle digue venait de se briser.

------

Lloyd piquait du nez. Il s'étira afin de chasser l'engourdissement qui le gagnait petit à petit. Courbaturé par cette marche forcée et leurs récents combats, il fit rouler ses épaules afin de décontracter quelque peu ses muscles endoloris.

Tout était calme dans la grotte. Il caressa machinalement la tête blonde qui reposait, endormie, sur ses genoux, puis se tourna vers le petit corps trempé de sueur étendu à ses cotés. Loin d'être aussi rapides que les sorts de guérison du Professeur, les soins d'Atsuki s'étaient pourtant révélés assez efficaces. Il changea la compresse sur le front de Génis tout en écoutant sa respiration sifflante. Au moins l'hémorragie était enrayée et il ne délirait plus. Les avants bras, le torse et la gorge du petit magicien étaient couverts par une étrange mixture verdâtre et nauséabonde, mais ces cataplasmes avaient l'air de faire effet.

L'épéiste soupira. Pendant combien de temps encore ses amis allaient prendre les coups à sa place ? Quand serait-il assez fort ?

Colette gémit dans son sommeil et Lloyd passa doucement sa main sur sa joue ce qui apaisa immédiatement la jeune fille. Un petit sourire étira le visage de l'adolescent. Quelle que soit la menace qui pesait sur sa tête il ferait tout pour la protéger. Oui, tout…

------

Devait-il entrer ? Telle était la question que se posait Zélos depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. En sortant de chez Sélès, il avait voulut faire un petit détour et bien sûr il s'était retrouvé, comme de par hasard, devant la chambre de Sheena. Etrange, n'est ce pas ?

Il était là, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur Raine qui eut un mouvement de recul en le trouvant subitement face à elle.

« Zélos ! On n'a pas idée de faire peur au gens comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

- Désolé Raine », rétorqua Zélos.

Mais le ton froid et neutre démentait fortement son propos.

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, rien… enfin… si, bafouilla-t-il.

- Il faudrait savoir …», commença Raine visiblement agacée.

Puis son expression se radoucit.

- Tu viens aux nouvelles ?

Zélos acquiesça lentement.

« Je peux la voir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, tu sais. Elle est encore sous le choc et puis là elle dort. Je lui donné un autre sédatif.

- Raine… juste un instant…

- Bien, soupira-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais pas lontemps, hein ? »

La demie-elfe ouvrit la porte, s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune homme puis fit signe à Préséa de sortir.

« Merci Raine.

- Zélos ?

- Oui ?

- Ne t'approche pas trop d'elle. C'est un conseil. »

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir sans que l'Elu ait le temps de creuser plus amplement la question.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs conseils en ce moment ? D'abord Kratos, maintenant Raine. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire à la fin ! Comme s'il allait lui faire du mal en plus !

Il s'approcha du lit de Sheena. Sa poitrine s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Son visage de porcelaine était détendu et au creux de son cou reposait un amas de fourrure auquel le jeune homme ne prêta guère d'attention. Elle avait l'air si sereine en cet instant. Qui aurait dit qu'elle venait de se faire agresser quelques heures plus tôt…

Sheena grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna face à l'Elu de Tésséha'lla, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte invitant à la découverte de contrées encore inexplorées. Hypnotisé par ces lèvres rosées, qu'il devinait sucrées, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tendre ses doigts vers tant de douces promesses. Bien mal lui en prit. Aussitôt qu'il eut esquissé un geste en direction de la belle ninja endormie, un tourbillon de poils, surgi d'on ne sait où, se dressa devant lui, toutes griffes dehors, feulant et crachant.

L'intervention de la créature n'eut pas raison du sommeil de Sheena, imperturbable puisque encore sous l'effet du sédatif administré par Raine. L'Ishkal, car c'était bien lui, dardait sur Zélos ses yeux perçants, réduits à deux petites fentes jaunes sous l'effet de la fureur, le mettant au défi de s'approcher davantage. Un vrai petit diable hors de sa boite. L'Elu, quelque peu décontenancé, recula d'un pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, tu sais.

Et voilà qu'il parlait maintenant à un vulgaire animal, certes plus ou moins magique, mais bon, animal quand même. De mieux en mieux…

- Comme si tu allais me répondre, fit Zélos après un instant de silence. Je suis ridicule, vraiment.

Un petit sourire moqueur étira son visage et il avança d'un pas conquérant vers le lit…pour être aussitôt projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Il se releva en grimaçant. Il avait heurté violemment une commode en bois et sentait encore les poignées en cuivre s'enfoncer entre ses côtes. Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui !

Il contempla l'Ishkal, tranquillement assit sur le ventre de l'invocatrice endormie, et le bouclier magique qui les entourait tout les deux tandis qu'il se massait le dos. Visiblement la barrière de Mana était de son fait, il était impossible que cela vienne de Sheena, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Très bien, très bien. J'ai compris. Je regarde mais je ne touche pas, finit par dire Zélos en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Et comme si elle avait compris ces paroles, la créature abaissa le bouclier, puis retourna à petits pas se nicher contre le cou de Sheena, sans pour autant cesser de fixer le jeune homme roux de son regard pénétrant.

L'Elu se laissa glisser le long du meuble en bois qui avait amorti son vol plané et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais que faisait-il donc dans cette chambre à s'enquérir de la santé de cette fille ?

_Cette fille…_

Zélos soupira. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait fait plus d'un écart à la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était imposé. Alors qu'il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de tout ça afin de se concentrer uniquement sur son objectif, à savoir conquérir sa liberté par des moyens plus ou moins douteux, le voilà revenu à son point de départ. Cette chambre. Ou plutôt, cette fille justement. Sheena.

Tout ça à cause d'elle… tout ça pour elle… . Finalement, elle était une menace pour lui. Mais quelle délicieuse et troublante menace. Oui, une menace qu'il préfèrerait de loin tenir contre lui…

Zélos s'ébroua. Il tournait en rond et cela ne servait à rien. S'il y avait une décision à laquelle il devait se tenir dans sa vie, c'était bien celle-là. Plus question de faire marche arrière à présent. Il s'était trop aventuré sur le chemin de la trahison et des faux semblants. Peut être qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait demi-tour à temps mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard. Il soupira à nouveau, résigné.

Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi… et advienne que pourra ! Il se releva péniblement, le dos voûté par le poids de sa propre culpabilité et des derniers doutes qui venaient l'assaillir. Avait-il eu raison ? Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Il balaya d'un revers de main toutes ses interrogations. Il avait maintes et maintes fois passé en revue tous les scénarios possibles, et la proposition de Yggdrasill était bien trop intéressante pour être ignorée. Il voulut à nouveau s'approcher du lit et aussitôt l'Ishkal releva la tête.

- Oui, oui je sais ! De loin…, grogna le jeune homme.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il contemplait, mains enfoncées dans ses poches, sa compagne d'armes. Comme lorsque Kratos, Préséa et lui l'avait arraché des cachots de Meltokio et qu'ils la croyaient morte, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire… Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était tellement confus qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir trouver les mots justes. Alors, il la regarda avec tout l'amour et les regrets qu'il pouvait ressentir, en ayant l'espoir enfantin que, peut être, cela l'atteindrait, et qu'elle comprendrait enfin ce qui se cachait derrière son masque.

Amour ?! Tiens donc, un nouveau mot dans son vocabulaire… Etrange que cela lui soit venu comme ça, presque naturellement. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Etait-il si faible, si vulnérable, si… pitoyable lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'elle ? Le troublait-elle à ce point ?

L'Ishkal avait à présent fermé les yeux, et un bruit sourd et régulier s'éleva du fond de sa gorge, tel un matou ronronnant de contentement. Cette sonorité, basse et envoûtante, eut pour effet de calmer Zélos, tendu par sa prise de conscience nouvelle, et qui se sentait à présent étrangement serein. Perplexe, il observa la petite créature, et bien que n'ayant aucune preuve matérielle, il était persuadé que celle-ci était la cause de son apaisement. Réagissait-elle aux sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient ? Il n'aurait su l'affirmer. Ce genre de manifestations extrasensorielles, c'était le domaine de Raine ou de Colette, pas le sien.

Il s'arracha difficilement à la contemplation de la ninja endormie en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sans aucun doute Raine qui estimait que le temps de visite avait assez duré.

-Adieu donc…, souffla-t-il en jetant un dernier regard à Sheena.

Puis il tourna prestement les talons et sortit de la pièce au moment où la demie-elfe, talonnée par Préséa, entrait.

Le râteau de Zélos, épisode II :

Sheena grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna face à Zélos, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte invitant à la découverte de contrées encore inexplorées. Hypnotisé par ces lèvres rosées, qu'il devinait sucrées, Z ne put s'empêcher de tendre ses doigts vers tant de douces promesses.

Z s'approche du lit.

Une explosion retentit et S disparaît dans un nuage de fumée tandis que l'Ishkal saute à la gorge de Z.

Z : Mais tu vas me lâcher sale bête ?!

Un éclair de sadisme brille soudain dans les yeux de l'Ishkal qui projete Z par la fenêtre grâce à la seule force de son mana.

Z (petit point disparaissant à l'horizon) : Vers l'infini et l'au-delà [1 ! La team Zélos s'envole vers d'autre cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeux !

Ting ! (Z est devenu une étoile brillant au firmament)

A la place de S on peut voir le mot suivant sur le lit : « Même joueur, joue encore ! »

Naikkoh : Allez, Z, la prochaine fois ça sera la bonne !

[1Réplique de Buzz l'Eclair dans Toy Story

[2Réplique de la Team Rocket dans Pokémon.

Y a pas à dire, je m'améliore dans mes références moi xD ! Bientôt le monde des Bisounours et les Telletubies :p

Allez au prochain chapitre en espérant que je ne vais pas mettre 6 mois à le pondre celui là !


	11. Chapitre 11: Au bout du chemin

Raine grogna et se retourna dans ses couvertures. Elle voulait encore profiter de la tiédeur de son lit pour prolonger sa nuit. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la fainéantise. Sheena étant à nouveau sur pieds, ils se devaient de repartir au plus vite. Repoussant les draps dans un soupir, encore dans les dernières brumes du sommeil, elle s'étira longuement tel un gros chat paresseux piquant une petite sieste sur une terrasse surchauffée. Il fallait peut être reprendre la route mais rien ne l'empêchait de prendre un peu de temps pour elle.

Etouffant un bâillement, la jeune femme se leva. La démarche peu sûre, elle poussa sa petite excursion jusqu'à la fenêtre, ouvrit la croisée et laissa avec délice les rayons de l'astre du jour caresser son visage. Cet endroit était si calme et apaisant… Quoi de plus normal ceci dit pour un lieu de recueillement. Le doux ressac de la mer l'emplissait toute entière d'une étrange sensation de plénitude. Elle se sentait tellement vivante en cet instant. Oui cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé ça…

Le cri strident des mouettes la fit ouvrir les yeux et elle contempla un instant leur gracieux ballet aérien. Elles glissaient sur le vent, partaient à l'assaut des vagues, se riant des éléments qui étaient leurs compagnons quotidiens et toisaient ces pauvres créatures terrestres condamnées à rester clouées au sol sans aucune chance de goûter jamais à ces sensations si grisantes de liberté. Raine resta un certain temps à observer ces demoiselles du ciel, l'esprit vide.

Les pépiements des volatiles se firent soudain plus pressant. Un ban de poisson avait sans doute été repéré. Les plus rapides plongèrent vers les eaux mouvantes pour en ressortir avec un poisson dans le bec. L'action n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Aussitôt les chanceuses se firent prendre en chasse par leurs consoeurs affamées. Impitoyables, elles les harcelèrent, haranguant d'autres à se joindre à elles, jusqu'à ce que leurs cibles lâchent prise et abandonnent leur proie toute fraîchement pêchée.

Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, la vue de l'une des lois fondamentales de la nature, celle du plus fort, mit Raine mal à l'aise, lui laissant un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Et ces mouettes se disputant un bout de poisson lui rappelèrent cruellement ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Manger ou être mangé… Finalement les êtres humains n'étaient qu'une bande d'animaux quoiqu'ils puissent en dire pour se persuader du contraire. En plus pernicieux...

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, Raine trouva ses compagnons attablés devant un solide petit-déjeuner et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle renforça sa morosité. Même les prêtres, de nature pourtant discrète, faisaient office d'hôtes affables et souriants. Zélos d'ordinaire exubérant jouait machinalement avec sa petite cuillère, les yeux dans le vague et étrangement muet, Kratos avait le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude et même Préséa semblait ailleurs, perdue dans la contemplation, ô combien passionnante, des circonvolutions dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

Dans un silence plus que pesant, Raine prit place à son tour à cette morne tablée. Certes l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la franche rigolade mais tout de même, ils pourraient faire un effort. Si le voyage de retour s'effectuait dans cette chaleureuse ambiance, ça promettait…

La demie-elfe remarqua alors l'absence de Sheena en cette heure matinale et se promit d'aller faire un saut dans sa chambre afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.



Génis toussota. Il était transi de froid et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais même un geste aussi simple ne lui fut pas permis. Pris d'un soudain accès de panique, le jeune demi-elfe gémit. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas ces lieux. Etait-il mort ? Oui peut-être… Voilà qui expliquerait sa soudaine cécité. Il était dans les limbes de l'autre monde, celui d'une nuit sans fin. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Mystère. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était de cette vive douleur après avoir évité à Lloyd ce coup fatal. Ensuite rien. Le néant absolu. Allait-il errer pour toujours dans ce lieu si sombre et si froid ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que vantaient les prêtres de l'Eglise de Martel sur l'au-delà. Il n'y avait ici rien de lumineux, il ne se sentait pas empli d'une sérénité particulière, bien au contraire. Et puis ce lancinement dans sa poitrine… Normalement on ne ressentait plus rien lorsqu'on était mort, non ?

Ah, quelque chose d'humide venait se s'écraser sur son visage. Encore un phénomène bien étrange. Génis fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Non décidemment cela n'avait rien à voir avec le monde des esprits, il en était de plus en plus certain. Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, un écho de voix familières perça doucement les ténèbres dans lesquels il évoluait depuis quelques minutes.

- Lloyd… ? articula-t-il faiblement.

Un gémissement étouffé tira Lloyd de son demi-sommeil. Il avait cru entendre… non les seuls bruits qui emplissaient la grotte étaient ceux du peuple ninja, qui même à cette heure tardive ne cessait de s'affairer. Pourtant il aurait juré… Un nouveau petit grognement l'interpella. Baissant les yeux sur Colette, il s'assura que cela ne venait pas d'elle. Non, la jeune fille dormait toujours, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Se pourrait-il que…

Par acquis de conscience, il tourna son regard vers Génis. Celui-ci semblait s'agiter et Lloyd secoua doucement l'épaule de sa compagne.

« Colette, réveille-toi !

- Que se passe-t-il Lloyd ? demanda la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est Génis… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller chercher Atsuki ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais », fit-elle doucement en lui serrant la main dans une tentative de réconfort.

Le jeune homme acquiesça distraitement et reporta son attention sur son ami. Dire qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé était un doux euphémisme. Mortifié serait le terme plus exact. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de leur périple que le petit magicien se faisait blesser, mais pas comme ça. Pas à cause de sa propre stupidité.

La vision de Kratos le réprimandant pour son manque d'application lors de leurs séances d'entraînement s'imposa à son esprit et d'un geste rageur Lloyd tenta de la chasser. Penser à lui, à sa traîtrise, alors qu'il avait eu foi en lui était toujours comme un coup de poignard porté au cœur et il ne se passait pas un instant sans que l'épéiste se torture à propos de ça. Malgré les nombreuses preuves, une part de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Et pourtant les faits étaient bel et bien là. D'une clarté limpide. Depuis le début, le mercenaire les avait tout simplement manipulés. Il n'y avait guère que Colette qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Colette était d'une telle compassion qu'elle aurait pardonné à n'importe qui. Les autres, eux, ne cachaient pas leur désarroi et leur mépris à son encontre. Lloyd ferma les yeux avec force. Il serait bien temps de retirer cette épine du pied plus tard. Pour le moment il y avait bien plus important.

« Lloyd… ? chuchota doucement Génis.

- Génis ! Non, ne parle pas. Tu ne dois pas forcer. Nous sommes là, tout va aller mieux à présent », répondit l'adolescent tout en contenant difficilement ses larmes.

Le demi-elfe voulut répondre mais Lloyd lui apposa doucement son index sur les lèvres.

« Chut, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer. Colette va revenir d'un instant à l'autre avec la guérisseuse.

- Je … suis… si… mal… en point… que ça ?

- Oh la routine quoi, ricana Lloyd nerveusement. T'as vu pire. »

Pour toute réponse, Génis tenta un petit sourire crispé qui lui arracha un léger toussotement.

- C'est bon de te revoir tu sais, souffla l'épéiste. Tu nous as fichu une de ses trouilles ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je pouvais l'avoir tout seul tu sais ! Génis je…

Il se sentait si misérable à cet instant qu'il aurait voulu que le demi-elfe se mette en colère contre lui et l'accable. Sa culpabilité aurait été plus facile à digérer ainsi. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille et se contenta de fixer son ami avec douceur et bienveillance.

Lloyd tenta un pâle sourire à travers ses larmes et serra plus fort les doigts de son ami entre les siens. Il entendit à peine Atsuki lui intimer l'ordre de s'écarter pour lui laisser la place et ce fut Régal qui, l'attrapant par l'épaule, le força à s'éloigner un peu.



Le premier réflexe de Sheena en ouvrant les yeux par cette belle matinée de fin d'été fut d'aller vider le contenu de son estomac sur le dallage de pierre.

Par la Déesse ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si faible ! Elle pensait être devenue une ninja digne de ce nom mais visiblement il n'en était rien. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais elle n'aurait dû pouvoir laisser cet homme la toucher. Jamais. Rien n'avait donc changé depuis ce jour où elle avait failli au temple de Volt ? Tout n'avait été qu'illusion ? Ces récentes victoires les devaient-elles uniquement à ses compagnons et non à elle ?

La jeune femme jura en abattant ses poings serrés sur le sol et à travers ses larmes de honte, frappa encore et encore. Elle frappait sur ce porc qui avait failli la souiller, sur sa propre faiblesse, sur ce sentiment de honte qui ne la quittait pas alors que le seul coupable n'était en réalité que ce sbire du Pontife.

Un nouveau spasme lui souleva le cœur et elle se précipita dans la petite pièce attenante qui servait de salle d'eau. Ses tentatives pour se calmer restaient vaines et de secondes en secondes des tremblements incontrôlables l'envahissaient, faisant surgir de nouveaux sanglots. Elle l'avait l'impression que les mains de cet homme grouillaient partout sur son corps et cette situation la révulsait, lui faisant perdre petit à petit le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait encore. Avisant une cruche d'eau, elle la vida dans la bassine en faïence qui trônait sur une petite commode en bois. Le liquide était glacé, mais vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, et se mit à frotter sans ménagement, à l'aide du gant de crin mis à disposition de l'occupant de la cellule monacale, chaque centimètre carré de peau. Bientôt celle-ci passa d'un blanc laiteux à un rouge carmin soutenu, ce qui n'arrêta pas sa propriétaire pour autant, bien décidée à effacer toute trace visible de son humiliation. Evidemment il n'y en avait aucune, cependant Sheena croyait dur comme fer le contraire et ce ne fut qu'après avoir écorché sa peau à vif que la jeune femme consentit à s'arrêter.

Durant tout le temps où l'invocatrice faisait sa « toilette », l'Ishkal s'était frotté doucement contre ses jambes, comme soucieux de lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort.

Sa présence sembla redonner à Sheena un sursaut de lucidité, et elle se laissa glisser, tremblante, le long du mur. Aussitôt la créature se nicha dans son giron et la jeune ninja referma ses bras autour d'elle, s'accrochant à sa présence tel un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage et hoquetant doucement.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Ne pouvait-on pas lui ficher la paix à la fin ?!

- Sheena ? Tu es là ? appela une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Raine.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la demie-elfe à la chevelure argentée apparut sur le seuil. Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la petite pièce, s'arrêtant en un froncement de sourcils sur la cuvette remplie d'eau rougie, la serviette roulée en boule à terre, écarlate elle aussi, avant de venir se fixer sur sa camarade recroquevillée au sol. La jeune femme poussa un soupir réprobateur et s'approcha le plus doucement possible de l'invocatrice, ne faisant aucun geste brusque afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

- Par Martel, Sheena… qu'as-tu donc fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où une sourde inquiétude perçait.

Un gémissement plaintif fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Alors, avec d'infinies précautions, Raine l'attira à elle tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

- Je vais juste soigner tout ça Sheena. Tu n'as rien à craindre, annonça-t-elle, repensant au dernier vol plané qu'elle avait subit en essayant de lui venir en aide.

A dire vrai, son postérieur n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver malmené une fois encore.

Sheena balbutia des excuses et, sans faire d'histoires, se laissa dorloter par sa compagne.

A force de caresses, la demie-elfe parvint à calmer la jeune femme. Sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal, à mesure que les stigmates sur sa peau s'effaçaient sous l'action du sort de guérison.

Raine était soucieuse… La réaction de Sheena était tout à fait compréhensible mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cela l'aurait affecté à ce point. Comment allait-elle réagir maintenant face aux membres masculins du groupe ? La cohésion de la troupe allait sérieusement être mise à mal si l'invocatrice n'était pas capable de prendre sur elle. Que se passerait-il si elle flanchait en plein combat ? Parce qu'évidemment ces troubles du comportement se manifestaient toujours quand il ne fallait pas...

Elle savait que dans ce genre de cas, le temps était la meilleure des thérapies. Or ce luxe, ils ne l'avaient pas. Les évènements en cours étaient bien trop importants. Rien ne devait les retarder. Colette avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Cette maladie inconnue gagnait en effet chaque jour un peu plus de terrain et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien tenter. Elle s'était trop attachée à l'Elue de Sylvarant qu'elle avait vu grandir, tout comme Génis et Lloyd. Ces jeunes étaient tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ici bas.

La guérisseuse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à la recherche d'une solution. Et s'ils laissaient Sheena à Mizuho ? Juste pour un temps, cela allait de soi. Non pas qu'elle soit devenue une gêne mais son instabilité psychologique était… un peu problématique. Après tout les ninjas étaient son clan, sa famille. Elle avait grandi parmi eux… Sans doute pourraient-ils lui venir en aide et apaiser ses tourments mieux qu'elle ne le ferait elle-même. Oui excellente idée. Il s'agissait seulement maintenant de le faire comprendre à Sheena sans qu'elle se blesse outre mesure. Elle avait si souvent tendance à s'emporter…

« Sheena, commença-t-elle un peu hésitante. Il faut que je te parle… Ne te mets pas en colère surtout, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de passer quelques temps à Mizuho.

- Mizuho ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? Qu'est que Mizuho vient faire là ? demanda l'invocatrice étonnée.

- Et bien, je pense que parler de ton agression avec des amis qui te connaissent depuis toujours, avec ta famille…

- J'en étais sûre », explosa soudain Sheena en repoussant sans ménagement Raine.

Elle se releva d'un bond et commença à tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage.

- Alors ça y est ? C'est définitif ? J'ai officiellement été déclarée boulet ?! Merci Raine, merci ! Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux hein ? Débarrassons-nous d'un fardeau, j'ai tort? Elle ne nous sert plus de toute manière ! Et comme on ne va quand même pas l'abandonner attachée à un arbre derrière soi, renvoyons-là d'où elle vient ! éructa-t-elle avec colère.

La tension montait dans la petite pièce et à mesure que le ton de l'invocatrice enflait, la concentration de Mana prenait des proportions plus qu'exagérées faisant crépiter l'atmosphère. L'Ishkal couina comme dérangé par tant d'énergie dans l'air. Fatiguée par ces accès de rage de la part de son amie et forcée de constater que, comme elle le craignait, elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout, Raine lâcha la bonde à son propre ressentiment.

- ça suffit oui ! Tu veux bien arrêter cinq minutes et m'écouter jusqu'au bout !?

Trop c'était trop ! Comme elle l'avait supposé, Sheena s'était encore emportée, piquée au vif dans sa fierté sans doute. Cela en devait agaçant à force. Autant d'habitude Raine ne s'en offusquait pas, autant là elle en avait assez. En proposant de la laisser à Mizuho en passant afin de retrouver un endroit calme pour se remettre, elle n'avait pas d'autres pensées que le bien-être de son amie. Non pas qu'elle croyait avoir moins de capacités à gérer cette crise que les habitants du village caché, mais elle estimait que seuls des amis de longue date, en qui l'invocatrice avait pleinement confiance, seraient à même de trouver les mots justes pour l'apaiser. Eux ils étaient en plein conflit et Raine était bien obligée d'admettre que l'ambiance guerrière qui animait le groupe des Elus ne seyait pas très bien à une thérapie. Ils étaient en permanence sur le qui-vive et vivaient finalement la peur au ventre de se faire attaquer à tout instant et que l'un d'entre eux y laisse la vie.

Evidemment qu'elle comprenait le désarroi dans lequel Sheena se trouvait ! Cependant, une part d'elle, égoïste, se félicitait que cela ne lui soit pas tombé dessus. Aussitôt elle se sentie honteuse et coupable. Cet homme avait mis à mal l'estime que la jeune ninja avait d'elle même ainsi que sa confiance en s'attaquant sans le savoir à une corde particulièrement sensible. Par sa force brutale, il avait réveillé en elle cette peur de paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Peur tout à fait légitime mais qui semblait exacerbée chez l'invocatrice. Son passé en était la cause, Raine le savait. Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà prouvé sa valeur en affrontant ses pires craintes au temple de Volt justement ? En apparence seulement, constata-t-elle amère.

La demie-elfe avait été gentille et compréhensive mais tout avait une limite. S'apitoyer sur son sort était si facile mais ne résolvait pourtant rien. En d'autres circonstances elle l'aurait laissé faire mais là ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le temps jouait contre eux et des décisions rapides devaient être prises. Si Sheena voulait continuer ainsi, soit. Elle ne l'en empêcherait pas mais elle le ferait ailleurs, que ça lui plaise ou non ! Tout le monde devait être opérationnel et oui, elle avait raison, pas de place pour les poids morts, même si cela devait réduire leur force d'attaque du tiers.

Raine culpabilisa à la seconde même où cette pensée se matérialisait dans son esprit. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Sheena et s'en voulait d'avoir eu à l'appréhender en des termes si peu flatteurs au demeurant. Mais quelle autre solution s'offrait à eux ? Les armées du Pontife étaient sans nul doute en chemin pour les anéantir, ils avaient sur les bras un traître qui revenait la bouche en cœur, et Colette était en passe de se transformer en monstre tout comme Alicia et Clara, la femme du gouverneur de Palmacosta.

Alors, non elle ne voulait pas abandonner Sheena à son triste sort mais elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Voyant que sa compagne n'était pas du tout décidée à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire Raine se résolu de prendre le problème à bras le corps et d'un pas déterminé s'avança vers une Sheena qui bouillait de rage de se voir larguée comme un vieux mouchoir usagé.

La gifle retentit avec force et la ninja, stupéfaite, ouvrait et refermait la bouche, tel une carpe hors de l'eau, sans pouvoir prononcer une seule parole cohérente. Le geste de Raine l'avait soufflée.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Cette situation ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais pour le moment tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser correctement. Ce n'est pas un reproche Sheena, juste une constatation. Sens-tu la quantité de Mana que tu es train de libérer dans ton courroux ?

L'invocatrice hocha la tête trop absorbée par le regard de Raine pour parler.

- Elle est tout bonnement énorme et oppressante. Imagine un peu pour une raison quelconque que tu dissipes ainsi toute ton énergie magique avant un combat ? Que se passera-t-il alors ? Je ne veux pas te juger, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'en l'état actuel des choses, tu n'es plus capable de combattre, continua Raine dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Sheena se voilèrent de larmes. Plus capable de combattre ? Vraiment ? Mais qu'allait-elle devenir alors ? Ils allaient la laisser derrière… il ne lui resterait plus rien. Depuis que son grand-père, sa seule famille, était dans le coma, Lloyd, Colette, Génis, Raine, Régal, Préséa, et même Zélos, étaient devenus ses seuls amis. A Mizuho elle n'avait plus personne et la guérisseuse voulait l'y renvoyer !

« Cela ne m'enchante pas Sheena, mais c'est pour ton bien. Dans ton village tu seras au calme. Tu pourras faire le point sur toi-même et surmonter tout ça.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas... Personne ne m'attend là bas. Non... absolument personne. Je ne suis des leurs que parce que Grand-père a bien voulu de moi. C'est tout. Pour eux je ne suis que la meurtrière de leur mari, leur père, leur frère. Une invocatrice de pacotille qui pourrit tout ce qu'elle touche. Une sale étrangère dont le chef a eu pitié un jour. Ils me tolèrent plus qu'ils ne m'acceptent vraiment...Je... je ne suis rien », gémit-elle en miaulement plaintif qui fendit le coeur de Raine.

- Oh Sheena… », compatit-elle en l'enlaçant.

La demie-elfe savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle-même avait si souvent été rejetée au cours de sa vie que le désespoir de sa compagne raviva sa propre plaie au cœur.

Comme elle aurait voulu lui épargner ça… Néanmoins elle savait que sa décision été la bonne. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

« Je t'en prie Sheena, ne me rends pas la tâche plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà… S'il-te-plait… Tu ne peux pas continuer dans cet état.

- Ne m'abandonnez pas, supplia la jeune femme. Raine…

- Sois raisonnable. Je te promets qu'on reviendra vite, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Le temps de soigner Colette. Au moins nous aurons un problème en moins à régler. Et puis ça te laissera le temps de te retourner et à nous aussi. Je doute que pour le moment tu sois à même de supporter une présence autre que féminine et je suis sûre qu'en toi-même tu le sais déjà. Mizuho n'est pas l'idéal, j'en conviens, mais je serais plus rassurée si je ne te confiais pas à de parfaits inconnus. »

Vaincue par le raisonnement de son amie et se raccrochant à l'espoir que cet éloignement serait de courte durée – Lloyd ne laisserait jamais Colette dans cet état bien longtemps – Sheena finit par acquiescer et se laissa conduire doucement à sa chambre. La sentence de Raine l'avait comme étourdie et elle ne prononça pas un mot tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux argents ramassait ses maigres effets personnels dans sa besace.

Sheena se sentait détachée de tout et comme dans un rêve, flotta à l'étage inférieur, l'Ishkal enroulé autour de son cou. C'est à peine si elle entendit Raine s'adresser aux autres en annonçant leur départ imminent, à peine si elle se rendit compte du regard anxieux de Préséa sur elle. Docilement, elle suivit la demie-elfe sur le perron où Noishe les attendait, harnaché comme une vulgaire bête de somme à une petite carriole prêtée aimablement par les représentants de l'église de Martel. Raine dut la prendre gentiment par le bras car l'invocatrice restait là, les bras ballant et le regard dans le vide, sans volonté propre, attendant le bon vouloir du destin lui sembla-t-il. Elle l'installa à l'arrière et l'enroula dans une couverture, puis fit signe à Préséa de garder un œil sur elle. La fillette s'exécuta aussitôt et se cala à coté de Sheena. Instinctivement, cette dernière se tassa dans son coin lorsque Zélos prit place à son tour à l'arrière. Le jeune homme feint de ne pas le remarquer, lui tournant le dos pour se concentrer sur la pelouse si bien entretenue de l'Abbaye. Raine remercia alors chaleureusement leurs hôtes pour leur accueil et leur discrétion quand à leur présence ici et rejoignit Kratos sur le siège avant.

La carriole s'élança sur le chemin de gravier soulevant un fin nuage de poussière.



- Ainsi tu t'en vas donc… une fois encore…

Sélès contemplait songeuse le nuage de poussière qui tardait à se dissiper, unique vestige de la présence du groupe des Elus au sein de ce lieu de prière reculé.

- Prends soin de toi mon frère… Vis ta vie pour moi qui n'en ait pas le droit.

Ses poings se serrèrent autour d'une étoffe de laine grisâtre tandis qu'une traînée d'eau salée sillonnait sa joue.

« Adieu…

- Mademoiselle ? C'est l'heure », annonça timidement le jeune officiant qui, après avoir frappé trois coups discret à la porte de sa chambre, avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Sélès poussa un soupir résigné et ferma les yeux un instant, chassant toutes les questions sans réponse de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était à nouveau sereine, ayant relégué son désarroi en arrière plan.

- J'arrive, souffla-t-elle. Partez devant.

La vieille écharpe blanche usée tomba à terre et Sélès ne la ramassa pas.



Le voyage jusqu'à chez Altessa se passa dans le silence, chacun n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. La morosité générale sembla même avoir gagné Noishe qui leur avait pourtant fait la fête au début. A présent il tirait la carriole la tête basse et la queue entre les pattes. Seuls les moments où ses compagnons humanoïdes l'autorisaient à une petite course dans les hautes herbes des plaines qu'ils traversaient l'égayait un peu.

Raine n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de l'inertie de la troupe et des regards fuyants, même s'il était difficile de leur en vouloir. Ce fut donc avec un immense soulagement qu'elle foula la terre battue devant la maison du nain. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur afin de prendre des nouvelles de Colette tandis que les autres s'occupaient de rendre à Noishe sa liberté de mouvement.

Kratos était en train de désangler l'animal lorsque la demie-elfe, visiblement en colère le héla :

- On repart ! Immédiatement !

Le mercenaire haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- Un problème ?

Raine lui jeta un regard noir sans équivoque.

- Plus tard, réattelle Noishe. Préséa ! Zélos ! On s'en va.

Sous la fureur évidente, Kratos y décela une sourde inquiétude et jugea bon de ne pas insister davantage. Il s'exécuta tandis que la jeune femme rassemblait les autres.

Préséa qui était assise sur le muret à coté d'une Sheena toujours amorphe jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la guérisseuse en lui désignant la ninja.

- Oui je sais, mais on n'a pas le temps, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Allez monte dans la carriole, je m'en occupe. Zélos ! En route dépêches-toi.

L'Elu de Tésséha'lla shoota négligemment dans un caillou avant de se diriger sans trop se presser vers ses compagnons comme si toute cette agitation ne le concernait pas et était le dernier de ses soucis. Il s'installa néanmoins à coté de la combattante à la hache pendant que Raine attrapait Sheena par le bras pour la faire entrer à l'intérieur de la demeure du nain. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, sortant soudain de sa léthargie et freina des quatre fers, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abandonner à l'arrière. Kratos leva les yeux au ciel devant pareil spectacle affligeant. Un bon coup sur le crâne et on en parlerait plus. Mais non, il fallait toujours que Raine essaye de jouer les diplomates. Enfin… qu'ils se débrouillent ! Ça n'était pas son problème après tout.

- Allez Sheena ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule enfin ! supplia la guérisseuse.

Mais la ninja semblait décidée à la faire justement et paraissait plutôt terrifiée à l'idée de rester avec le nain. Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête tout en refusant d'aller plus loin. La demie-elfe entreprit alors de la pousser à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, s'arc boutant contre le dos de Sheena. Celle-ci glapit d'indignation et s'écarta vivement, privant ainsi sa compagne de ses précieux appuis. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Raine se retrouva à mordre la poussière. L'incident n'eut même pas le mérite de dérider les autres tant l'atmosphère était tendue. Grognant et jurant la demie-elfe se relevant en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

De rage, elle tira Sheena jusqu'à l'arrière de la carriole où elle la balança sans ménagement. L'invocatrice roula contre Zélos et eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul spectaculaire, comme si ce simple contact l'avait marqué au fer rouge, tandis que Raine retrouvait sa place à l'avant apparemment indifférente à l'incident. Seul Kratos remarqua ses jointures blanches à force de serrer les poings.

Les choses s'annonçaient décidément mal… très mal même. Quelle idée saugrenue était encore passée par la tête de ce benêt de Lloyd ? Il était suicidaire ou quoi ? Dès qu'elle l'aurait sous la main elle lui ferait passer l'envie de jouer les héros !

Pestant contre son jeune élève, Raine ordonna sèchement le départ et lança un regard peu amène à l'arrière histoire de tuer dans l'œuf toute protestation. Personne ne pipa mot, peu désireux de venir se frotter au Professeur Sage quand elle était dans cet état là. Même Sheena qui semblait replongée dans son apathie ne dit rien. Tremblant de tous ses membres, la respiration hachée en raison de son contact accidentel avec un représentant de la gent masculine, elle tentait de se dissimuler derrière Préséa –chose plutôt difficile vu la corpulence de la fillette. Après l'avoir observé en silence un moment, Zélos tourna négligemment la tête vers l'extérieur du chariot et, le menton reposant sur sa main, feignit de porter un intérêt tout particulier à un couple d'insectes bourdonnant dans l'air. Le départ sur les chapeaux de roues le déstabilisa un instant et il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante à Kratos quand il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Préséa qui, secouant silencieusement la tête, le dissuada de dire quoique ce soit.

La peur au ventre, Raine pensait avec angoisse à ce qu'ils allaient trouver au village de ninjas. Tout un escadron… décidemment le Pontife ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié !

Le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure la demie-elfe passait en revue les différentes possibilités qui justifieraient une telle démonstration de force. Aux dires de Zélos, même si ce n'était pas la franche amitié, Meltokio et Mizuho n'étaient pas à couteaux tirés en ce moment, étant donné que le premier monnayait les services du second. Etait-ce cette enclave indépendante au sein du royaume que les dirigeants de Tesséha 'lla voyaient finalement d'un mauvais œil ? Ou bien fallait-il chercher ailleurs ? La trahison de Sheena et son ralliement à leur cause étaient-ils le motif qui manquait au roi pour étouffer un mouvement contestataire et indépendantiste sur son territoire? Probable en effet… ce qui expliquerait l'attaque dont le groupe avait été victime à Meltokio. Seulement ce qui inquiétait Raine c'était surtout le nombre de soldats qui avaient été dépêchés pour cette « mission ». Un déploiement si important ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. L'anéantissement.

Mais à quoi pensait Lloyd ? Ils étaient à un contre cent ! Certes ils avaient remportés des batailles mais jamais face à un si grand nombre. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids, encore moins à trois. Même avec la magie de Génis, c'était impossible. La différence numérique était trop grande. L'avaient-ils compris à temps et renoncé à se lancer tête baissée dans un combat perdu d'avance ? Elle l'espérait. Seulement voilà, Lloyd était un idéaliste au grand cœur et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de rester sans rien faire alors qu'on massacrait des innocents. Bon sang ! Raine détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. La partie avait déjà été jouée en leur absence et elle avait peur de connaître l'identité du vainqueur. Et Génis qui était embarqué dans cette affaire ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas attaché purement et simplement avant de partir d'Isélia. Au moins elle serait davantage rassurée sur ses chances de survie dans un conflit qui les dépassait tous. S'imaginer découvrant le corps sans vie de son petit frère la remplit d'effroi et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Un doux frôlement contre sa main la ramena à l'instant présent. Levant les yeux elle découvrit le regard emplit de sollicitude que Kratos posait sur elle. Loin de l'apaiser, cette attitude ne fit au contraire qu'augmenter son agacement et, d'un geste sec, la guérisseuse ramena sa main à elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle toisa avec mépris celui qui était à la botte d'Yggdrasill et se concentra sur le paysage devant elle. Bientôt ils arriveraient à Mizuho et seraient fixés quand au sort de leurs compagnons. Raine rongeait son frein à mesure que les bosquets défilaient et que se profilaient au loin la sombre forêt de Gaorrachia. Toutes ses pensées étaient tendues vers Lloyd, Régal, Colette et surtout Génis.

_Déesse Martel je vous en prie ! Faites que ces jeunes fous soient encore en vie !_

La journée tirait à sa fin lorsqu'ils abordèrent la dernière courbe du chemin de terre menant au village de ninjas. Le soleil couchant projetait au sol les ombres de manière inquiétante. L'atmosphère était bien calme. Trop calme. D'ordinaire, le crépuscule était le théâtre d'une activité intense. Les espèces diurnes rentrant au bercail croisaient les habitants nocturnes se préparant à partir en chasse en un concert de bruissements d'ailes, de pépiements divers, de croassements et de stridulations. Là, rien de venait troubler le crissement des roues cerclées de métal de la charrette sur les cailloux du chemin carrossable. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Dépassant le dernier groupement d'arbres, Mizuho s'offrit alors à eux.

Noishe s'arrêta soudainement. Et ce qu'ils virent alors glaça le sang de Raine.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Rien d'autre qu'un champ de ruines encore fumantes au dessus duquel planaient des hordes de corbeaux dont les appels rauques retentissaient, lugubres, aux oreilles des arrivants.

Le village ninja avait été tout bonnement rasé de la carte.

Raine déglutit péniblement et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction de Kratos. Le mercenaire lui offrit un visage fermé et rien n'indiquait que la vue d'un tel spectacle lui fasse le moindre effet.

_Comment peut-il rester de marbre? Ce ne doit pas être le premier charnier auquel il a dû assister… voire participer. Normal qu'il soit autant blasé. Ceci dit je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'habituer à pareil tableau morbide si j'étais à sa place,_ songea Raine pas vraiment surprise au fond de la réaction de l'Ange du Cruxis.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il oublié d'éteindre une chandelle ? railla Zélos qui s'était levé afin de voir la raison de cet arrêt soudain.

Sa pâle tentative d'humour tomba à plat devant l'absence de réaction des autres et le rouquin se rembrunit, ses yeux glacés parcourant l'étendue du désastre. Les champs ceignant le village avaient dû être piétinés par des dizaines de chevaux. Quelques montures s'étaient d'ailleurs égaillées ça et là en l'absence de leur cavalier, confirmant ainsi son hypothèse. Les cadavres de certains de ces équidés gisaient pitoyablement dans les rizières, polluant pour longtemps la ressource en eau. Ces terres, peu fertiles de nature, avaient été travaillées sans relâche par des générations, et en quelques minutes, ces longs siècles de labeur collectif venaient d'être réduit à néant. Même s'il avait des rescapés au massacre, leur sort ne serait guère enviable. Sans toit où s'abriter des monstres peuplant la région depuis peu, et sans eau pour survivre, l'Elu ne leur donnait que peu de chances. Il ne pensait pas que le Pontife en arriverait à de telles extrémités pour se débarrasser du réseau d'information de Mizuho. Qu'avait-il donc de si important à cacher aux yeux du monde ? Et surtout quels intérêts servait-il ? Les siens, ceux de la royauté ou bien encore… ceux du Cruxis ? Kuchinawa, la mise à prix de leurs têtes, la présence de Kratos à leur coté… serait-il possible que tout soit lié ? Mais dans ce cas, dans quel but ? Ne trouvant pas de réponses immédiates à toutes ces questions, Zélos les relégua en second plan, bien décidé pourtant à y mettre bon ordre plus tard.

- Par Martel… Il…il faut aller voir ! fit Raine la voix fêlée, tentant de juguler la panique qui de secondes en secondes montait en elle. Il y a peut-être des survivants.

Inutile de préciser à qui la demie-elfe faisait vraiment allusion…

Le chariot s'ébranla doucement vers ce qui était autrefois le mur d'enceinte de Mizuho. A mesure qu'ils avançaient la brise légère leur renvoyait au visage des relents de charognes qu'on n'aurait pas pris la peine de mettre en terre, les prenant à la gorge. Raine et Préséa se couvrirent immédiatement la bouche d'une main, Zélos fronça le nez de dégoût, tandis que Kratos, toujours impassible, engageait l'attelage à l'intérieur du village… enfin de ce qu'il en restait.

Où que leur regard portait, tout n'était que ruines et désolation. Des habitations faites de bois, de chaume et de torchis, il ne restait que des tas de cendres encore fumants. Certains foyers n'avaient pas achevé leur combustion et il n'était pas rare de trouver une poutre de soutènement encore rougeoyante. De loin en loin le fracas des murs finissant de s'écrouler sur eux même brisait le silence de mort et la triste rengaine des corbeaux qui semblaient avoir pris possession des lieux. Zélos s'avisa qu'il y en avait de plus en plus à bien y regarder, les croassements se faisant de plus en plus pressant. Cette lancinante litanie commençait à lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons il put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à en être irrité. Raine lançait des regards nerveux alentours et l'impassible Préséa n'avait pas l'air bien à l'aise non plus. Le jeune homme se tourna alors en direction de l'invocatrice qui semblait absorbée dans ses pensées, comme indifférente à ce qui l'entourait.

Sheena contemplait, atterrée, le lieu où elle avait grandit… De son foyer il ne restait rien. Plus ils avançaient vers la place centrale où se dressait la maison du chef, plus ils découvraient des corps sans vie, à moitié carbonisés, jonchant le sol. Le puit du village avait été empoisonné par des cadavres. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de survivants. Raine s'affairait dans les décombres. A la recherche de personnes à sauver sans doute et très certainement pour vérifier que son frère ne faisait pas parti du massacre.

Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Tous ces morts, toute cette haine… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait donc fait son peuple ? De quel crime le punissait-on ? Et elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Vivante. Alors que tous étaient sans vie. L'histoire se répétait-t-elle donc encore et encore ? Où était-elle pendant que les autres se battaient ? Que faisait-elle alors que les siens auraient eu cruellement besoin de ses pouvoirs ? Elle se morfondait sur son pauvre sort et les avaient condamnés à cette fin ignoble. Une fois encore elle n'avait pas été là pour son peuple, sa famille, ses rares amis. Mais là il n'y avait personne pour lui cracher au visage, la regarder avec haine ou pitié. Non il n'y avait que la mort autour d'elle.

Le vent se leva et l'enveloppa de son souffle glacé, faisant voleter ses cheveux d'ébène autour de son visage et soulevant sa robe de lin blanc. Elle frissonna par réflexe, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du froid intérieur qui montait petit à petit en elle. Tous ces gens étaient morts par sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe de Colette, parce qu'elle était faible au point de ne pouvoir protéger son peuple, parce qu'elle avait fui devant les responsabilités qu'on lui avait confiés, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable. Qu'avait-elle besoin de s'accoquiner avec l'ennemi ? On ne lui demandait pas de penser qu'une cause était juste ou non, seulement d'accomplir sa mission, en véritable ninja. Même sur quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire, elle avait échoué misérablement. Elle n'était pas une ninja. Mais qui était-elle donc ? Où était sa place alors ? Y en avait-il seulement une pour elle ? Les frissonnements se transformèrent en tremblements qu'elle tenta d'apaiser en serrant ses bras contre elle. Elle avait faillit. Sur tous les plans. Et cette prise de conscience déclancha en elle un véritable raz de marée. Cela commença par le bout de ses doigts qui se mirent à fourmiller de manière désagréable. Dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes les croassements raillards des corbeaux se répercutèrent en un écho infini. La terreur s'empara d'elle tel un serpent sournois qui se faufilerait dans le moindre recoin de son pauvre corps, dans chaque parcelle de son âme meurtrie. Le vent enflait de secondes en secondes portant les moqueries des volatiles à son encontre. « Vois donc ton œuvre », semblaient-ils dire. « Merci pour le festin », ricanaient-ils dans sa tête.

L'invocatrice se mit à haleter, en proie à ses propres démons intérieurs et recula tout contre le chariot. Aucun de ses compagnons ne s'était aperçu de son manège, bien trop occupés à fouiller le charnier à la recherche de survivants. Les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, Sheena essayait vainement de chasser ces visions morbides de son cerveau. Las. Le moindre souffle d'air, elle le percevait comme une tempête dirigée à son encontre. La brise qui caressait sa peau étaient les âmes de ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute. Le crissement des fourmis sur le sol était le grondement de la terre en colère. Un battement d'ailes la faisait sursauter plus que de raison, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller davantage. Ces sombres volatiles l'observaient de leurs petits yeux cruels et n'attendaient qu'une chose : fondre sur elle pour déchiqueter sa peau et se repaître de ses entrailles. Tout était déformé, disproportionné, dans la confusion de son esprit, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon d'images cauchemardesques. Prise de vertige, assaillie de toute part, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle avant d'être précipitée dans un abîme sans fin.

Et son esprit flancha.

L'essence même de son être se retrouva noyée, engloutie dans de profondes ténèbres. Sheena posait maintenant sur le monde des yeux mornes et sans vie. Elle resta assise là, à se balancer d'avant en arrière dans la poussière. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. La réalité qu'elle croyait sienne n'était qu'illusion. Tout n'était qu'illusion.

C'est alors qu'un son inconnu vint résonner à ses oreilles. Un tintement. Comme une clochette. Une clochette qui porterait une mélopée étrange, à la fois douce et pressante. Cette litanie basse était envoûtante et tourbillonnait autour de la jeune ninja. Celle-ci releva la tête, cherchant l'origine de ce phénomène. Son regard atone balaya alors l'ancienne place du village, à présent dévastée. Une bourrasque plus forte que les précédentes s'engouffra dans sa chevelure et lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la forêt de Gaorrachia dont les branches des arbres ondulaient au rythme de la brise et semblaient l'appeler.

Hypnotisée par la mélodie, Sheena se leva et comme un automate s'avança en direction de la lisière inquiétante, à quelques cinq cent mètres de là. Le chant se fit plus pressant et caressant, distillant des accords mielleux destinés à réduire à néant la volonté de sa victime, à mesure que la distance entre elle et la forêt maudite se réduisait.

Mais Sheena n'avait pas peur. Non. Résignée, elle acceptait cet appel qui la guidait probablement vers sa perte, poussée par une force inconnue à laquelle elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas résister. D'étranges voix venaient susurrer à son oreille des phrases dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens, mais qui trouvait curieusement leur place tout au fond d'elle, comme si elle les avait déjà entendue. Portée par leur encouragement, la jeune femme se retrouva devant les premiers taillis qui marquaient la limite entre le monde de la lumière et celui des ténèbres régnant sous le couvert végétal. Elle marqua soudain un temps d'arrêt, indécise et réticente à s'enfoncer plus avant dans le domaine arboré. L'appel résonna, plus impétueux que jamais et un spasme violent secoua le corps de la jeune femme, la forçant à avancer. Les buissons s'écartèrent pour lui ouvrir le passage, Sheena foula de son pied nu le sous-bois moussu et les branchages se refermèrent sur elle, la happant dans les tréfonds de la forêt maléfique dans un froissement lugubre de feuilles.

_______

Red is dead ( La cité de la peur – Les Nuls)

Naikkoh : Bon alors là j'ose même pas regarder la date de poste du précédent chapitre tellement j'ai honte ! Je vous prie à tous d'accepter mes excuses pour ma lenteur incroyable à boucler ce chapitre. Vous l'attendiez, maintenant vous l'avez et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne décevra pas votre attente.

Sheena : Pour ce que l'histoire avance, t'aurais quand même pu faire un effort non ?

N : oui je sais… mais que voulez-vous flemme+manque d'inspiration+Dofus= « je-mets-3 plombes-à-m'y-remettre » T_T. Encore une fois j'ai honte.

Génis : Pfff la belle affaire. Sauve-moi donc au lieu de pleurer sur ton pauvre sort è_é

N : Oui, oui ça va venir… ou alors… je vous fais tous mourir au prochain chapitre dans une énoooooooooorme explosion atomique comme ça je serais débarrassée :o)

Zélos : Ose un peu pour voir !

N : Je veux mon n'veux ! Alors on va dire donc *commence à taper son texte* : « Et pendant qu'ils étaient tous là, à chercher des survivants, Yggdrasill le juste – oui j'ai bien écrit le juste, ça vous pose un problème ?! -, du haut de son inaccessible royaume de Derris-Kharlan, appuya sur le petit bouton rouge en dessous de l'écriteau « à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ». Les habitants des deux mondes virent une immense comète briller dans le ciel. Et là ce fût la fin. FIN »

Z : Non mais c'est quoi cette fin bouseuse là ! A moi vous autre !

G et Raine : « Prism Star »

N s'est pris 30 hit dans la face et meurt sous les coups. Qui a besoin d'un auteur aussi lent et incapable hein ? XD


End file.
